


The Captain's Secret.

by Aquanort_in_Wonderland



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cringe story, Levi gets around, M/M, Might aswell be a massive orgy, Smut, lots of smut, shameless sex, what a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 82,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquanort_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Aquanort_in_Wonderland





	1. Chapter One

Levi entered his room flustered, he slammed the door hard, rattling it in the frame. Looking down he sees splatters of blood glistening on his shoes.   
"Tch." Gritting his teeth, eyes narrowing at the offending dirt.

He walks over to his desk, opening a draw he pulls out a piece of cloth. He heads to the bathroom, wetting the cloth looking at his shoes remembering what he'd done.   
But it was for the best, it showed that the brat was controllable. That he could be taken down easily.  
He'd been so stressed lately that kicking the shit out of that brat had actually made him feel a lot better.   
But he couldn't help but feel a little turned on.

Get a grip Levi he thought to himself.

Gonna touch yourself over bratty boys?

His face reddened at his own thoughts.   
His cock awakening at the thought of the young man.

Ringing out the wet cloth, he bends down rubbing at the bloodied areas.

His mind wandered back to Eren, his tall thin frame. How it would feel pushed up against his own body.

He sighed hard, what was wrong with him?   
Throwing the dirty cloth in a near bin he stretches upwards, he leaves the bathroom and instead paces around the room he's allocated to sleep in.

Yeah sleep. That wasn't going to happen.

All this death and destruction, yet all he could think about was Eren's mouth.

What. The. fuck.

He ran his hands through his dark hair, tugging on it slightly in frustration.   
This needs sorting out.   
He walked back into the bathroom, eyes scanning the shelf until he finds what he's searching for.   
He pockets a small bottle of oil as he leaves the bathroom again.

This should do it.   
You can't do this, he thinks, but why?   
He tries to think of the pros and cons as his hand played with the bottle of oil in his pocket.

All thoughts left his mind just as quick as he left his room in search of Eren's. 

Eren lay on the small box bed, arms folded behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling.   
He wasn't sure why he had to sleep in the cellar. But at least he wasn't chained up any more.   
His wounds had healed nicely, nothing more then faded red marks were left on his face.

He was grateful that Levi was watching out for him.   
Even if it meant having to endure another beating from his Captain. 

Eren looked around the dingy room.   
It was cold down here. Couldn't he of got a better blanket?

He pulled the small thin blanket that was on the bed, up his chest as best as he could, feet now exposed and dangling out the other end. He sighs giving up as he closes his eyes.

Hearing footsteps his eyes open wide. He thinks the military police have come to finish him off. He sees Levi bolt down the stairs towards him, he jumped up and off of the bed standing standing close to the Captain

"Levi?! What's the matter? What should I do? Is there a breach?!"

The panicked look in his eyes was kinda cute.   
Cute? Levi shut the fuck up.

The battle in his head continued as he watched the boy curiously.

Waving his hand "No nothings wrong, I just couldn't sleep-" Levi didn't finish.   
Instead he just stood there wondering why he was here, he wanted to leave, but he couldn't make himself move.

His face flushed, Eren looking so confused, so hot.   
What?

The Captains pants felt very tight, very restricting, holding him down uncomfortably. Sweat dripped down his back.

Eren suddenly became very aware of how close to the Captain he was.

He looked different Eren thought. Distracted?   
Frustrated?   
Had Eren annoyed him somehow? Oh great, he regretted taking him on, he knew it.   
He'd let him down before he even had a chance to prove himself.

Levi raised his eyebrows at the sulking brat.

A wanting desire he thought he could no longer feel stretched it's way through his aching skin.   
His neglected member pushing through the fabric of his pants roughly.   
The friction it caused nearly enticed a groan from his clamped shut mouth.

He hoped the kid hadn't noticed.

Eren turned his back to Levi. He squeezed his eyes shut, what was going to happen to him now?   
To his friends?   
Armin... Mikasa.

Eren froze.   
He could feel the Captain behind him, close behind him.   
"Sir...?"

Levi was so close he could smell the younger man, which only made things worse. He felt intoxicated by him.

"You need to clean down here, brat." His voice soft and silky.   
Eren spun round "Wha-" Levi grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall hard, Eren squeaked with surprise "Sir! What is the meaning of this?" Levi held him in place, his eyes searching Eren's then narrowing at him. His grip not willing to let go.

Eren couldn't breathe properly, the panic he felt was so, so... wait was he turned on?   
Eren's face blushed hard as he felt his twitching cock come to life.   
He could feel the heat burning off his flesh, his ears ringing, sweat building at the back of his neck, tangling with the hairs standing on edge there.

"Eren"

He was mesmerized by the Captain's parting lips as he spoke. He could feel his breath on his face, So delicate.

Eren wondered what the Captain tasted of, his face going a darker red as his cock responded to his minds wishes.

Levi raised an eye brow quizzically. Studying the young boy, his arms not freeing him just yet. He held tight, his gaze unwavering.

"Listen, kid." Levi started and before he knew what he was going to even say, Eren's lips were on his.  
His tongue desperate to enter Levi's mouth. The shock hit him full blast, he was incoherent.   
He released Eren's arms, as the younger man pulled at Levi's top, urgency taking over.

Levi broke the kiss. "You shitty little brat." Eyes glaring.

"You'll regret that." He said as he slowly unbuckled his belts and pants.


	2. Chapter Two

Eren gulped loudly as Levi's trousers hit the floor.   
His gaping mouth made him look like a fish.

"I ahhh. Sir?" Was the only response he could muster. He couldn't take his eyes off of his superior's pale skin.

Levi stepped forward "Clothes off." He waited for a protest, but there wasn't one. Turning back to his trousers he remembers the bottle. Pulling it out he sets it aside.

Curiosity peaking as Eren tries to see the bottle.

Eren fumbled with his belt, nerves shaking his hands making it an impossible task.   
What had gotten into the Captain? He didn't know he was gay.   
He didn't think he himself was gay either.   
But his painfully hard and throbbing cock begging for attention between his legs had shown what it wanted.

Levi sighed irritably. He grabbed the front of Eren's pants, eyes never leaving Eren's. That cold stare of his had him speechless.

He made light of removing the belt, allowing Eren's trousers to fall to the floor.   
Sighing he was grateful his member was freed from his trousers, now there was just the thin fabric of his boxers covering his twitching member.   
He pulled his shirt over his head the cool air on his skin, the coldness he felt before long

Levi didn't speak, he was looking over Eren, at every little detail every little scar and mark on the young man's body. He traced some of the marks with his fingertips, making Eren moan ever so softly, his eyes opened wide at the noises his own mouth was making.

And that was all it took for Levi, all he could manage to hear, that tiny little moan escaping Eren's lips was enough to push him over the edge.

He grabbed Eren's face, claiming his mouth with his own. Fireworks went off in Eren's head, he was pushed up against the wall again, harder this time.   
Eren pushed forward a little, trying to be equal, his hand touched Levi's waist.

"Move your hand." Levi growled as his cold eyes narrowed. "Now."

Eren moved his hand away fast, not wanting to annoy the Captain now.

Levi pulled away, unbuttoning his shirt and removing the cravat too, placing them on the table. He pushes his hair from his face, looking back at the young man, his stomach knotted.   
So this was really going to happen.  
He sucked his bottom lip in, gently chewing on it as he thought.

"Fuck it." He mumbled to himself as he plunged towards Eren, mouths finally meeting again. His body pushed up against Eren's, his hard cock rubbing against Eren's stomach, driving him wild.   
"Brat?" Levi pulls away, looking serious  
"Yes, Sir?" Eren panted, his face wet. Levi cocked his head. What a truly delicious creature he thought.

"Call me Captain." He grumbled as he buried his head in the crook of Eren's neck. His tongue tasting the flesh there, relishing in the moment. It had been so long since he'd touched someone.

"Y-yes Captain." Was all Eren managed to squeak between moans. He adjusted himself in his boxers, his cock thumping, eager for attention.   
Pre cum had started to seep through his boxers already. The dampness clinging to him intimately. His hand slid up the Captain's back, his smooth skin slick with sweat.

Levi arched his back, closing his eyes he pulls away from the kiss just enough to speak.   
"You need to touch it now, okay?"

Eren's eyes widened, slowly looking down at the Captain's manhood. He dropped to his knees suddenly, peeling away the tight boxers from Levi's porcelain skin.

Sliding them down his legs he gets his first look at the Captain's appendage, eyes even wider then before. Looking back up at his leader, as he feels his hand on the back of his head.

"Well come on brat, it's not going to suck self." His voice sly, oozing with confidence.

Eren took a deep breath as he slowly opened his mouth, the tip of his tongue making contact with the head of Levi's cock.

He swirls his tongue around in a circular motion, Levi letting out a guttural sound as it felt like Eren swallowed his length.

Grabbing a handful of hair, Levi wanted to speed things up. He made Eren go faster, tugging his hair gently as his hand bobbed up and down with Eren's head.  
Eren gripped the smaller man's pale hips, slightly gagging as Levi's hand pushed him to go faster.

He stopped sucking, and instead he squeezed the base catching his breathe, licking up towards the head, hitting every erogenous zone he had over and over.

Levi grunted and moaned, his legs were weak. His composure completely gone.   
Eren had never seen the Captain so vulnerable, so hot.   
Eren reached down to his own boxers, gently stroking himself. He shuddered, his painfully hard cock grateful for attention.

His hand slipped inside the fabric, his member hot and begging for release.   
He gripped himself hard and started pumping, never breaking his tongue and mouth from his leader's groin.

He built up a quick rhythm, he wouldn't last long, he didn't care. He needed this wanted this.   
His cock pulsating hard in his hand, the noises Levi made had his head swimming. He didn't even know what he was thinking but the next thing he knew, he'd taken Levi's legs out from under him.

The Captain hit the floor with a thud landing on his back, shocked.

Eren got up on his knees, pulling Levi towards him, positioning his ass upwards. He pushed his hungry cock against the smaller man's entrance, realising he can't push in. He looks for something to lubricate himself with, he spots the small bottle on the table. Reaching his slender arm to the table leg he pulls it closer, the screeching it made had his teeth feeling on edge.  
He grabbed the small bottle, quickly popping the lid off he slathered his cock in the slick oil.

Levi was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe what was happening, and even more so that he wasn't stopping it. He was letting this brat do this. Even wanted him to do it. He watched in awe as he coated himself in the oil, eyes widening as he lined himself with his ass again.   
Levi closed his eyes and prepared himself as Eren pushed himself into the Captain, he gripped onto Levi's thighs as he forced himself in deeper, he hit a soft spot that had his Captain bucking under him.

He eased out, his breath coming out in pants. He thrust into the man harder, nails scraping up his flesh.

Levi grunted, animalistic noises filling Eren's ears, driving him to thrust harder, hitting Levi's prostate head on.   
White hot pleasure as Eren heard himself growling pushing even harder into his Captain grinding his hips into the smaller man roughly.

Yes his Captain he thought.

Levi couldn't even think. His ass being pounded was unlike anything else. The noises coming from his mouth didn't sound human, he wanted to shout, the noises getting louder, the pleasure in his voice abundantly clear. He felt his muscles constricting around Eren, he felt it building and bubbling in his lower stomach, that unmistakable feeling of release was coming.  
He bit down his lip trying to mask the noises, arching his back he gives Eren even more freedom to pound into him.

Eren leaned down and claimed his mouth once more, Levi groaned into the kiss, tongues twirling,   
His body felt weak as Eren hit his soft spot over and over.

His eyes shot open, his body bucked and spasmed as the orgasm run it's course through his body, shooting his load over both of their chests, the waves wouldn't end as Eren continued to pound into him until he finally came hard releasing it into the Captain.

He gently thrust into him as he rid out his high. Slowing, he pulls out timidly.

Reality sinking in what he'd just done with the Captain, to the Captain....  
He rocked on his knees to his feet suddenly very nervous.   
He turned from Levi, giving him some privacy as he pulled his shirt over his head and slid his legs into his trousers.

Levi wiped the sweat from his head, and any wetness on his mouth from Eren. He was shocked, felt dazed.

He slowly got up and collected his things.

Eren chanced a glance at the smaller man who was pulling his boxers up. Eren looked away fast, face going red.

This amused Levi.

He walked to the young boy stopping mere inches from him, looking up at him with cold dark eyes.  
"Speak a word of this to anyone, and I will personally kill you myself." He said dryly, no emotion on his face.   
He turned on his heels and left.

Eren stood there confused.  
Like he would be telling anyone what had happened.   
Surely there was a rule about this sort of thing.

Well at least I'm not cold anymore he thinks to himself, he spots the small bottle Levi had bought down.   
He picks it up and stuffs it in his jacket that hung by the door.   
It could come in handy again.  
He retreated back to his bed, climbing in even though sleep was the furthest thing from his mind.

He resumed his earlier position, arms folded rested behind his head staring up at the ceiling.

Sleep finally overtook his exhausted body.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi hurried back to his room, he had no way of explaining what had just happened. He'd managed to get his trousers on before anyone had seen him. His shirt flung over his shoulder.  
He snuck inside and closed the door leaning against it, closing his eyes.   
What was wrong with him?

A cough startled him, eyes popping open.

Erwin.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?"  
Levi asked, clearly annoyed.  
"It must of been urgent to help yourself to my room."

Erwin chuckled to himself.

"What have you been doing? And why aren't you dressed?" His perfect eyebrows raising quizzically.

"I went for a walk and I was hot." Not convincing enough Levi thought too late, unable to change his words.

Erwin studied his face, sure the smaller man was lying.

"Were you with Eren?"

The bluntness shocked Levi, his face burning red looking away. Refusing an answer.

"Levi. Don't get too involved."

The hair on the back of his neck stood up.

Was that a warning?

Erwin stood and headed for the door, Levi opening it for him to leave, not wanting to carry on the conversation.

Closing the door behind him and locking it, he heard Erwin sigh the other side.

Levi shrugged it off as he headed to wash, pushing his superior to the back of his mind.

Erwin knew something was up. He didn't need extra stress at the moment what with all the military police snooping about.   
He hoped Levi knew what he was doing.   
He clenched his jaw as he stormed off into the night.

Levi sat in the hot water, washing away all the filth he'd built up earlier, with Eren his head reminded him.

He pushed his wet hair back, sighing deeply.   
He lathered up his chest,

What had gotten into him? It was like a fire had been burning through his brain.

An indescribable desire that wracked through his whole body at the sight of the boy. And the noises he made, he bit his lip remembering those soft little moans.

His soapy hand traveled down his chest, past his stomach stopping at his member, that was rapidly getting hard.

He imagined Eren's soft touch as he curled his fingers around his hard cock. Stroking softly he thought of Eren's lips, how they felt against his. How it felt when Eren finally took him in his mouth.

Levi moaned as his legs twitched, his cock throbbing hard in his hand. His soft strokes turning to hard pumps, his moaning turned to loud groaning.

Wow you really are touching yourself over young boys. His brain teased. But he didn't care, he was too far gone. He could feel it coming.

He gripped his pulsating manhood hard as he shot his load into the bath water, sighing out contentedly as he teased the remainder of his seed out.

He rinsed his hand off in the water, rather disgusted with himself.

Well, this is definitely going to be a problem he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi had to nip this in the bud.

He was distracted, unfocused, frustrated.   
Wait, what?

He couldn't concentrate on anything at the moment.   
Erwin was constantly breathing down his neck, making life hard in general.   
And that's without being titan food.   
He did feel like they were making progress, but he didn't feel that he had contributed to it at all.

Every time he had been around the scouts training, Eren would be there.   
And he'd be reduced to a fumbling mess.

He must be sick or something.   
There's no other excuse as to why, every time he's near that shitty brat he has to conceal what he feels to be the most intense boner of his life.   
To the point the thing hurt, and made him walk funny.

Oh no. He thought as his aching cock stirred. Not here. Not now. There's too many people.   
His hands dropped to cover his crotch, fumbling with his belt he tries his best to conceal the embarrassment rising in his pants.   
He curses his weakness as his body throbbed, sweat building and dripping down his back.

He looked around, frantically searching for somewhere to compose himself.

He spotted a thickness in the forest, lots of trees means good coverage, he thinks to himself. Maybe he could calm his body down a bit and have a bit of normality back.

"Just be a minute." He called behind as he made a b line past Erwin.   
He turned to see what the issue was and saw a very out of character Levi practically running for the trees.   
Is he limping?   
A small smile etched on his lips.

"Say Eren," the commanders smile widened   
"I think Levi needs some help over there."

Eren dropped the equipment he was checking over, jumped to attention and hurried over to commander Erwin.

"Yes sir? Are you sure?"  
Eren glanced towards Levi as he scurried off into the trees. He didn't want to go after the Captain, he didn't want to annoy him.   
He'd barely spoken two words to him since...

Since the other night.

Eren gulped as he remembered the captain laying down in front of him. His face flushed as fresh beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He looked away embarrassed.

"Off you go, boy." Erwin instructed.

Eren took a deep breath in, releasing slowly as he started for the woods he'd just seen his leader disappear into.

"Fuck!" Levi cussed to himself as he tried running, causing his erection to be rubbed from every angle in his tight uniform.   
He pulled at his trousers trying to make more room, failing miserably. The friction making his cock needy.

Footsteps.

Levi spun around.

Oh no. The brat.

What was he doing here!?

Levi glared at an already nervous Eren.

"Erm Sir, sorry I mean Captain-"

Levi's legs felt weak, the way he said Captain, the way it rolled off his tongue.

His tongue.

He groaned slightly, his cock twitching in anticipation.

Surely know one would come checking on them...?

NO. What was he thinking?

Right here? Right now?

Thoughts clouded his brain, prolonging the awkward silence between the two men.

Eren didn't know what to say.   
His face went a dark shade of red when he had heard a weak moan ease from Levi's lips.   
His cock instantly hardening. His blood thumping in his ears so loud he doubted if he'd hear anything else out here. He tried standing tall, eager to please he bellowed.

"Do You wish for my assistance Sir?" His voice wavering at the end. He stood, watching and waiting.   
He was hot.   
He wished he was back in his room, with Levi.

Levi sighed loudly bringing Eren from his thoughts.

"I didn't need any help. Why would you think I did?" His eyes quizzing Eren.

"Commander Erwin, Sir. Told me you would need me. And to ah, hurry."

Levi thought for a moment.   
So obviously Erwin knows something.   
But what? And why would he be dangling Eren in front of him like this?   
Erwin is a dick.   
So maybe Levi could be a dick too.

A smile toyed with Levi's mouth as he wondered if they could be heard from here.

"Brat, did anyone see you come this way?" His eyebrows raised, impatient for an answer.

Eren shook his head no. Nerves starting to kick in. Does Levi want him again? His stomach knotted.

Levi did a quick scout of the area, grabbing Eren by his belts he pulled him along, going deeper into the forest, so much so that it had become darker.

He let go, and fiddled with his own belts, undoing them eagerly not wanting to waste a second and risk someone catching them.

Eren stared, realization setting in. He pulled his jacket off, chucking it down on the ground. He yanked his shirt open, popping all the buttons off, they bounced across the dirt scattering in all directions. He pulled his trousers down roughly, kicking his shoes off his feet, followed by his trousers.

Levi was on him in a flash. The fire between the men inextinguishable.

Eren pulled the captain's head close, his fingers rough on his nape as he claimed Levi's mouth with such force he murmured with weakness.   
He deepened the kiss, exploring his way around the older man's mouth.   
He swirled his tongue caressing Levi's, easing more gentle noises from his Captain.

Eren pulled away, panting he wiped his mouth. He gently and quickly undid Levi's shirt buttons, careful not to pop his buttons off too.  
Levi gasped as Eren landed his lips across his collarbone, his tongue flicking across his flesh. He closed his eyes. Breathing deeply, he leans his head back.   
Eren stopped, causing Levi's head to snap back, lifting his head to look at Levi with huge eyes.  
Staring with a hunger neither understood.

And neither prepared to look away.

Levi's trousers slipped to the floor, eyebrow raised.

"It's rude to keep your Captain waiting.."

Eren wiped the sweat from his brow, eyes full of desire.   
Wrapping his arms around Levi's small frame, he twists him round and bends him over, dropping him he falls to the dirt.  
"Oomph! You fucking bastard!" He spat. As he was forced down harder in the dirt.  
Eren didn't even flinch at his words.  
He peeled Levi's boxers from his skin.

Levi's face burned, he had planned on being in control. He tried to get up but Eren shoved him back down getting on his knees.  
"Uh uh" Eren growled from above, running his fingers over Levi's ass making him stifle out a whimper.   
"I'm training you now."  
He fumbled behind him grabbing his jacket, he grabbed the small bottle of oil Levi had left in his room, glad that he'd stuffed it in his pocket. Popping off the lid he slid his boxers down, tipping the bottle letting the oil dribble down his cock.   
Levi tried to lean up again but was rammed back down, hard cock rubbing in the dirt.  
Eren lined himself up with his Captain and swiftly rammed his throbbing cock inside him.   
The pain is his ass was torturous, but at the same time it was phenomenal, being held down and taken like this.  
Eren didn't care about any repercussions, all that mattered was fucking the Captain.

He slid in so easily his cock enveloped in a gripping wave of pleasure, Levi bucking uncontrollably underneath him.

Levi cursed under his breath between pants. His breath hitched in his throat with every thrust. His rock hard cock being forced into the ground, grating up against the hard dirt.   
Levi groaned out as Eren fucked him, hitting his prostate head on. Bright white in Levi's eyes as he come with such a force his body spasmed under the young boy. Levi cried out as Eren grinds his prostate with his tip, fingers dragging through the dirt as he cum over and over and over. He couldn't take much more.

Eren watched himself slide in and out of his leader, ready to fill him when a noise caught their attention.  
Levi's glazed eyes suddenly full of panic, he shakily tried to get up but Eren pushed him back down, Levi's body spasmed again causing him to oblige.   
The silence was deafening.

Eren slipped his hand round Levi's mouth, ensuring he makes no sound.   
Levi blinked, he couldn't believe he was doing this. Someone was here and they needed to get out of sight.

Levi froze as he felt Eren thrust his hips forward slowly, entering Levi again.  
He arched his back, his cock instantly hardening again.   
The heat coming off Eren was scorching.   
Levi tried to be silent, his legs were weak, it felt like his cock was dripping cum as Eren kept a slow and steady pace, far beyond teasing. Multiple orgasms rained through Levi's body as he bucked. Grunting noises from his throat suddenly filled the air, Eren's fingers clamped harder, urging him to he quiet as Eren reached his climax and filled Levi's shaking body.

Eren's hand snaked down as his fingers met with Levi's pulsating member. He stroked softly ensuring Levi had finished. The last drops off cum sinking to the wet floor.

Both men were silent. Listening for anything to confirm someone was nearby. They could hear voices.

"Well I don't know what you want me to say. They ain't here now."

Sounds like Jean Eren thought. He slowly pulled out of Levi, pulling up his pants he steps back stretching and letting out a slight groan.

"Shhhh!!!" Levi hissed.  
His wild eyes full of fear.

Eren raised his eyebrows. He quieted himself, waiting for silence to come again. When he was certain they were alone again he started collecting his clothes, noting the buttons all over the ground.

Levi got his top half dressed quickly and was hoping he had a shred of dignity left as he wiped his mud caked cock. "Tsk " He looked disgusted with himself.   
He pulled his pants up and did his belts. Turning to look at Eren, his eyes full of something Eren couldn't understand.

"Tell Erwin I've had business to take care of." He looked at Eren's shirt on the floor, and around at all the buttons too.   
"I don't even want to know what excuse you've thought up to explain your clothes."   
Levi rolled his eyes, and took off, not back the way they came.

Eren dressed quickly, realizing his shirt wouldn't do up.

"Dammit. Now what."


	5. Chapter 5

Levi burst through the door, eyes blazing.

What the fuck.

He rubbed at his pounding head, closing his eyes.   
He headed for the bathroom and started running the hot water in the bath.  
The room started filling with hot steam.   
He stretched as he undid his shirt slipping it from his body and chucking it on the floor.  
He eased out of his belts allowing his trousers to fall in a heap at his feet. Stepping out of them he submerges himself in the hot bath.   
He washed quickly, keeping his mind busy. And off of Eren, and Erwin.  
He washed his chest, his little amount of chest hair had dried mud stuck in it.

He thought about Eren holding him down.  
He'd loved it, not that he'd admit it of course.   
But.  
What was this?   
Is it just needs? Or something more.

Things get messy when it's more than just needs.

Besides.

Everyone he gets even a bit close to, ends up dead.   
All except....

He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he stood from the bath.   
He patted his hair with a small towel and wrapped another round his waist.

Returning to his room he hears a knock at the door.

"Not now." He barked.

"Is that any way to speak to your Commander?" Humour in Erwin's voice.   
Levi's anger was overwhelming. He staggered to the door opening it nearly ripping it from the frame.

His eyes glared up at his superior.

Erwin watched from above, chuckling.  
"Don't be like that, little Levi- Oh."  
He looked down at a toweled Levi, he grinned. "Bad time?"

"What the fuck kinda shit are you trying to pull Erwin?! What was that out there!?" Levi's voice calm yet threatening.

Erwin entered the room, he sat himself on Levi's bed.

Levi sighed. He'd had enough. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, pushing it back.

"So you know about me and the boy, I gather?" His eyes lacking emotion.

"You did make it somewhat easy there, Levi." His voice had softened slightly.

Levi turned away from him, leaning against the back of a chair. He sighed again and hung his head.

He heard his bed springs groan as Erwin stood.   
Felt him behind him.  
Felt his big hands as they rested on Levi's waist.  
An all too familiar feeling.

He opened his eyes. Turning to his eldest friend.   
Eyes still void of emotion.

"I didn't think it would be so easy for you to find someone.." He looked down. "Especially someone like him. A little young isn't he?"

Levi's face burned in embarrassment.

He knew everything.

He tried turning away but Erwin held him in place, hands gripping his hips.

"You warned me not to get involved, and then you set up some stupid, I don't even know what that was!" His anger bubbling. "Do you not understand anything?!" His voice squeaked.

"It was just a bit of fun-"

"Fun?! Do you know what will happen if I get found out? If he gets found out?   
The military police are on our asses as it is, watching over Eren just waiting for him to fuck up so they have an excuse to kill him."

Erwin watched him.  
"Do you like this boy?" His voice eager, demanding.

"Tsk. I don't do feelings" Levi muttered, avoiding the commanders stare.

Erwin leaned close to Levi's face, mouth mere inches from his.  
His hands gently tugging at his towel, threatening to pull it down completely.

Suddenly the air was hot.   
Levi's heartbeat accelerated.   
He felt sweat building up.   
He could feel the heat from the larger man's skin.   
He shivered.  
His mouth dried as he swallowed.   
He looked at his Commander as he spoke.

Any closer and they would be..

"We both know that's not true now, don't we." His voice bought back a past Levi didn't want to remember.   
His legs didn't want to support his body.

Erwin let go of him, walking to the door he turned as Levi spoke.

"And you made your feelings crystal clear, Commander."

Erwin closed the door, but not before taking one last look at the Captain. He smiled to himself.

"Be a good boy, my little Levi."

The door clicked close behind him.

Levi shakily went and sat on his bed, he put his head in his hands.

What to do now.


	6. Chapter 6

Erwin sucked breath in and hissed out slowly.  
His attention on a head between his legs.   
Running his fingers through the hair he grips it tight, quickening their pace.   
He releases his grip as they caught on to his wants.

He leans back on his bed, propped up on elbows letting his appendage get full attention. He moans out softly as his shaft is licked and his tip sucked on.  
His hips gently bucked, his cock twitching in anticipation when he suddenly shot his load.  
He groaned loudly as he felt his body release.  
Fireworks going off through his cock.

He smirked.

"You can get up now and go back to your room." Erwin sat up slightly.

"Gee thanks. Maybe next time don't finish in my mouth, like we planned!" The fire in Jean's eyes burning.

"Don't get cocky, boy. I'll drop you outside these walls myself, and you can have a titan swallow you." He grinned, Jean's fiery eyes extinguished, he wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Y-Yes Sir, sorry." Jean hurried for the door and out quickly.   
He sulked back off to his room, wiping at his mouth furiously.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
There was a soft tap at Levi's door.   
He knew better then to ignore it. It was probably Erwin.

He sighed getting up. Opening the door he sees Eren, his brow furrowed.  
"Er Sir can I come in?" He didn't wait for an answer as he strode past Levi.   
He sighed again closing the door.  
"Sure why not." He replied sarcastically, before yawning. He hadn't realized how tired he was.

Eren paced up and down the small room, immediately irritating Levi.

"What's the problem, brat?" He tried to make his voice sound uninterested.

"Us. This. What is this?" His arms went up in the air. He was flustered.

He continued to pace around the room, arms going up and down at random.   
Levi found this quite amusing.

"Stop, sit down." Levi pulled a chair across the floor, the scraping noise making Eren's teeth hurt. 

He sits and waits.

Levi doesn't exactly know what to say.

He sits on his bed. Not wanting to do this now, he wanted to sleep.

Eren was beside him in an instant, his hand on his leg.  
"Get off." He retorted  
"No.." His quiet voice somehow filled the room.

He turned his head towards the Captain.   
His big eyes full of want and need.   
He couldn't look away. They were like the blue sky.   
He could feel his stomach knotting looking at this boy.

So innocent.  
So pure.   
He was, no is willing to put his life on the line to help them all.   
He would die for all of them.   
Die for him.  
Levi felt his heart tighten.

No.  
Please fuck no.

He didn't want feelings. All they did was complicate things.   
But, what if this time were different?   
His mind toyed with him.

Those big blue eyes, he could lose himself in there. Maybe just enjoy it for whatever it is. And if it ends badly then so be it.   
His mind swayed back and forth over the idea until Levi just went for it. Leaning into Eren he kissed him with such passion, it numbed his senses.   
Eren responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Levi pulling him closer.   
Levi pulled away whispering breathlessly "You sure about this, brat?"  
Eren looked down at the smaller man.  
He'd never been so sure of anything.

Eren jumped up and off the bed. "I've got to go, Captain I'm so sorry, if Mikasa finds out I'm gone she will come looking for me. She's crazy."

Levi rolls his eyes as he watched the boy run to the door flustered.   
"Hey!" his voice had eren stopping instantly, he turns to the man his eyebrows high on his face.  
Eren quickly got back to Levi, bending down he kisses him softly. "I'll be back later." he smiled as he heads for door again and opening it, turning he smiles again and then leaves closing the door behind him.

 

Levi laid himself back on the bed stretching himself out as he closed his eyes, this is crazy he thought, finally feeling relaxed as sleep took over his body.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi opened one eye, the bright room making him close it again.   
He groaned noisily as he pulled the covers over his head.

Eren.

Shit, Eren had been here.

He sat upright, covers falling down and brightness in his eyes  
"Argh!" He scrunched his eyes as he thought of the night before.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the invading light.

He blinked heavily, is that Erwin?

Rubbing his eyes he asks "Again just helping yourself to my room."

A smirk toyed with the edges of Erwin's mouth, getting up he replies "Come on now Levi, there was a time where I wouldn't have to ask to let myself in to your room, it was, shall we say appreciated.." his words trailed off.

Levi looked away, cheeks burning.  
"A long time ago, maybe." He spat, his voice cold.

"And now?" Hostility in the Commanders voice.

His emotionless stare back.  
"Now, I couldn't give a fuck."   
He looked away unamused.

Erwin smiled. Walking over to the bed, sitting down he leant over Levi, his smile slowly fading, seriousness taking over.

Levi tried to remain calm.   
But his breathing was erratic.   
His hands were sweating, gripping on to his bed sheets so hard his knuckles were white.  
It was hot.  
Too damn hot.  
He swallowed slowly, his throat dry.

Erwin's eyes fixed on Levi's.  
The tension between the men was outstanding.

"Doesn't look to me like you couldn't give a fuck." He inched closer to Levi, their lips nearly touching.  
Levi felt weak, his head groggy.  
He leant up, lips slowly touching Erwin's, who pulled away slightly watching the smaller man.  
Levi's eyes pleaded with him, stormy blue eyes blazed back.

Why must he torment him.   
He knew he wanted him.   
He just enjoyed playing with him.

Erwin leaned his head back in and slipped his tongue in Levi's mouth.  
Levi leant into it, thoughts of Eren pushed somewhere faraway in the back of his mind possibly further.

Erwin pulled on the back of Levi's head, deepening the kiss, his other hand snaked down Levi's body and under the covers.  
Levi gasped and bucked when he felt Erwin's fingers wrap around him, breaking the kiss.  
He opened his eyes to Erwin still staring back at him.  
Erwin started pumping his hard cock, Levi groaning out filling the room with noise.   
Erwin takes his mouth with such force Levi was panting in minutes.

Erwin lays him back down, parting Levi's legs he fills the space between them. Erwin undid his pants and slid them down. His rock hard member pushing against Levi. He starts kissing the smaller man again, his hand disappearing inside his trousers pocket, returning with a little bottle of oil.

Oh God this feels familiar, Levi's mind keeps spinning things round in his head.  
stroking his cock he positions himself with his cock against Levi's, jerking them both at the same time enticing a low whimper from Levi, he was shaking. He'd wanted this for so long. The only person who made him feel alive.   
No  
It wasn't.  
Eren.  
Levi's eyes popped open, Erwin stared back at him. Pulling away  
"Is there something wrong little Levi?" His words masking every emotion in the room.  
Levi quiet for a second. Finally replying. "No." And kissed his commander again as he resumes pumping them both.  
Suddenly he stops, Levi whines frustratingly looking up. Erwin pulls him down the bed a bit, lines his ass up and forces his hard member in Levi.   
Levi saw stars. He moaned over and over "Erwin. Erwin. Erwin." His fingers grating down his commanders thighs, Erwin hissed out as pin pricks of blood start appearing after Levi's dragging finger nails, driving him to thrust harder. He pulls Levi's legs up, putting them over his shoulders and ramming himself into Levi hitting his prostate with such force and determination that Levi cum quick and hard all across the Commanders chest. Levi's body spasmed and bucked as he saw fireworks.   
Erwin thrust a few more hard times before finally finishing, pulling onto Levi's hips as his thrusts turn gentle and then he stops. Pulling out he pulls his trousers up and straightens his shirt.   
Looking down at Levi, still void of emotion. "Forgot about that shitty brat for a while there aye?"   
His smiles returns as he heads for the door. Opening it he leaves without even looking back at the man left on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

.  
Levi scrubbed at his skin in the hot water.   
No matter how much he washed he didn't feel clean.  
He could feel Erwin all over him.  
He was disgusted, and weak.  
But he'd felt alive, he scrubbed harder his skin going an angry red and burning.

His mind whirring over what he'd done. What they'd done.   
Erwin knew he couldn't resist. It was pointless pretending he could even try.  
He thought of Eren and his heart squeezed.   
He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. He slowly lowered his head down on his knees.  
The silence deafening.  
\-----------------------------  
\-----------------------------

 

"We will be having a guest tonight. I want you on your best behaviour. None of your lip. Can you manage that?" Erwin stroked a very unnerved face.   
"Sir..?" Jeans eyes widened but he refused to meet the man's eyes.   
"Just tell me you understand." He leaned in closer to him, his eyes on fire.  
"Y-yes sir." His eyes to the floor.

Erwin's smile grew. "That's good. You can resume now."  
And with that Jean opened his mouth and took the commanders length.  
Erwin leaned his head back. His smile not quiet reaching his eyes as pleasure took over his mind. 

\----------------------------------  
\----------------------------------

 

Eren got off the bed, he wanted to see Levi. He'd thought he would be down to see him by now. So he decided to go and find him.

Walking down the corridor he spots Jean up ahead sneaking out of the Commanders room. What's he doing?   
Eren stops, not wanting to be seen, Jean looks at the floor, his face displeased.

Good. Stupid bastard. He thought to himself as he walked off fast.   
All thoughts of Jean left his mind as he went to knock on Levi's door.

"Eren." It was Erwin, how'd he get out here so fast?   
"The Captain is busy at the moment. Is it urgent?"   
His glare told Eren to come back later. "No it's fine. I'll catch him another time."   
"Good. Say Eren I need you to do me a favour I have some paperwork in my office that I need to you grab at 9, I'll leave it on the desk, the door will be left unlocked for you. Just walk in grab them and come to me down in my room, okay?"   
"Yeah sure no problem. I better be going. I'll erm see you later sir."   
He scurried off fast back the way he came

Erwin closed his eyes as he knocked on the door.  
Levi opened the door, looking up at his Commander.   
Erwin opened his eyes. "Levi, can I come in?"  
He actually waits for an answer.  
Levi pulls the door more open and steps to the side allowing the man passage.   
Erwin takes confident steps in, turning to Levi he lunges towards the man, his lips on Levi's pushing him up against the wall.  
Levi responded immediately, angry wet kissing, teeth clashing, hands scratching. Levi was like an animal. He couldn't get enough.   
His hard cock pushing through his trousers. He groaned into Erwin as his hands traveled up his chest and around Erwin's neck pulling him down and deeper into their kiss.  
Erwin pulled away, their mouths panting.  
"I ah have work, ah to do Levi-"  
But he pulled him down for another kiss, his tongue exploring it's way around delicately.   
Levi felt Erwin's strong hands on his hips as he pulled away once more.  
"Aaah Levi you will be the death of me. I have to get back to work. But come to my room later. I want to make it up to you."  
"Make what up?" Levi's face almost showing concern.   
"Just everything in the past. Let's not talk of it. Just come. Around 8."  
He kissed Levi one last time and left.   
He stood there. Dumbstruck. His face still void of emotion. He'd gotten good at that over the years and the people he'd lost.  
His stomach knotted, he didn't feel that great.  
He pushed it from his mind as he thought about the evening coming.  
He didn't actually have long. Suppose he had time to clean up though.   
\-----------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------  
Erwin poured Jean a drink. Handing it to the younger man he says "Levi is joining us tonight. Treat him well." His voice demanding.  
Jean looked away "Why? Why not just me and you?" He gulped the drink coughing. "Argh aheh! How much alcohol is in this?!" His head instantly feeling fuzzy.  
"Enough." He grinned. "Best behaviour. Me and you are great. But it can be greater." His smile wide and encouraging.   
Jean half smiled back, finishing off the drink wincing and then coughing again.  
Erwin slapped his back. The air leaving his lungs, he tried sucked air back in. "Yeah that will do it thanks." He huskily whispered, full of sarcasm.   
Erwin laughed just as there was a knock on the door. He turns to Jean "Now the real fun starts.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi felt his composure slip as he closed his door and headed for Erwin's.  
Turning the corner he sees the Commanders room. Striding up he knocks on the door with confidence before stepping in.

He spots Jean first. His scowl evident. "You. What are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed at him.  
Turning he sees Erwin looking sly. Or was that smug.

Levi looked between the two men  
Confusion setting in.  
"Don't worry my little Levi. This will be good." He started towards the small angry man.  
"I hope you don't mean-"   
Erwin closed the gap between them. His mouth on Levi's. He could taste the alcohol on his superior. Pulling away he looks at him, seriousness over flowing in him.  
He looked back at Jean, who's face reddened as he looked away.

Eyes back on Erwin.   
"Come on, whaddya say. He's pretty good, knows what he's doing. I'm sure he practices with that small blonde guy." He nodded and winked toward Jean, his face going a deeper red as he refused their gaze. He fiddled with the edging of his shirt.   
"Jean come here." Erwin demanded. He shuffled along not in protest, he looked nervous.  
Levi's palms began to sweat, his heartbeat accelerating, ringing loud in his ears.  
What is going on.  
"S-sir......" His voice trailed off as Jean stood close, eyes refusing to connect, he was really shy Levi thought, his cock beginning to stir.  
"Go ahead Levi. It's alright." He pushed Jean a little closer, he bumped into Levi clumsily.

"I'm sorry captain!"

Levi was instantly hard.

He looked down and then up Jeans body, slowly taking it all in. He had a nice figure, tall, not bad looking really. A long face but still alright.

He leant up and gently kissed the younger man on the lips. Jean squeaked out, nerves wracking through him.   
The Captain terrified him, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to go through with this.  
The feeling of his lips was undeniably fascinating. One wrong move and he'd fear the captain would kill him.

Levi wrapped his hand in the back of Jean's hair, fingers tangling pulling him closer deepening the kiss.

Levi felt Erwin start to undo his shirt, pulling his cravat he placed it on the dresser. Slipping off his shirt it fell to the floor, Jean's hands explored the smaller man's body. His white skin smooth and soft. 

Erwin interrupted the two men, pulling Levi close to him he took his mouth.  
Urgent, passionate.   
His hand trailed down until it rested on the bulge in Levi's trousers. He rubbed slowly and gently, enticing moans from Levi, he undid his belts, allowing his trousers to fall. Left only in his boxers, Jean looks him and blushes hard, watching the two men he suddenly feels like he's invading. He shifts his feet awkwardly.  
"Jean." Erwin beckoned him over.   
"Keep him happy for a minute." His voice like silk, smooth in his ears. "Yes Sir."  
He kisses Levi again, his confidence coming out slightly as he tilts his head slipping his tongue in the captain's mouth.

Erwin undoes his shirt, leaving it on, he slides out of his trousers and boxers. His hard length throbbing.

Erwin sat on his bed, "Levi."   
He turns, instantly moving from Jean he joins Erwin. He slides back on the bed a bit, legs off the side, Levi straddles Erwin, lowering himself to sit in Erwin's lap. He kisses his lips, he can feel Erwin's manhood throbbing against his stomach.   
He felt Jean come up behind him. His lips across his shoulder, along his back to his other shoulder. He shivered, goosebumps covering his pale skin.  
Erwin stretched across the the bedside table grabbing the oil, emptying some into his hand he rub it down himself, slowly teasing, he lifted the smaller man up to his feet, turning Levi round so his back was to him. He slid Levi's boxers down slowly, revealing his aching cock.   
Jeans mouth was on him again, fire felt like it was roaring through his body.   
He felt Erwin's strong hands on his waist again, he was lifted up, slowly he was put down on Erwin's cock, he winces slightly as Erwin's pushes into him, he slowly slides down his long length, his own cock reaching new levels of hard.  
Jean kissed him again, hard this time, he'd undressed himself and was now standing in front of Levi naked. Levi reached down and grabbed Jeans cock stroking softly as Erwin thrust inside him.   
Jeans hand wrapped round the back of Levi's neck as his tongue swirled against his Captains.

He was pumping him hard now, Jeans whimpering from in front, Erwin's groaning from behind.   
Levi felt close. His prostate being pounded by Erwin was head on every thrust. Levi moaned out Erwin's name, Jean bucked in his hand. Levi's body was coated in sweat. His body constricting around Erwin's cock. His legs felt weak, Jean dropped to his knees and took Levi in his mouth. His moans now incoherent.  
Erwin bounced him up on his cock as it felt like Jean swallowed him whole, his voice come out like some disgruntled cry as he cum hard in jeans mouth. His body wracked out at the sheer force of his high, he opens his eyes.  
Eren.   
Eren was looking at him. Shock on his face.  
Levi's body spasmed as he tried to get up, the pleasure still flowing through him making it impossible.   
"Eren!" His voice pleading and frantic, but the boy had gone.


	10. Chapter 10

"You piece of shit!" Levi spat.  
Erwin stood "Come now Levi how was I to kno-"  
"Shut the fuck up!" Levi interrupted as he pulled his trousers on. Anger surged through his body.

Jean sat on the floor by the corner of the bed, white as a sheet. Pulling his pants on he stiffens.  
It's all over. That jerk hates him, and now he's seen this he's going to be the laughing stock of the Scouts.  
His eyes widened.  
Armin.  
His hand slowly coming up to his mouth. He closes his eyes.  
He's fucked up this time.

Erwin put his hand on Levi's shoulder, he slaps it off.  
"Don't fucking touch me." Hatred burned through his eyes.   
He headed for the door, tripping over Jean. Both men got to their feet quickly.  
"And you!" Levi's anger filled the room.   
Jean winced, unable to speak.  
"If I find out you breathed a single word of this, I will fucking kill you."   
Jean swallowed nodding in agreement.

Levi stormed out of the door, slamming it hard.  
He takes a few steps down the hall, turning he leans up against the wall.  
His usual emotionless face looking pained.

Enjoy it for whatever it is. And if it ends badly so be it.

His thoughts echoed through his mind.   
He hadn't got to enjoy it hardly at all.

Erwin sat on the bed.  
"You can leave now as well." His voice abrupt.  
"I ah." Jean looked away.   
"What is it boy spit it out."  
"Well it's just ah, Eren." Jean shifted uncomfortably.  
"What about the him?" He pulled Jean closer "You jealous boy?" Jeans face reddened.   
"No-"  
Erwin's eyebrows raised   
"Its just ah, Will he, You know tell anyone about this?" Jean avoided his eyes.

Erwin chuckled letting him go.  
"Well Eren is Levi's newest little plaything, so if Eren was the jealous type he may well be the problematic one, if he doesn't want to share."   
He winked at Jean, all the colour seeming to leave the young man's face.  
"What's the issue Jean? Would it ruin your big reputation?"   
Jean wiped at his brow with the back of his hand. "No, well I don't know. But Eren is best friends with.... someone."  
Erwin's grin spread across his face.  
"Oh the little blonde one. What's his name again?"   
"Armin!" Jean snapped, his face red with anger.

Erwin stood, he approached Jean suddenly. leaning down his lips barely touching Jean's.  
Jean felt his self control vanish as he leaned in and kissed his commander. Erwin slid the mans pants back down, he didn't attempt to stop him. He couldn't now.  
Erwin turned him round and bent him over.   
Jean shook all over, the anticipation killing him. His whimpers loud in the room.   
Erwin slid himself in to the trembling man, pulling on his hips as he did.  
Jean bucked under him, his mind foggy.   
He'd never done this with...

"Armin who?" The commander cooed in his ear as he pulled him up by his hair.

Jeans eyes opened wide.  
Armin.  
Armin who?  
His body spasmed as he cum all over the Commanders floor.   
Sparks soared through his pulsating cock as me moaned out riding his high.

Erwin slid out of the shaking man.

"I didn't even need to touch your dick and you're cumming all over the place."  
He bent down close to his ear.  
"Can Armin do that to you too?"


	11. Chapter 11

Eren felt like the wind had been knocked from his lungs.  
He opened the Commanders door and right there, looking right at him was Levi.  
He was on Erwin, he was naked.  
Jean had! His mouth?!   
Eren couldn't think.   
His eyes met with Levi's. The man tried to stand.  
And then Eren turned and ran.

Down the hall as quick as he could and out into the night.  
He kept on running through the dark not letting his thoughts in his mind.

"Eren!"   
He stops, turning he see's Armin.  
Panting he tries to hide his anger his pain his upset as his friend catches up to him.  
"Hey Armin, you good?" He bends over, hands resting on his legs, chest feeling tight.

He raises an eye brow. "I'm... good." He replies cheerfully. "Why are you running around at this time?"

Eren stands straight, looking his best friend in the face.   
The same best friend he told nothing to.   
Shared nothing with.   
His heart ached, but not about this. Tears pricked at his eyes, he hoped to god he didn't start crying.

"Is Jean a good friend of yours?"

The question shocked Armin, he laughed but averted his eyes.   
"Armin..?"   
"Oh Eren, I wasn't going to say anything because I know you don't like him. But we've been kind of seeing each other, I know it makes no sense. But please keep this to yourself."  
His heart clenched again. This time for Armin.

Eren screwed his face up disgusted. "Jean?! What how?! The guy is a complete idiot."

Armin's face blushed instantly. "Stop Eren, I like him, I never said you had to like him, so just leave it please, save what ever pitiful excuse you have for not liking him, I don't want to hear it."

"Sure, not a word." He promised, thrown off by his friend's sudden outburst, that wasn't like Armin.

"Well thank you. I've got some things to do before I have plans to ah. Erm to see Jean."  
he looked from Eren uneasily as he walked off.

Now Eren was angry.  
That stupid bastard.  
How dare he play with his friends heart like that.   
But Armin..

He'd well and truly had enough. He wanted his bed. He wanted to forget everything, forget Levi.   
Fuck.   
He couldn't forget Levi.  
The man made his skin feel on fire.  
He pushed him from his thoughts as he made his way back to his room. Sticking to the shadows out of sight.

Outside his door something didn't feel right. He pushed on the door and it swung open.  
He headed inside quietly.  
The door slammed closed, he turns and sees Jean.

And then he sees red.

He lunged at Jean, punching him straight in the mouth.

The man fell with ease.   
Eren straddled the screaming man, he swung both arms, punches connecting with Jeans face.

Still screaming Jean manages to get a punch in, right under Eren's chin,shocked he fell backwards landing on his ass.   
Jean was on him in an instant. Anger pooling from him.  
"Back off! I didn't know you had a fucking thing for the little Captain!" He spat. Eren actually winced at his words.  
His fiery eyes burning.  
"Now leave me be. Before word gets out that you get special treatment for jerking off the superiors." A sneer spread across his face.

"And I'll tell Armin you had your mouth full of the little Captain, as you call him." Eren's voice oozed confidence.   
His eyes saying I got you right where I want you.

Jean refused to acknowledge what he meant by it, shrugging it off.  
"Why would I care?" He folded his arms.  
"That's funny, because I just see him, and he's like super excited about you two's plans later." Eren's voice high and mocking as he shrugged.

Jeans face changed, his face reddening.

"Just don't." His eyes narrowed as he sat back, off of Eren but still close. He sighed, frustration setting in. He clawed his hands through his hair. "Argh this is so fucking stupid! What was I thinking?!" Head in his hands as he leans down. "So fucking stupid."

Eren watched fascinated.  
Never seeing him like this he didn't know what to do, did he feel sorry for him? Could this horse faced bastard actually care about Armin.   
He remembered Armin's warning to leave him be. He'd be so angry, but even angrier at Jean. Or would it be okay? Would Armin see the better in him?

He leant forward and put his hand on Jeans knee, scooching a bit closer to the sniveling wreck.

He tried to sound compassionate. "Don't cry, you look like a dick." He instantly regretted his words thinking he'd cry more.

Jean wiped his face as he tried stifling a snort of laughter.

Eren smiled, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.  
Nah he's a dick.  
Eren laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Seriousness crept back onto Jeans face.

"I was just thinking that you are actually a dick." Eren laughed harder causing a smirk from Jean.

"Yeah well, you're a dick too." He retorted looking away, face feeling flushed.

"Ha!" He pushed Jean, who in turn grabbed his arm as he fell on his back, pulling Eren down with him.  
Eren fell clumsily down onto him.

Their faces were so close, Eren doesn't move.  
Jean looks uneasily at him, avoiding his eyes.

"W-What Jaeger?" His voice accusing.

"Nothing..." His voice lingered in the silent room.

Jeans face went even more red.  
Eren could feel the heat coming off of him.   
Why couldn't he get up?  
He leaned down closing his eye's suddenly kissing Jean.   
The man under him froze, eyes wide.   
Eren opened his, their eyes connecting and suddenly Eren's to his feet , he stumbled backwards and fell straight back over landing with a crash.

"The fuck was that, Jaeger!" He sat up, not looking Eren's way. He gets to his feet shakily.  
"I've ah got to be somewhere."  
He practically ran to the door and out. Not bothering to shut it behind him.

Eren was still laying on the floor where he landed, he didn't want to get up. He wanted the world to swallow him up whole.

What the fuck was going on.


	12. Chapter 12

Eren lay still on his bed staring up at the ceiling, his mind flooded with everything that had happened in the recent weeks. Heck the recent years even.

He was so confused.   
He'd kissed Jean.  
What was wrong with him?  
That horse faced bastard.  
He wondered what Levi was doing. He still hasn't seen him since...  
Eren clamped his eyes shut, he covered his ears trying to block out all the cruel thoughts.

\------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------

Levi knocked on the door. He didn't wait for an answer as he let himself in.  
"Levi. What a pleasant surprise."   
Erwin sounded serene.  
Levi's eyes were to the floor.   
He stood and headed for Levi, closing the gap between them.

Levi grabbed a handful of Erwin's shirt pulling him down, smashing his lips against the Commanders and slamming the door closed.

Levi was like a wild animal, Erwin couldn't keep up with him as he saw the smaller man had ripped the clothes from his body.   
"Clothes off now." He growled between kissing and biting.  
"Whoa, you got some fire tonight!" He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, Levi'd had enough. He grabbed it and ripped it open. His buttons bouncing around.

Levi thought of Eren.

But that was long finished he thought as he kissed his way down the Commanders chest, finally sitting on his knees.  
"Little Levi, ah, what's gotten into you." He breathed out as Levi tugged his trousers down. Peeling his tight boxers from his skin he shivered at the cool air.   
"Its not what's in me-" he whispered as he held his cock firmly. "Its what is going to be in me."   
His voice sly as he toyed with Erwin's ever growing cock.   
Levi had never seen him so hard.   
He looked up, Erwin's face proud and smug.  
"You've changed your tune." His voice cocky too.

Levi looked amused. He slowly started pumping Erwin up and down, twitching his wrist at just the right moments.

"Indeed I have." He slowly stood, still gripping him tightly.   
Erwin mumbled something quietly, Levi pulled him down with his other hand, slipping his tongue in his mouth.

He stops, pulling away Erwin looks in confusion.  
Suddenly Levi kicks and takes his legs out from under him. Falling on his back, Levi orders him to stay put.   
Erwin obliges for now. The excitement taking over his body. Making it succumb to Levi's demands.

Levi straddled the larger man, he could feel Erwin's manhood pressed up against the back of his ass.

Erwin spat in his hand, he feels for Levi's entrance, he slowly wipes his hand across, coating Levi.  
Levi's face, slightly shocked and revolted.   
"Tsk, that's disgusting." He remarked, he narrowed his eyes at him.

Erwin's eyebrow raised "Needs must, Levi. Unless you want me going in dry?"   
"Shut up and get on with it already." Levi growled, he was becoming impatient.

Erwin chuckled, he lifts Levi up, the man looking angry at the absurdity of being moved around again.  
He slowly lowers him over his cock, gently pushing in as Levi winces. His hands rest on Erwin's shoulders as he adjusts to the sudden pressure.   
"Fuuuuck." He hissed out between clenched teeth. His back arching until every inch of the commander was inside him. 

"Levi, you're twitching around me, does it feel good?"

"Shut up, don't make this disgusting." Levi panted, he felt so fucking full.

Erwin started forcing Levi back up, only to slam him back down harder, hitting Levi right where it mattered.   
He moaned out, face full of anguish.  
Erwin looked up at him, his face hiding nothing for once.   
So unlike him.

He must of really done a number on him this time.  
Levi made him feel so good, and he..  
No.  
Erwin thrust himself up hard, gripping Levi tightly, fingers digging in his skin.

Levi saw stars, his breathing erratic coming out in pants. Erwin's strong hands still holding his hips moving him up and down and meeting him with thrusts each time, he couldn't control the noises coming from his mouth.

Erwin couldn't look away from him, never really seeing how truly magnificent this man was.   
Levi actually took his breath away.

Pulling the commanders head towards him kissing him, his body bucked, he could feel it coming.   
He bit Erwin's lip as his pulsating cock shot out all over his chest.

Erwin continued to pound into the shaking man, he slowly feels himself cum, he grunts out and squeezes Levi's hips until his cock stops twitching. He pulls away from kissing. Levi doesn't meet his eyes.   
Instead he gets up, gathering his stuff together and putting his ripped clothes on as best as possible, before quietly leaving.

Erwin stood, slightly confused.  
He hadn't said anything.   
He hadn't even looked back at him.

He felt like an explosion had gone off in his head.

So after all this time, he's the one that finally breaks through.

"Well this is a total shit show." He sighed, a tension headache settling in on his already confused head.


	13. Chapter 13

Levi looked up at Erwin, his face pushed down in the dirty water. Mud splashed up his face, they will be sorry for forcing him into this filth.

Anger surged through his body.   
He would kill him.  
He knew that for sure.   
That massive hulk of a man had captured them, He and his two friends Furlan and Isabel.

He hadn't attacked him as such, mainly dodged his attacks and focused on restraining him, but that was enough.   
"Lend me your strength. Join the Survey Corps." Erwin had asked as he leant in the mud and dirty water. Was he trying to prove something dirtying his clothes?

I agreed to join through clenched teeth.  
We had a job to do, all three of them did.  
The three of them could handle this.

Wait what's happening?   
Where am I? Where's Erwin?

Isabel.... Why is her head...?   
Furlan? No. It can't be.   
No. I've done this before.   
Not again.  
Please.

"You knew everything from the start, you knew we were after you, and yet you!" Levi spat and lunged towards Erwin, he was restrained. Falling to the floor the tears fell freely.  
"Don't. You'll regret it." Erwin was standing over Levi. "We're carrying on. I expect you to come with me." His head high as he trotted off on horseback.

Levi's head spun. What was going on?

He's back in his room.  
Erwin's here with him.

Tangled in the sheets, wait when did?

Erwin kissed him deeply. "Its okay." He whispered to me, is it? I asked myself.

Erwin pulled the sheets aside freeing them both. He pulled Levi's body down the bed, leaning he planted kisses along his slim body.   
Levi moaned out, his head foggy.  
He felt Erwin's lips on his again as he slowly pushed himself inside Levi.   
His kissing passionate, Levi felt his whole body succumb to him. Arching his back as he moaned his commanders name closing his eyes.  
Opening them, he was stood, Erwin facing away from him.

What?

"I don't know what you want me to say, Levi. I don't remember it happening, you know how it is. I'd had too much to drink-"

"How many times are you going to use that excuse?!" Levi's usually cold eyes were burning, the pain evident in them.

"Levi look, you're a very good friend of mine. Let's keep it that way aye?   
I'm sorry about what's happened, I really am. But it won't happen again.   
It was a mistake, I don't feel anything for you, not like that. Do you understand?" A weak smile on his lips.

"Crystal clear, Sir." The feeling in his chest made it hard to breathe. How could he be so stupid.

Suddenly he saw Eren  
"Are you sure about this, brat." He heard himself say.   
Eren's smile said it all as he kissed him.

Eren....

Levi's eyes opened, groggily he rubbed at them.  
Stupid dreams.   
Why did his brain do this.   
Why did he have to think of that time, now?

He knew Erwin had practically saved him. Saved him from the scum life underground.

After Furlan and Isabel, he still asked him to join the scouts. Even after he knew the whole time they were there to kill him, he still had faith in Levi.

So Levi did the only logical thing.

He fell in love with his commander.

This cold black heart of his, finally felt alive.  
And it felt good.

Not that he showed it. He kept everything hidden. A book under lock and key. That emotionless face he'd grown so accustomed to.

He remembered going over plans with Erwin in his office. It was late.   
They'd both been drinking, It was just like any other night.

They'd laughed about something, he couldn't remember what.  
He remembered putting his drink down and turning to Erwin, his lips gently pushed up to Levi's. He froze, unsure of what to do.

"Come little Levi, it's okay." He whispered huskily, wrapping his hand round the back of Levi's neck slowly pulling him closer.

Levi swallowed, looking at the one thing he wanted, the one thing that made him feel life. He pushed his nerves from his mind as he returned the kiss, his head swam.

He felt his cock get hard, something that didn't happen very often and certainly not in the presence of others.  
He blushed as he looked away, embarrassment finally taking over, Erwin pulled his head back by his chin "No." He kissed him deeply.

A knock on the door jolted Levi, ripping him from his memories.

He blinked focusing on the door.  
"Yes?" His voice blunt.

The door squeaked open and Eren appeared around it.   
Levi kept his eyes cold.  
"What do you want?" His voice lacking any friendly tone.

Eren slipped in and closed the door quickly. Turning back to Levi he approached him as if he were a wild animal.   
Levi narrowed his eyes at him as he stood right in front of him.

Eren felt sick. He couldn't believe he'd actually come back here.   
He felt like a pest now, one that needed to be exterminated.

He looked to the floor, then back up at Levi.

"What is it brat. I'm busy."

"Why are you being like this?" His voice quiet.

Levi looked away. "I'm not being like anything. What do you want?"  
Eren looked at his feet, suddenly not knowing what to ask until he blurted out. "Why did you come to my room that night?"   
His eyes meeting Levi's, full of demand.

"I don't know." He shrugged "I wasn't thinking about it."

"You wasn't thinking about it? You came to my room, you don't know why because you weren't think about it." His confidence returned.

Levi looked away "Yes."

"I suppose you weren't thinking when you put that small bottle of oil in your pocket either, hey Captain?"

This shocked Levi, his face remained blank though. His composure will not slip again.   
He didn't offer a reply.

Eren sighed. "You and Erwin..?"

Levi's back stiffened, his whole body turning tense. He turned away. "What about us."   
Eren flinched. "Are you together?"   
The room was too quiet.  
".....No."  
"And Jean?" His voice unpleasant when speaking his name. He could see them together now. And then shockingly thoughts of him kissing Jean came back to him.

"Why is your face going red?" Levi asked, his voice accusational.

Eren looked away. "Just answer me." He said quietly.

"No, me and Jean are not a thing." He muttered out, he wasn't amused.

Eren was close to him again, too close he thinks.

"But you were..."

"Does that matter?" He asked coldly, regretting it as soon as it left his lips.   
Eren turned and headed for the door.

"No, wait, Eren!"

He stopped, keeping his back to Levi.   
"Why?" His voice had changed. Sounded strained.

"I... don't know..."

"Don't know a lot these days do you, Captain?" Eren said dryly.

"Don't push it, acting like a shitty brat."   
Eren turned to face him, Levi had taken a few steps towards him.   
"Its better then the heartless fool who screws around because they don't know how they're feeling." He said in a mocking voice, mimicking Levi's cold stare.

Eren saw Levi's fist come towards his face a little too late. It connected with his nose as he fell backwards blood spraying out, landing on his ass.  
"Don't fucking mock me kid." His anger evident.

"Ah! Ow! What the fuck!? I'm always just a kid. A kid until you want to be fucked that is." Eren's voice loud, echoing in the small room.

Levi's face flashed red.  
How dare he speak this way.

"You're on thin ice remember, you shitty little brat. We stick our necks on the line just having you here with us. So don't for one minute think you're safe because you claim your loyalty is here. You may be full of fire but you're not indistinguishable, if the time comes for it, I'll kill you myself."

"Then do it now. Kill me." Eren held his arms out blood dripped down his face from his nose. "Come on, get on with it. You want to do it, I'm giving you a free pass. End it now."

Levi didn't make a move. He simply watched.

Eren got in his face. "Come on Captain!" He shouted loudly.  
Levi staying calm, assessing the situation.  
"Oh I get it, you'll only do it if I'm a threat! Well how about this!" He raised his hand to his mouth ready to bite. "Ready captain?" His eyes like fire.  
Levi's eyes widened as Eren's teeth came close to his flesh, he grabbed Eren knocking him backwards.  
Both men falling to the floor in a heap.

"Don't fucking play around Eren! This is why I call you a kid, because that's what you are!" He looked down at the younger man. Tears in the boys eyes.   
Levi truly saw the hurt in Eren's eyes.   
He could see his own pain reflecting in them.

He couldn't tear himself away from his big open innocent eyes.

"Levi?" He squeaked.  
"Its okay." Levi replied, he wiped the blood from Eren's lips, gently kissing him.  
Eren responded as soon as Levi's lips touched his. He snakes his hands round the back of Levi's neck, tugging him down. His body pushed up against him.  
He feels Levi's hand resting on his hip.  
There was no urgency. Slow soft kissing, their tongues working together no fighting for dominance. Levi slips his hand up Eren's stomach under his shirt, fingers slowly tracing up his chest, he brushes past Eren's nipple as groans softly into the kiss.   
Levi's other hand starts undoing Eren's trousers, tugging them down Eren's shimmies them down his legs. Levi leans up from him pulling Eren's shirt up, Eren sits forward and pulls his top off chucking it to the side.

Levi comes closer to the near naked boy. He kisses his neck, going along to his collar bone his tongue tasting along the way.   
Eren moaned out, his boxers restricting his hard twitching manhood.   
Levi leans back up, he removes his cravat, pulling his shirt off he neatly places them to the side, glancing at Eren daring him to say a word.   
He didn't.  
His belt was next, he wasn't too worried about these, leaving his trousers and belts in a heap at his feet, kicking them to the side. He kneels between Eren's legs, kissing down his chest, Eren's slim body was trembling, Levi's cool stare nearly falters at this.  
He gently tugs at Eren's boxers, he lifts his ass up as Levi pulls them down and throws them over his shoulder.  
Eren's face blushed hard at his nakedness, it almost enticed a smirk from Levi.  
He slid his boxers down as he once again leant down and took the boys mouth with his own.  
Eren murmured against him, his body felt an aching, an aching that needed only Levi. He was like a drug that Eren couldn't get enough of.  
"Are you really sure?" Levi whispered into the kiss.

"Ah, stop asking me now please. I'm not ah a kid." Eren didn't want to break the kiss.

Levi positioned himself up against Eren, the younger boys body tensed.  
"Relax or it won't work." He kissed Eren softly, his tongue doing things that made Eren's knees weak.

He slowly pushed himself into Eren gently.

So tight, so fucking tight it's nearly impossible he thought to himself.

Eren winced at the sudden invasion of pressure. He was sure his face contorted, he felt Levi push every inch into him, staying there letting him adjust. When he thinks it's enough he gently pulls back out, rocking his hips he thrusts up into the boy. 

"L-Levi!" Eren's eyes widened as his breath caught.   
What was that?  
Levi was brushing against something at every soft thrust, that made everything stand on edge.

Oh.  
My.  
God.

He moaned out incoherent noises as Levi kissed him again, Eren constricting around his dick as Levi grunted out a guttural sound.

He pulls Eren's long legs up and around his waist, freeing to push in harder, as he did Eren saw stars. His pulsating cock emptying his load over his own chest.   
Levi thrust quick and hard, building up his own high. His cock being gripped in a tight blanket of heat.   
Eren's body trembling again, making the Captain moan out as he finally released into the younger man. The panting man slowed coming to a stop.

Levi pulled out of Eren and lay next to him on the floor. He pushed his sweaty hair from his face.  
Eren slid over, he rested an arm gingerly over Levi's waist.  
Close to his ear whispers with closed eyes. "I think I really like you..." His voice quiet, barely audible.

Levi looked at the ceiling. "Yeah. I think so too, brat."  
Eren smiled to himself, he'd not been this happy in a long time. 

Levi's face still the cold mask it always is. 

What the fuck do I do now he thinks to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Levi dreamt of Erwin again.  
One of their drunken mistaken nights, that somehow didn't feel like a mistake.  
"Just come here." Erwin whispered. His hands grabbing Levi's wrists.  
"This isn't what you want Erwin, please. Just stop, what you're doing is cruel."   
He pulled Levi close to him, pulling him against his body.   
"We work great together." He cooed at the smaller man.

"Yeah until you sober up-" Erwin's lips were on his, Levi's restraint went straight out the window as he lost himself.

Levi.

Levi?

He slowly woke up. "Jeez five more minutes Erwin." he sighed out stretching clicking his neck.

"Its Eren, actually." The boys voice quiet.

Levi's eyes shot open as he sat up right.

"Eren, that wasn't what it seems." Slight panic in his usually calm voice.   
Eren put his hand up, cutting Levi off.  
"Its fine, old habits eh." He shrugged his shoulders, as if it didn't matter.  
Levi laid back down groaning.

"I've ah, got to be somewhere, I'll speak to you later." He slipped out the door before Levi could answer him.

Fuck.

This was why he didn't do feelings he reminded himself.

Eren walked down the corridor. He was a bit annoyed, but some things couldn't be helped he guessed.

But why Erwin? What was so great about him?   
Eren screwed his face up thinking about the Commander.

When just who happened to turn the corner.  
Erwin.  
Fuck sake.

"Eren." His voice toneless.   
"Morning Sir." His voice lacking it's usual cheer.  
"Been to see Levi?" A slight smirk to his lips.  
"No Sir. Was just walking around having a stretch. My box bed is a little on the small side." He shrugged making no big deal.

"Right." His voice sounded bored.

"Well I'll be going then, Sir." He walked passed Erwin, rolling his eyes when he was out of sight.

Erwin carried on down the corridor.   
Like shit he didn't see Levi.   
He hadn't even slept in his room last night.   
Annoyance swam through him.  
That kid will be punished accordingly for lying.

He stood outside of Levi's room. He thought about just walking in, but settled on knocking instead.

"Yes?" Came a strained reply.

Erwin opened the door, Levi looked up at him from across the room at his desk, he'd dressed casually for a change, his uniform hung up by the door. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" His cold stare on form.

"I didn't want anything, I just wanted to see how you were..." His voice trailed off, the silence deafening.   
Erwin suddenly felt pathetic.   
Looking at the small man his heart clenched.

He'd fucked up. Was it too late? He pondered.

He walked to Levi, his ears thumping.

"The other night." Erwin started.

"Was a mistake." Levi replied dryly. "It won't happen again."

"Wha? But can we talk about this?"

"Its not up for discussion." Levi stood up, facing his Commander. "We are better as friends, like you always said." His cool attitude never wavering.

The shock on Erwin's face evident, he went and sat on Levi's bed. The groaning springs the only sound in the room.

"Levi, come sit please." His voice seemed different Levi thought as he slowly walked over and sat down.   
Erwin turned to him just watching him.  
Levi became nervous. Yeah he could say all those things, but could be actually stay true to it?  
Could be resist this man?  
The man he owed so much to, the one man that made him feel alive. He was all he had left in the world.  
This was Erwin Smith.

All thoughts left Levi's head as his lips pressed up against his Commander's.   
It felt so natural, so right.   
He all but melted in Erwin's strong arms as he pulled him close.   
"Ah Levi, I'm sorry, for everything."  
Levi shushed him before slipping his tongue into his mouth, gently pushing him back on the bed.  
His fingers making fast work on Erwin's shirt buttons, opening it up, he kissed up his chest then neck, kissing his jawline until he met his mouth once again.

Eren's face popped into his head. That deep blush he gets on his cheeks when Levi touches him.

He opens his eyes, looking down at Erwin, his brows furrow.

"What am I doing?" Levi looked dumbstruck.   
Erwin chuckled under him. "Isn't that a bit obvious, little Levi?" He kissed at his lips, gently biting at the smaller man.

"No, ah. No more Erwin." He breathed deeply turning his mouth away from him. "I can't." He barely whispered.  
Erwin's hand came up, fingers tracing over Levi's lips, his jaw line, snaking round the back of his head pulling him down.  
He plants gentle kisses along his neck, Levi slowly moans, his body reacting to Erwin's touch as he kissed his way back to Levi's lips.  
Erwin's hand palmed him through his pants, Levi hisses out, eyes threatening to roll back.

He couldn't escape this, these feelings he had for this man were too strong. He'd loved him for so long.   
The only person to make his heart beat.  
No.  
That wasn't true at all.

Levi shot up walking backwards fast, he connects with the wall, panting he runs for the door.  
"Levi!" Erwin shouted after him, the door swayed open. He'd gone.

"Fuck!" Erwin shouted running his hands through his hair.  
Levi was becoming troublesome.


	15. Chapter 15

Levi tried pushing thoughts of Erwin from his mind as he ran from his own room.   
He felt ridiculous, where was he going to go?  
He didn't really care thinking about it, he just needed to be away from Erwin.  
His heart tightened at the thought of the man he'd left behind.

How, after all this time, could he?   
Why admit now, that he had feelings? After all this fucking time.  
Wait.  
No.  
What if he'd had feelings all along?

Levi pondered these thoughts for a moment as his legs kept going.

He just couldn't make sense of it. If he felt the same, Why not say?

He kept on running, Hange suddenly came into view a little too late.  
Levi ran straight into her knocking her down backwards.  
"Hey lev-ooomph!" She made a deflating sound as she hit the floor, Levi landing roughly on on top of her.

Hange's face a crimson red as she peered up at the smaller, slightly angry man.  
"H-hey Levi!" She chirped again, beaming up at him. Her glasses were askew.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Hello, shitty eyes." His tone abrupt. He leveled her glasses on her face, which was now reaching new shades of red.  
Movement catches his eyes to the left.

Eren.

Levi shot to his feet, remembering to help Hange up last minute.

"I need to borrow Eren." Levi looked from Hange to Eren.   
Hange's face flopped to a frown, she started whining. "Buuut it's my turn now! We have things to do-"  
Levi raised a hand silencing her.

Eren shuffled on his feet looking between the two. His face pink as they discussed who was using him for what.

"It won't take long. I'll bring him back when I've finished." Levi glared at her a silent message passed between them, Hange's eyebrow peaked.   
A small smile playing with her lips.  
"Ooh okay Levi." She dramatically winked at him and prepared her elbow to donk him in the arm. But his glare said don't try it.  
Her smile vanished pretty quickly, as Eren coughed to clear the air.

"Eren, come with me." He didn't wait for an answer as he headed towards the cellar.

The cellar? Eren thinks to himself. Are they chaining me up again?

"Sir?" He questions the Captain, his voice an embarrassing squeak. 

Levi turns on his heels, "Now, that's an order."

"I'll see you later Hange, sorry."

That cold stare looking right through Eren had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

He gulped but complied as he shuffled his feet towards the stairs.  
Levi went down first, the dimly lit room appeared to swallowed Levi as he trudged down the stairs.

Eren grumbled as he slowly made his way down.  
It was cold and Eren shivered slightly. He wasn't sure if the cold was to blame or his nerves.

When he reached the bottom he saw Levi with his back to him, Staring off at nothing.

Slowly approaching the smaller man, blood thumping in his ears. He didn't know what they were doing here.  
Levi interrupted his thoughts.  
"I've got some things I need to say. And I don't want you saying anything, until I'm done. Do you understand, Eren?"   
Levi turns and looks and him.

"Yeah sure, whatever you need to say, I'm listening." Eren tried to sound confident. But he wasn't convinced.

Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as his eyes closed. Clearly he was stressed. He runs his hands through his hair, Eren loves it when he does that.   
Stop concentrate.

"Erwin, was not just a friend." He started, Eren's full concentration was on his Captain now, know doubt about it.

"He saved me. I lived in the underground, I was a thug." He looked up at Eren, waiting for a reaction when there wasn't one he continued.  
"He wanted me to join the Survey corps. But I had a secret mission to kill him. Me and my two friends. Furlan and Isabel. We joined, and they ended up dying.   
They were killed by a titan, and I couldn't protect them. I was too preoccupied." His eyes closed again.   
He looked hurt. Levi was so good at hiding emotion, acting as if things didn't bother him. But seeing him now was like a whole new person in front of Eren.

"Erwin knew, he knew what we were there for and yet still asked us to join him. Even when I tried to attack him, feeling at my lowest after losing my only friends.   
He still asked me to join him and lend him my strength. So I focused everything I had, to becoming a Scout, I've never looked back.   
But I ended up getting too close to Erwin."

Eren's back tensed up. His jaw tightening.

"Don't be like that, brat. It's not what it seems. Just listen to me."

Sighing again he retreats to sit on the bed. It groaned in protest as dust puffed into the air.

"Tch." He hated dirt with a passion.

"I spent a lot of my spare time with the Commander, we got on well. He was a good friend. But I stupidly fell in love with him."   
He glanced at Eren, the pain in his eyes evident.  
Eren truly didn't recognise his Captain.

"We were working late one night. Alcohol had been involved. I drank a lot back then, and funnily enough not at all now. I remember laughing about something and then he kissed me."  
His fingers touched his lips as he said this.  
"I'd never been with anyone....before." His cold eyes at the floor, not wanting to connect with Eren.

"And he, he was all I ever wanted or needed. And then... stuff happened....." His face blushed.   
Eren didn't like where this was going.  
"When I spoke to him the day after, he didn't remember anything. Not a single thing. He blamed the booze.   
And it went back to the way it was. My feelings just grew and grew. I'd already had a taste-"

Eren winced at this, he closed his eyes.

"Something bothering you?" His eyes quizzing.

Eren shook his head offering no other reply.

"Anyway, I couldn't lose my feelings. I tried. But he made me feel.... Alive. But like I say he didn't feel the same.   
It didn't just happen the one time, either. Whenever he drank a lot, we'd end up together that night. And the same things would be said the day after it.   
One night, he tried it again but I spoke up. Told him what he was doing was wrong and cruel, but."

His mind wandered to that night.

"Yeah until you sober up-" Erwin's lips were on his, Levi's restraint went straight out the window as he lost himself. Erwin pulled away. "Levi, this-is-ssssreal." He slurred his words. His kissing sloppy. But Levi lapped it all up, grateful for the attention from his Commander, the man that made his heart beat.

Levi shivered, opening his eyes he sees Eren right in front of him. His eyes full of an emotion Levi couldn't quite grasp.

"After that final night, I thought things were going to be different. But I was wrong. He actually woke up next to me in my bed. He wasn't happy. Blamed the booze, we are just friends that sort of shit. Told me he'd never feel the same way about me and to stop chasing it. Made out I was some love sick puppy. Tch." He sighed again. "So, I accepted it. We went back to the way we were, before we started sleeping together.  
That is, until you came along."

"Me? Why, what did I have to do with it?" Eren asked sheepishly.

"I don't know. But if I had to hazard a guess, he's jealous. He pushed me away for so long. I don't think he wants me with someone else."

His words hit home. With someone else. Are we a thing? Eren's mind went into overdrive. 

"So, the other night when I-"

"Please, not now Eren. I know what I did was wrong, but I also can't promise it won't ever happen again. I'm weak, and I'm torn. Torn between the man that saved me and makes me feel things I've never felt before.   
And then there's you."  
He looked at Eren, his big open eyes pleading with Levi.  
"I, I don't know what to do." He hung his head down, finally admitting defeat.

"Do you still love the Commander?"

"What the fuck kinda question is that brat, I don't know!-"

"Just answer me, just be honest with me. I'm not a fucking kid! How do you feel about me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you still love Commander Erwin Smith?" His eyes burning.

Levi kept his face down, hidden in shadows.  
"I never stopped."

The air between the men fell silent.


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't look at me like that, Eren. This isn't easy in the slightest. I don't know what to do. This sort of shit isn't meant to happen. Not like this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eren's words came out harsher than he'd meant.

Levi stood up, walking away from the bed folding his arms.

"Look at the world we live in. People are dying daily, because of titans. We are meant to be helping, saving humanity. Not fucking around. It's just extra distractions and I don't need it. None of us do."

"Why do you lie, why do you deny yourself any happiness? It doesn't make you a bad person, if you decide to do things for you.." Eren slowly moved closer to Levi. "Why can't we have anything?"   
Eren circled the smaller man, "It wouldn't hurt anyone. Know one even had to know. What goes on behind closed doors is know one's business but the door owner." His voice was like silk.   
He had no idea where this confidence had come from but he didn't care.

Levi's eyes widened at him. His heart beating a little faster.

This was the feeling he craved.  
Why shouldn't he enjoy himself, relish in the moment.

"I want you, and I want you now and tomorrow. Drunk and sober. Angry and happy. Why can't you just let someone in. Someone who deserves it. I won't hurt you. I won't reject you the next day. Let me in."

Eren was so close now, Levi could feel his body against his.   
He looked up at this boy who offered so much.

This is why feelings are frowned upon.

Eren places a hand on Levi's chin lifting slightly as his lips make soft contact with Levi's. His eyes widen looking into Eren's eyes.

Eren pulls away just enough to speak. "Still want to punish yourself? Can't we just have some fun, in this dreary and cruel world?" He leans down and kisses Levi's neck, his tongue flicking out across his cool flesh.

"Stop, we can't, not here." Levi pulled away.

"No, Captain. You wanted to come down here. Plus know one knows we're here. So they won't be coming down for a while." His hands slid up Levi's shirt, his cold fingers running over hot hard muscle.   
Levi whimpered under his touch. His face reddened, he hated it when that happened, he couldn't stop it.   
He didn't like not having control.

One of Eren's hands slipped downwards, sliding into Levi's pants, he was painfully hard already, Eren stroked him softly, kissing his way up Levi's neck, his jaw bone and finally meeting his lips.   
Levi's legs felt weak. As if he'd read his mind he felt Eren's hand push on him, forcing him back towards the boxbed.

Levi's mouth became urgent, he nipped and nibbled at Eren's lip between kisses. Fingers wrapping around the back of Eren's neck deepening the kiss.   
Eren felt his own hard throbbing cock, eager to be touched.

Levi felt the bed against the back of his legs, and then Eren made him sit down again on the dusty old thing.  
Levi laid back and pulled Eren down with him, he wrapped his legs around Eren's waist, trapping him in place.   
Levi once again pulls away panting.  
"Are you sure? even after everything I've said and done? You still want this?"  
Eren looks down at him, his eyes full of lust. A smile was etching it's way across Eren's face.  
"I don't want anything else." He leans in kissing him again, he takes his hands from inside Levi's clothes. Frantically pulling off his own shirt and standing to remove his pants and boxers. The cold air gripped his body as he shuddered.

Levi's face flushed watching Eren undress, sitting up he started on his own shirt, yanking it up his body, over his head and chucked it on the bed.  
Was he nervous?   
No, he wanted this. He knew he did.

He lays back down as he lifts his ass up and slides his pants and boxers down his slim legs. He kicks them off his feet, a little bothered by them being on the dirty floor, but he pushes it from his mind.

Eren leans back down, looking over Levi's porcelain skin. His legs twitched slightly.   
Eren kisses his way up Levi's chest, his hand snaked down, gripping Levi's cock. He starts pumping him, his lips over his jaw line now, finally reaching his lips he gently slips his tongue into Levi's mouth. He bucks in Eren's hand, whimpers escape his occupied mouth.   
Eren's tongue swirls against Levi's, a rhythm only the two of them know.   
Levi runs his fingers through Eren's hair, gripping it at the top of his neck as he felt himself nearing, that familiar feel in the bottom of his stomach.   
His soft whimpers replaced with hard groans.   
Eren leans up, pushing his own erection against Levi's, taking them both in his hand he starts jerking fast, Levi lets go of Eren's hair and grips the bedsheets either side of him.   
His breath hitched in his throat as he felt his release seep out of him, it dripped down both mens members, coating them.  
Levi groaned loudly as he rid out his high, his body twitching as he arched his back.

Eren let go of Levi and positioned him up against his entrance.   
He thrust in hard, not wasting time.  
Levi moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion, he saw stars as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Eren claimed his mouth again, tongues colliding.  
He gripped onto Levi's hips as he ground his own against the man, pushing deeper into him, hitting his sweet spot head on.

Levi's legs felt weak as he cum a second time much harder then the first. He grunted and growled out as his twitching cock unloaded over his own chest and stomach.

Eren slowed his pace, waiting for his captain to finish.  
When he saw he was done he removed himself from Levi, and then grabbed him and flipped him over so he was on his front, landing with a thump.   
Eren lined himself up again and rammed in to Levi with such force, Levi was gasping incoherent words, white hot pleasure blinding him as he lost count of how many times he cum. His fists balled up in the bedding, his body twisted and jittered under Eren.

"Levi, ah, fuck!" Eren muttered as he felt himself let go, releasing it all in Levi, his legs buckled a bit as he slowed his pace down, his body quivering as Levi clenched around his pulsating cock.

He allows himself to fall up against Levi, his breathing labored, Levi panting under him.

He gently pulls out and throws himself on the bed next to Levi.  
Both men were spent.   
Levi turns his head to look at Eren.  
"You're remarkable, brat." He wasn't quite smiling, but it wasn't his usual cold stare either.

"I have to go, I know I said know one knows we are here, but Hange does, we've got things to sort. I'll see you later." More of a statement then a question. Getting up he pulls his boxers and pants on, body twisting pulling them up.

"Oh yeah, four eyes." He sighed as he got up, using the blanket to wipe the cum off his body. "Tch." He really hated mess.

Eren was in front of him fast, his soft kisses enticing a sweet moan from Levi.  
"Ah, kid stop. Or you won't be going anywhere." Levi growled at him.  
Eren smiled, one more kiss and he turns and heads for the stairs. Before he goes up he takes one last look at his Captain. He really is an amazing human being, he thinks to himself. He runs up the stairs whilst doing up his shirt buttons.

Eren couldn't contain his smile as he went off in search for Hange.   
By the time he found her it had started to get dark he wasn't so sure they could do experiments now.  
He thought about Levi, and what he was doing now. He smiled again. He actually felt happy.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Night had come, two lanterns lit Levi's small room.

Levi sat on the edge of his desk with his arms folded. The usual cold stare back. He was completely stiff, his back straight.

"I love you..." Levi's words filled the room, and bounced off the walls.

Levi's arms unfolded, he looked up, longing in his eyes.

Erwin's lips brushed up against Levi's. "I love you too."

Fuck. Levi thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Levi reluctantly untangled himself from his Commander and his bed sheets.   
"Levi just a little longer." Erwin chuckled pulling him back down, kissing him passionately.   
Levi barely pulls away.  
"You know I can't!"

"But, I order you to stay. You must obey your Commander." A smirk crept up his lips.

"What, you can't do that!" Levi was almost smiling. He sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you, Erwin." It got easier saying it the more he did.

"I love you too, my little Levi."  
He rolled his eyes at the nickname that had unfortunately stuck to him like glue.

Erwin nuzzled his neck as his big arms wrapped around Levi's small frame.   
The comfortable silence was broken by Erwin as he shifted on the bed.   
"So what of the boy? You haven't really mentioned him since, you know.." his voice trailed off quietly.

Levi tensed, the whole room suddenly changing.  
He pulls his arms away from Erwin, gently pushing Erwin's arms away as he got up.

"Why bring him up now? Can't we just forget everything, for the time being?" He turned around, looking down at the man that finally offers every thing.  
But it wasn't enough.   
He didn't want to end things. Why should he?   
He knew he was being selfish and greedy, deep down.

Erwin sighed, gently wrapping his arms back around him. "Levi you can't-"

"Okay, I'll end it if I have to." He rolled his eyes and folded his arms, realising too late his choice of words.

If I have to.   
It rang through his ears like a ringing bell.   
His body felt cold.

Erwin's arms slipped from round his waist.

Fuck.

"And what about you and Jean?" Levi spat.

Why was he trying to fight.  
Stop.

"Are you going to stop that, or is it just me that has to?"

Anger surged through his body. He couldn't stop his mouth. "You cristised me for fucking Eren because why, because he's young? And the whole time you were fucking Jean?! Jean?! Of all people, fucking Jean."   
He almost laughed to himself.

He got close to Erwin's face, his cold glare going straight through him. "I thought you weren't gay. How long have you been fucking that little prick?!" He spat out his rage.   
His mind a mess, he did the only thing he knew how to do.

In one swift motion he had punched his superior in the jaw, the sound of his fist connecting with his face filled the quiet room.

The shock or Erwin's face shone bright like a light and then softened.  
His hand rubbed the abused area comically. "Well, if you're quite finished-"

Levi rained down more punches to his head as his Commander put his hands to his face shielding him some.   
"Why?! Why did you push me! Why push me away if you wanted it too?!" Levi screamed, fury surging through his veins.

Erwin stood and in one swift motion picked the angry man up, who was still swinging fists. He turned with him and flung him on the bed, he landed clumsily on his back, Erwin was on him in an instant.   
Grabbing Levi's wrists he pinned them down, arms stretched out on the bed above his head.   
Levi panted out angrily. "Let me go!"   
Erwin's face was serious. "You need to calm down, Levi." His stern face inches from Levi's.

"Just tell me why! What did I ever do, for you to just use me and act like it never happened." He thrashed under the man.

"I was scared okay?! I didn't know what to think, what other people would think. I didn't know how to..." His words hung in the air.  
Erwin loosened his grip on Levi's wrists.  
Levi still seething with rage, pulling free he punches Erwin again.  
"You stupid fuckin-"  
Erwin held him down again, his lips on Levi's.   
The kiss was furious, Levi bucked underneath him trying to slot his body closer to Erwin's hulking figure.  
Erwin pulled away, looking at Levi who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't know what to think, I was drunk, everything was hazy and contorted. I don't remember everything, still now. And I'd never felt that way, had those sorts of feelings, not towards another man anyway." He looked away clenching his jaw so hard it ached.

Levi looked up at him, his face was filled with sorrow, could he be telling the truth?

"I don't know why you'd be worried. Seems everyone's gay around here." there was no humour is his voice, turning his head away, he looks anywhere but at Erwin.

"Must we keep doing this?" Erwin pleaded.

"Hmm? You bought it up, Commander, maybe if there's things you'd rather not discuss, then don't bring them up in the first place."

"I see." Erwin stood up, grabbing his shirt as he yanked his trousers up his long legs.   
Heading for the door he turns to Levi. "I know what I did was wrong. And I am very sorry. I wanted to try-"He pinches the bridge of his nose hard as he scrunches his eyes closed, clearly frustrated. "To see if there could be an us. It seems you're not ready to put this behind you. That's disappointing to say the least."

He opens the door and leaves, quietly shutting it behind him.

Levi runs his hands through his hair, frustration setting in.

Why was he such an idiot?

Erwin walked straight into Eren, knocking him down.

"Ah! Sorry there, Eren." He extends his hand to help him up.

Eren looks over his shirtless torso. Given the fact he'd just walked out of Levi's room half naked, and his trousers weren't even done up, he's fairly certain they weren't discussing scout tactics.

Erwin halfheartedly smiles, his face flushes when he can guess what the boy is thinking and turns his head away.

Eren reluctantly takes his hand and he's hoisted up.

"Ah, sorry again boy." He pats Eren on the shoulder, refusing eye contact.

Eren studied his face briefly, noting his red cheeks.  
Embarrassment?  
Guilt?

The Commander took off down the hall without another word, slipping his arms into his shirt sleeves.

He didn't look happy that's for sure.

He knocked on Levi's door, nervous to see him.

"You don't need to knock." He sounded pissed.

Levi had his back to the door as Eren opened it slowly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of thrown that back in your face. And me and the kid, ah we're done. He means nothin-"   
He turns, his cheeks a deep shade of red when he sees Eren.

"Again it's Eren, not Erwin. But thank you, for letting me know there is nothing between us. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, I won't bother you again, Captain."

He walks away, leaving the door open, and Levi close to tears.

He throws himself back on the bed. He can't believe what's happened.   
How stupid could he be?

He finally gets up, going over to the door he slams it hard, he heads over to his desk. Sitting in the chair he opens the bottom draw.  
He pulls out an old bottle of whiskey. He always liked to keep some around despite the fact he quit drinking.  
Levi skips the glass and raises the bottle to his lips, the smell hits him hard and takes him to a place he'd rather not remember.

He closes his eyes as he starts swallowing, the liquid burning his throat as it goes down.

He pulls the bottle away, spilling some down his chin. An emotionless chuckle escapes his lips as he wipes his face.   
He decides to gulp more from his stashed bottle, trying to ignore the rapid burning as it sloshed down.

Coughing he puts the bottle down as he gets up. Pacing round his room he thinks of Eren. Returning to the desk he grabs the bottle and gulped it down greedily.

Why was he doing this?  
He looked for his trousers, where did he put them?   
He settles on his boxers, it was late. Know one would be around this time. And anyway, he's the Captain. If he wants to walk around in his underwear he will.  
He grabs a shirt nonetheless and shoves his arms through the sleeves, he can't even see his buttons, he relies on his fingers as he lazily did some up.  
His head felt foggy as he staggered out of his room, and down the hall.

Thoughts of Erwin and Eren plague his mind.   
Why did he have to be so stupid?   
His legs felt like they had a mind of their own, he stopped and slumped up against the wall, trying to focus on his bearings.

"Captain Levi? Are you okay?"   
He stops, looking for where the voice was coming from, the hall looked slanted.  
Fuck, he couldn't see straight.   
He sees Jean sat on the floor up against the wall reading.  
He blinked several times trying to focus on the younger man.

"Why... are you here?" He swayed on his feet.

"Just reading, have you been drinking, and where are the rest of your clothes?"

Levi stood as straight as he could, holding his head high, he felt like he would fall down any moment.

He blinked heavily, exhaling deeply as he felt his legs disobey his standing position.

Jean leapt up, stopping the Captain from falling on his face.

"Unhhhand me-you filths." He slumped against Jean, He knew he shouldn't of had a drink.  
Idiot.

"Lets get you back to your room, Sir." Jean said timidly, trying very hard to steer Levi back the way he came.

"No, no I ah shit! Ah I don want to go to my rooooom." He stumbled over things he couldn't even see.

"Yeah well, you have no choice in the matter. You're hammered. Let's go." Jean literally dragged his superior back to his room.  
"For a small guy you're rather heavy" He mumbled to himself.

"Fuck you. Bbbastard. I'm drunk, not deaf." He emphasised the F, biting on his bottom lip, making himself sound foolish, Jean thought, but biting his lip made him look- Stop Jean. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind from swaying.

Jean kicked open Levi's bedroom door and both men stumbled inside, miraculously they stayed on their feet.  
Jean dragged the smaller man to the bed and let him fall face down on it.

"Ooomph!" Levi rolled to his back, he looked up at Jean as he blew his hair from his face. "Get out, now bye bye."

"Will you be alri-" he stopped suddenly, he watched unable to move his eyes away as the Captain layed on his back slowly trying to undo his shirt buttons. His fingers not cooperating with him as he fumbled with his shirt. His cold eyes locked with Jean's.   
His face flushed, yet he couldn't pull his eyes away.

"Something wrong, boy?" He looked Jean up and down, his eyes dark.

"N-n-no of course not." He squeaked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I'll be going then." He turns and heads for the door.

"Jean iiiiisit? Wait..."

He lingers at the door. "Yes, Sir?" His voice shaky. He turns to Levi.

"I can't undo my buttons, will you help me?" He pulled at his shirt dramatically, looking up at Jean sarcastically helpless.

"Yes of course er, yeah sure, Sir." Fumbling over his words as he made his way back over to the bed he leans over the Captain and gently undid the first button, a finger gently grazes his chest.

"Sorry!" Jean squeaked as he looked away.

Levi watched him, eyes half lidded, his pupils dialated making his eyes appear black.  
Jeans gaze wavered back to the Captain's face.  
A slight smirk crept up the Captain's lips and was gone in a flash that Jean thought he'd imagined it.

His cheeks flushed harder as his hands went lower down the smaller man's body.

His hands were unsteady now, shaking as his fingers tried to work. He brushed bellow Levi's belly button, a small shudder erupted through the smaller man.

Pale hands gripped his wrists trying to steady them, looking back up at Levi, Jean's breath caught in his throat.  
He felt his face flush again as his eyes locked with his Captain.

"You okay, boy?" Levi whispers, the look in his eyes driving Jean wild.

He nodded, sweat trickled down his back, his cock came shamelessly to life as he unbuttoned and opened Levi's shirt, letting it fall either side of his pale body.

Levi looked down at himself, his cock was hard and throbbing. Jean followed his eyes, gulping as he saw the bulge in Levi's boxers. Jean looked back at Levi, their eyes meeting, sparks flying.

Levi's eyebrow twitched up, he opened his mouth to speak but Jean was on him in a flash, his lips against Levi's, tongue eager to enter his mouth.

What a fumbling mess Levi thought to himself. The boy was nervous, his cock twitched teasingly.

He'd only had a taste of what Jean's mouth could do, and he wanted more now.

Jean's hand pressed up against the front of Levi's boxers, he palmed him through the thin material.  
He laid back on the bed, his head spinning.

Jean kissed down his neck, his kisses turning timid down Levi's chest, then getting sloppy across his lower stomach, he stopped at the band of his boxers.  
He shakily pulls the soft fabric down, freeing the Captain's appendage.

He looks back up at Levi as his face flushed once again.

Looking down at the young guy Levi thinks he's changed his mind. But Jean suddenly plunges his mouth around Levi's cock, he gasped at the sudden warmth surrounding his manhood.

Fuuuuck. He was good at this.

Jean teased his aching cock with his tongue. Holding on to the base he licks from bottom to tip, his tongue doing unimaginable things.

Levi groaned loudly as his hips gently bucked, he pulls on his shirt at his side's to distract himself from being louder.

"Oh g-g-god. Fuck. Don't stop. Nnngh!"

Jean smirked to himself as his head bobbed up and down Levi's length.

Levi was close, he could feel it coming. He sucked air in as Jean removed his mouth from around him.  
"Heeey!" He leant up wobbly on his elbows, his face flustered as his dizzy mind messed with his balance.

Jean stood up off the bed as he pulls his top over his head. His sly eyes on Levi.

He starts on his pants, eager to get them off.   
Levi watches him, his cock throbbing between his legs.

Kicking his pants off he looks to Levi again.   
Slightly panting, he couldn't believe what was happening. His Captain laid out in front of him for the taking.

What was wrong with him. This wasn't right. But he couldn't stop, not now.

"Can I, you know.." His face flushing again.   
Levi nods and shrugs as he let his body fall back on the bed. "Why not."

Jean's boxers were already on the floor as he climbed on the bed leaning over Levi he takes his mouth again.

He was a good kisser for someone so nervous, soft and sensual.

Jean was so hard, his cock twitching in anticipation of being in the Captain. A familiar bottle of oil catches his eye on the table, stretching across he grabs it. Popping the lid off he tips a little in his hand then rubbing it down his cock, nerves started to falter as he lined his cock up with Levi's entrance, dropping the bottle to the floor. 

Never was he in charge. 

He gently eases in, Levi clamping nicely around him sending shivers down his spine. He hisses out when every inch of him is in. He looked at the Captain's half lidded face.   
"Well come on then." Levi started to stroke himself, Jean watched and then slowly slapped his hand away. He pulled on the man's hips as he began thrusting in and out of him. One hand coming down wrapping his fingers around Levi's cock. He slowly pumps him in rhythm with his thrusting.  
"Shiiit ah! Fuck!" Jean moans out. "So fucking tight!"

"Shut up, idiot!" Levi grunts, he wonders how the fuck this boy is good at this. Then remembers who he practices with.

His eyes narrow at the man between his legs.   
Erwin won't like this, he thinks as he grips the bedding in his fists, his knuckles bright white.

His cock twitches in Jean's hand, with one final thrust he shoots his load, body going rigid as it racked through his small frame. His breath hitched in his throat as Jean continues pounding into him. Levi's pulsating cock weeping.   
He pants Jean's name over and over relishing in the ecstasy.

Jean is pulled over the edge hearing his name come from his superior, legs feeling weak as he cum, Levi gripping him tightly. "Ahh nnngh, fuck! Levi!" His body spasmed as the high took over.   
He gripped onto his hips, fingers digging in the flesh there. He stops slowly pulling out and timidly climbs off the bed.

He gathers his clothes avoiding Levi's stare.

"Jean?"

He looks up at him as he pulls his boxers up his legs.

"Stay..... Please." He turns over in the bed facing away from Jean.

Jean slowly makes his way back to the bed, he dumps his clothes on the floor as he climbs back in.

Laying on his back he stares at the ceiling, he could feel the warmth coming from the smaller man.  
He turns and lays on his side shuffling closer to Levi.

So nice and warm he thinks to himself, sleep rapidly taking over. He lazily drapes an arm over Levi's waist, gently pulling him closer, slotting against him.

Levi's groggy mind was already asleep. His gentle snores the only sound.


	18. Chapter 18

Levi woke suddenly, his head felt like it was caught in a vice.  
He moaned loudly at the intruding light from the window as he clamped his bloodshot eyes closed, throwing the covers off of his body.

Huh?   
Who's arm is this?

He rolled over slightly, eyes widening.   
"What the fuck, Jean?!?!" He screeched, causing his head to throb painfully, he winces as  
Jean jumps up. "Ah Captain Levi, I ah, I, you were drunk and I-"

He pushed his hair back from his face, running his hands through it.  
"So you helped yourself to my room, and my bed?! Did we....?" His face flushed.

Jean looked away fast.

Oh god we did.

"Get out. Now, please." His voice was strained. Jean glanced over, Levi's head was in his hands. He saw the smaller man sigh.

Jean gathered his clothes, slipping his long legs in his trousers. He pulls his top over his head and down his body.  
"I'm sorry Captain Levi."

"Wait, tell me. What happened?" He knelt up on the bed, wrapping the sheets around himself.

"Well I guess you'd been drinking, Sir. You were pretty wasted. You were wandering around in just your boxers and a shirt..."

Levi groaned. What had he done.  
"Did any one else see me? Well!?"

"No, Sir. Know one. I bought you back here and..." He looked to the floor, not saying anything else.

"You took advantage of someone who was drunk." His blunt words hit him with force.

"Hey, now you wanted it Sir! Asking me to unbutton your shirt. Looking all sexy and shit."

Levi's face warmed. "You think I'm sexy?" His eyebrow raised.

"Well, erm yeah, but you're terrifying. You scare the complete shit out of me." Jean looked away again.

"Right. So why did you...?"  
He asked slowly, eyebrows raising.

"I enjoy the thrill...." He looked away, ashamed of himself.

"So, you just enjoy sleeping around? Aren't you seeing that boy? Arlert?" His tone accusational.

"Yeah. But it's complicated."  
His face looked uncomfortable as it took on yet another shade of red.

"Oh, I get it. The Arlert boy doesn't put out." An amused look played on his face.

Jean just stood there, amazingly considering how wobbly his legs felt.

"So, I can call you the official Scouts Whore."

Jean' s composure faltered. His eye twitching.   
Always the butt of the joke, everywhere he went.  
His ears were burning, he narrowed his eyes at his Captain, unable to hold it in any longer.

"And you think you're any better?" A cruel smile came across his face.  
"Erwin told me about you. Liked to chase didn't you, Sir? A real go getter so I hear. And when he's had enough of you, you find someone else. Jaeger! Haha!" His hands flew to his head, running through his hair as his anger gripped him.

Levi sat rigid on the bed. His eyes a cold grey as he stared at the piece of shit talking. He made no sound.

"I mean Jaeger, what were you thinking? And you actually care about him? It's laughable, you need to laugh don't you. I mean if you're so desperate for a fuck that you need to find Eren Jaeg-"

Jeans words caught in his throat as Levi had him pinned against the wall, his arm applying pressure to the man's throat.

"Easy now!" He managed to squeak out.

Levi looked up at him with those cold dark eyes, his body pushed up against Jean's roughly.

Levi leant up, he moved his arm from his throat, instead he grabbed the front of Jean's top, pulling him down close to his face, a small whimper escapes Jean's lips as Levi's tongue traces the bottom lip of the shaking man. Jeans lips part, Levi leans in taking his mouth. His other hand appears at the front of Jean's pants palming him roughly, giving a hard squeeze as Jean becomes fully erect in seconds.

Levi pulls Jean towards the bed, he pushes the man down roughly.   
Jean shows no restraint as he lands on his front, pushing up against his painfully hard erection.

Levi yanked Jean's pants and boxers down his body, he lined his cock up and rammed himself in hard and dry, Jean cried out as his fists balled in the bedding, pain searing through his body, Levi was relentless as he thrust hard into the man.   
White hot pleasure surged through his veins as Jean's ass gripped his cock tightly.  
Jeans cries turning to incoherent yelps as Levi pounds his prostate, his cock weeping out, the bottom of his shirt saturated with himself as orgasm after orgasm racked through his trembling body.   
He didn't even think this sort of feeling was possible.

Levi saw stars as he felt Jean constricting round his cock as he kept cumming.   
He finally felt release as his legs went weak, he gripped the man's hips as he thrust fast and hard as he felt his body let go.

Panting Levi pulls out of Jean, he throws himself on the bed feeling dazed.

"When you've lost as many people as I have, you tend to not feel emotions, and things can't hurt you. Certainly not the opinions of a filthy whore. Now fuck off you little prick. I'm done with you."


	19. Chapter 19

Erwin clenched his teeth to the point they ached.  
Jean had told him everything from the night before, and this morning.  
He'd spared him the details as he relayed how he'd helped Levi back to his room, and then they'd *fooled around* as Jean put it.

He didn't have time for these games.  
Dammit he was the Commander.  
Anger pooled within him.   
What did Levi wish to accomplish with all this bullshit?

"Fuck!" Erwin paced the small room.   
He had seen this coming, he really did.  
If he'd just been truthful from the beginning, none of this would of happened.

He ran his hands through his hair, a steady pounding was forming in his temple.

Jean appears at his side, his hand on Erwin's arm. "Sir, are you alright?" His face was stern, but full of confusion.

"Jean, when we are together, what does it mean to you?" Erwin's stare was demanding, forceful.

"I ah, I don't understand what you're asking, Commander."

"I mean, how do you feel? About me." His words hung in the air.

Jean shifted uncomfortably taking a few steps back he feels the wall behind him. A slight pink on his cheeks.  
"Ah I erm, forgive me, Sir. But I thought this was just a casual thing. I don't have feelings for you as such-" Jean was cut off by the Commander's laughter that suddenly filled the room.

Jean was taken aback, a nervous smile played on his lips. "Commander...?"

"Ahem yes, I'm quite alright thank you. It is casual Jean." He walks closer to the younger man. "I was hoping you'd thought that too, things get messy when there's feelings involved." His hand under Jean's chin, thumb grazing over his lip.

"Very messy...." Jean whispered back, looking up at his Commander, his stomach knotted. He didn't quite understand why he felt so nervous, his heart beating a little faster.

"Indeed." He leant down, his lips barely brushing against Jeans. "And I don't like mess."

Jeans legs felt weak. Sweat dripped down his back. "No mess here, Sir." He replies as he works his lips against Erwin's.   
Jean felt on fire as his Commander took over the kiss, his tongue sending jolts through his body as his hand snaked downwards.

He was hard in seconds. Erwin squeezes him roughly, a small yelp left Jean's lips.   
Erwin pulls away, he starts on Jean's trousers, letting them slide down his slim legs. He gently tugs the young man's boxers down, never breaking eye contact.

Wrapping his big hand around Jean's throbbing manhood he pumps him slowly, bringing his thumb to massage the tip every so often.

"Fuuuck, ah! Sir, ah." He hissed as his hips gently bucked, shivers ran up his body.   
He wouldn't last long.   
Erwin kissed him again, his tongue exploring the young man's mouth.

Long drawn out strokes on his cock had him bubbling on the end of glory, a dribble of precum formed at the tip, Erwin rubbed his thumb over Jean's slit causing him to cry out as he cum.   
His legs threatened to buckle as he shot his load into the Commander's hand.

Erwin kissed him gently, pulling away as Jean slides down the wall panting, he sits on the floor, trousers still around his ankles.  
He doesn't care, he's living in ecstasy.


	20. Chapter 20

Eren sat down on the cold steps, his bruised and aching body steaming as his wounds from Hange's experiments healed.

Movement to the right caught his attention, he sees Levi appear from the shadows.  
His stomach felt like it was doing flips.

"Eren." He kept his face down. "I'm sorry for everything. But if you remember rightly I already told you I'd end up doing it again."

Eren opened his mouth in protest but Levi cut him off. "I know that doesn't make what I did acceptable. I was trying to open with a bit of humour. Clearly I still don't understand it so well. Anyway, what I meant is I'm sorry, I shouldn't of hurt you like that."

"Okay." Eren's tone was off.

"I think I have strong feelings for you, brat."

Eren's face burned.

"But, I also care about Erwin, a great deal. I cannot choose between you both. So I have a proposition for you. I've seen people do this before." His eyes finally look up, meeting Eren's. "A relationship with three people, you me and Erwin." His words hung in the air, bouncing off the walls.

Eren tried to remain calm. The cold air making him shiver.  
Surely the Captain couldn't be asking that? He wouldn't.

He got off the cold steps, turning to Levi searching his face for any emotion. Finding none he guesses he should just leave, but his feet were rooted to the spot.   
"I don't even understand the things you're asking me. Be with you and Commander Erwin? Both of you, together? A relationship with three people."   
Eren looked dumbstruck. "I don't even know him like that." his voice getting higher.

"It was just a suggestion, brat. I want us, I need us, but I also need him." Levi's cold eyes staring right through him.

"I don't understand how you can ask someone this so calmly."   
He pinches the bridge of his nose as his head began to throb.  
"I'm sorry Sir, but this is too much." He turns to leave.

"You told me to have some fun for myself. Yet when I tell you what I want, you get all pissy about it."

Eren stood open mouthed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I can't choose between you both." He shrugged, his voice void of emotion.

"But, this is too weird for me."   
He starts walking, Levi's hand grabs at his arm. "Wait kid, listen. Just try it. And if you don't like it, then we move on."

Eren stared at his face, he was like a mannequin. That stare of his was relentless.

"Ah, this is so strange, Sir."

Levi pulled Eren close to him, he shifted uncomfortably in his arms.  
"It won't be." Levi assured, as he nuzzled into his neck, soft kisses tracing up his goosebumpy skin.

"One time.... Just once." Eren heard himself breathe out, unable to stop the words. His hands flew to his mouth clamping it shut. Eyes widening as he saw something flicker in Levi's eyes, Eren's cheeks burned as he turned away.

What had he agreed to.

"Right. Okay." Levi replied bluntly.

"That's it? Right okay?" Eren questioned.

"Was you expecting a song and dance?"

Eren turns to Levi, he sees a small, slightly visible smile.   
He was completely speechless.

Levi had smiled.

What an intoxicating sight.   
He leans in and kisses his Captain softly, pushing his body against him.  
Levi pulls away, "Come on, brat. This way." Pulling on Eren's wrist as he makes his way down the corridor.

Eren gulped loudly, nerves racked through his body, feeling like his veins were filling with lead. He knew they were going to the Commanders room. Eren tried to think if this was a bad idea.

Levi stopped turning to Eren. "You ready?" His eyes full of something Eren couldn't comprehend.   
They were already at his door, how?   
So soon?   
He wasn't ready.   
He was nervous, or excited he wasn't sure.

Levi barged the door open startling the Commander.

"Ah oh, Levi, what a pleasant suprise-" he pulls Eren into the dimly lit room. "Oh, Eren, hello."

He shifted uncomfortably looking at the floor, his face was burning. He suddenly felt very small.

Erwin turns himself from the table, facing them both as he sits on the edge, papers rustling under his weight.

"Eren, look at me, you make the first move, okay? I need to see you're okay with this." Levi's cold voice filled the room.  
Eren looked at his captain. He nods once, turning to look at the Commander.

Erwin's eyebrows raised, a bemused look on his face.  
"Really Levi? Is this what I think?"  
His voice trying to hide his excitement.

Eren's legs felt weak as the Commander watched him.   
He shuffled forward, approaching him slowly.

He looks up at him timidly, his hands reach out and tug at Erwin's jacket, he slides his arms out and chucks it to the floor.

His fumbling fingers make work on the larger man's shirt buttons, the shaking making it near on impossible.  
Erwin's big hands covered Eren's, his fingers working with the younger mans, his touch was electrifying, making Eren's brain foggy.

He looked back up at his Commander, his open shirt at his sides. Eren's fingers traced down his chiseled chest, Erwin breathed out slowly, he looks over to Levi for confirmation. A small nod was all Levi offered.

Erwin turns his attention back to the younger man, his hand went down and groped Eren through his pants, a small moan echoed through the room. Eren closed his eyes tight, face flushing.

Erwin saw Levi tense up from the corner of his eye.

He leans in and kisses Eren forcefully. His tongue running over Eren's bottom lip, eager to get in. He parts his lips granting passage as Erwin showed he's the dominant one.

Fuck, he's good at this, Eren thinks to himself as he became painfully hard.

He opened his eyes, meeting his Commander's blazing blue eyes.

A small murmur left his lips as Erwin pulled the boy close, filling the gap between his legs.

Eren turns to Levi, their eyes connecting, Eren looks down, his Captain was hard. His face reddens when he realises what the boy is looking at.

"Levi, care to join us?" Erwin's voice filled the room once again.

"Yes, I was just enjoying the show." He replied, that same flicker of a smile behind his eyes.  
His hands grabs at the bottom of his top as he lifts it up and over his head, placing it on the dresser.

He looks between the two men as he slowly slides his pants down allowing them to fall down his legs.   
He grips himself, gently stroking up and down through his boxers. His dark eyes watching Eren, walking over to the younger man he pulls him from Erwin's grip.  
He pushes him against the wall, his body painstakingly close to Levi's now.  
He beckons Eren down to kiss his lips softly.  
His hands working his top up his body and over his head.

"Little Levi, are you getting jealous?" Erwin ran his hand gently up Levi's back making him arch into Eren more.

"Tch, I don't do jealousy." He growled, eyeing his Commander.

"Oh? Erwin stood, taking Eren's wrist he leads him to the bed, he pushes him down softly laying him back.   
He climbs over the slim boy, his hulking figure radiating heat from all over.   
His hand crept down and into Eren's pants, making contact with his hard cock. Stroking him softly as Eren lay, eyes half lidded, he leans up, his hand reaching round the back of Erwin's head, pulling him down in a kiss. "Aahhh!" Eren hissed out into the kiss as his Commander started jerking him off.

Shit he felt so close already. Commander Erwin is good, at everything.

Breaking the kiss his lips travel down Eren's jaw bone. His body  
Trembling as his lips meet his neck. His tongue gently flicking out across his skin.   
He couldn't help the moans as they flowed freely from his mouth as Erwin jerked him harder.  
His finger nails scraped down the Commanders chest.

Levi stood rigid, his cheeks an angry red. "Hey!" You don't get to hog him all to yourself. That wasn't part of the plan." He folded his arms huffing, looking like a child left out of an exciting game.

Erwin leant up chuckling, he got off the bed and faced Levi. His face looked flushed, his chest covered in marks from Eren's dragging finger nails.  
He slipped his shirt from his arms allowing it to fall to the floor, he approached Levi quickly, urgency taking over and he leant down and took the man's mouth, pushing him backwards, his back meets the wall hard, knocking the wind from him.   
"Easy now Commander, you don't want to injure me, humanity's strongest soldier." Levi teased.   
Erwin chuckled knowing full well Levi could take anything physically and mentally that was chucked at him.  
"Oh, because you're so small and cute-" he kissed his way up Levi's neck nuzzling in under his ear. "And need protecting, eh my little Levi. Ah!" Levi had hold of Erwin's hard erection, he gave it a torturous squeeze.   
His eyes glossing over.   
"Choose your words wisely, Erwin, you won't enjoy my angry side." His warning became void as Erwin's fingers shoved their way into his boxers, curling round his hard cock.

Levi's legs threatened to buckle.   
He teased him with long soft strokes, he nipped at his ear gently. "Prove you're not jealous. Let me have him first." Fire burned in his eyes, the strong blaze fearsome.

Levi tried to look confident, unemotional, his cheeks go a deep pink.

"Go ahead, no bother to me. As long as I get mine." He shrugged, acting uninterested.

Eren's eyes widen as he lay there.   
Oh god this is happening. The Commander was a big man, sudden thoughts of what would be happening soon flooded his mind.  
He gulped loudly.

Erwin released Levi, making his way back to the bed he stops at the bedside table, tugging open the top drawer he pulls out a little bottle, similar to what Levi had that first night. Eren thought, oh. This is where he got it.

He tugs at Eren's boxers, finally pulling them down his legs and freeing his aching appendage.

Erwin moves Eren's legs, so his knees are up and feet flat on the bed.

Levi once again grew quiet, silently watching as his face somehow looked angrier than before. His ears felt like they were on fire. His heart was racing.

Erwin leans down kissing Eren again softly, his hands occupied with the bottle, opening it before coating two fingers in the oil.

Erwin pressed a digit up to his entrance, Eren's breathing became erratic as Erwin slowly pushed his finger into him. He bit down on his lip softly as Erwin added a second finger. His body trembled as he adjusted.

Erwin started to move his fingers inside Eren, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Eren arched his back, this was beginning to feel great, suddenly his already hard cock began to twitch as Erwin decided to add a third finger loud moans filled his ears, realising it was himself he blushed hard, making no attempt to try and stop the noises.

His hips moved with Erwin's hand, gently bucking.   
He'd never felt anything like this, my God this man was truly amazing. He could feel himself nearing the edge as pleasure over took his whole body.

Levi stood motionless. The look on his face was pure fury. The way Eren laid back and moaned, he should be making him do that. This wasn't a good idea. Eren was his.

"You ready Eren?" The Commander asks, looking deep into his eyes.

"Ye-" Eren managed before Levi cut him off.

"No. I'll be having Eren tonight." His face made sure it wasn't up for argument. He wouldn't reach anyone's eyes.

Erwin carefully retracted his fingers from the young man, an unimaginable empty feeling tore through Eren. Erwin kissed him passionately his tongue doing things Eren didn't know was possible, he gently got off the bed.

Eren leant up, frustrated that Levi wouldn't allow them to finish. It had been great, he wanted to keep going. He watched as the Commander got up, a longing erupted within him.   
He couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Even when Levi climbed over him, his mind was on Erwin and the things he could do and how he could make him feel. He turns his focus to Levi.

Levi slid his boxers down, turning to Erwin who chucked him the oil, he poured a little in his hand, wrapping his fingers around his own cock he started jerking.   
He pushed up against Eren's entrance and in one fluid motion he'd entered him. He held on to Eren's hips as he began thrusting forward, building a rhythm.

Erwin unclips his belts letting his trousers fall in a heap at his feet. He slides his boxers down his thick legs, kicking them off.

He stands behind Levi, his big hands gripping onto his hips as he bent his legs a bit so he could push his erection against the smaller man's ass.   
Levi stops kissing Eren to turn his head to Erwin. "You gonna put it in or are you waiting for permission?" He handed the oil back to his leader. His dark eyes staring through Erwin had his cock twitching in anticipation and he shuddered out as he stroked his hard member, tipping the oil letting it run down his long cock. Not wanting to wait any longer he ran his hand over himself, making sure he was coated, he pushed into Levi slowly, red hot heat surrounded his manhood as he inched his way into the smaller man.

Levi winced out in pain as Erwin stretched him, he thrust into Eren shakily as Erwin forced him forward. Moaning out, the pleasure of Eren gripping him with his ass and Erwin filling him from behind was surreal. He managed to take over thrusting somehow, every time he pushed in, he'd tease the Commanders cock inside him, pulling out had him ramming himself down on Erwin's dick hard, hitting his prostate with such force, white hot pleasure clouded his vision.

He needed to come, this was so intense. Erwin gripped him harder and thrust in deeper forcing Levi to move quicker. He couldn't stop the moans leaving his mouth as he let Erwin take over his body.

Eren panted out on the bed, every time Erwin thrust into Levi, Eren's moans filled the room, he felt like he was dancing on the edge of glory as Levi's tip grated over his prostate.   
"Nnngh! .....Ah, Levi!" Eren practically screamed with every fiber of his being.

Levi grabbed onto Eren's wrists, pinning him to the bed. "Hold on brat, ah, a little ah! A little longer." He panted out as he felt himself nearing. Judging by Erwin's pulsating cock the Commander wasn't far off either.

Levi dug his nails into Eren's wrists and he leans down and nips at his lips, Eren raises his head taking his mouth, the urgency unreal, he tries to raise his arms but Levi pushes down harder.   
Eren groans out as he can't hold it in any longer.

Erwin thrusts hard into Levi, his body going limp as Erwin's hands gripped his hips, pushing him so far into Eren that both men cried out at their body's pleasure.  
Levi tightened around Erwin's throbbing cock, his gentle moans nothing in compassion to his two new lovers.   
He finally feels himself going over the edge as his body releases into Levi. Slowing to a stop he pulls himself out of Levi and sits himself on the big bed. He ran his hand through his hair looking at the other two men.

Levi lay completely motionless on Eren's chest. His face blank, but a shade of red dusted his cheeks. He made no attempt at eye contact.

"See Eren, this isn't weird. Nope, not weird in the slightest."

Eren wasn't sure if the Captain was being sarcastic or not, but he didn't look very comfortable to him.   
The awkward silence that followed proved this was weird.

Eren looked over at the Commander, their eyes meeting. Sparks seemed to fly between them before Eren's blushing face turned away.

Oh fuck, what had they done.


	21. Chapter 21

"Eren, you've been given some time off, you could at least look happy about it." Armin nudged his friend.   
"Huh? What is it Armin?" Eren asked boredly. He sat up stretching his arms high above his head.   
It was true he wasn't given much time to himself, he should spend it more happily.  
"Sorry Armin, I'm just tired."

It wasn't a lie. He'd been up with Levi a lot the past few nights. It was catching up with him.   
But now Levi had business elsewhere. He was being sent on an exhibition with Hange and some of the others, they were scheduled to leave tonight.

This depressed him.

"Maybe you should calm down on the experiments Eren, you're over doing it." Mikasa stood over him, she extended her hand to his forehead. "You feel hot. Take it easy, I better have a word with Levi."

"Don't you dare bother the Captain, Mikasa." He slapped her hand away. "I'm fine, I'm not sick or over doing it. I'm doing my bit here, maybe you should too. And you've got to stop hassling the Captain every time you don't like something. It's getting stupid now."

He stood up stretching his long legs out. Clicking his neck with help from his hands.   
Armin half smiled at him, Mikasa was wearing him thin too, he couldn't imagine how Eren felt.

"He can't keep treating you like he has been!" Anger in her voice.

Eren rolled his eyes. "He's looking out for me." He retorted, he hated it when they argued about the Captain.

"You are with him all the time, you'd think he would learn how to treat another human being!"

"He treats me great actually, Mikasa. Just because you aren't around to witness it, doesn't mean it doesn't happen." His words seemed to harbor more meaning to Armin, as he watched his closest friend.

Mikasa walked off, she didn't look upset, but Eren knew she was.

He faces Armin. "What is her problem?"

"Beats me." Armin replies shrugging. "So what's going on with you and Captain Levi then?" His wide eyes full of excitement.

"What? Nothing." Looking away, he distracts himself kicking at a rock.

"Okay Eren, if you say so."

"Armin, pack it in will you." Eren replies smiling at his friend.

"All I'm gonna say is, your mood has drastically changed, spiraled downwards in fact, since it was reported the Captain was leaving on a mission." His eyebrows arched high on his face.

Eren couldn't stop his face from burning. He should of known not to lie to Armin. He always saw through it, like looking through clear water.   
He laughed a little trying to clear the air as Armin lunged upwards, his fist held high. "Aha! There is something going on. Come on tell me Eren, please I won't say anything." His cheeks blush as he begs his best friend for the gossip.

"Okay! Alright stop! But I mean it, this goes no further! Yes, there is something going on. I really like him Armin, and he seems to like me. Kinda just enjoying ourselves. That's why I'm tired all the time. Having to sneak around all hours of the night." He waited for Armin to speak.

"Wow, you're seeing the Captain?! He shrieked loudly. Eren pounced on him pinning him to the grass, covering his mouth with his hand. "Shuuuuuush! Armin, you gotta shush. Do you know what will happen if we are found out?"

"No, but I can't imagine it would be a good outcome. Sorry Eren."

He rolled off his friend and back onto the grass. He hadn't felt like this in a long while. It was like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. He decided to leave out the bit about the Commander. He didn't want to give Armin a heart attack.

Plus he wasn't really sure what was going on between the three of them.   
He knew Levi was still sleeping with him, that was obvious.   
His mood was always better when he'd been laid. And Eren hadn't always been available, so it would be stupidly naive of him to think that they weren't be doing it.

He didn't see The Commander often, and certainly not in a personal way again.  
It was strange, it was Levi's idea, but he then seemed to hate it.

He thought of Commander Erwin, and what his fingers were capable of doing to his body.   
He began to feel hot as he tugged at his shirt collar. Every time he'd seen the Commander, it was like sparks flying. He couldn't even explain it. He made his whole body feel on edge, but not in a bad way.

"Eren!? Are you okay? Your face is so red! Maybe Mikasa was right, you could be ill."

Eren laughed it off. "I'm not ill Armin. Knock it off." He elbowed his friend laying next to him.

Trotting hooves grabbed their attention and they shot up in unison, it was Captain Levi.   
Eren's legs wanted to give way. He just wanted to touch him. He tried to remain calm as both boys saluted their Captain.

"Who authorized you both being out here?" He scanned the area, seeing if anyone else was around.

"Hange did, Sir." Armin replied.

"That idiot, it's not safe. I need you both to come to the briefing. It will be starting soon. Make your way back inside. Now."

His horse turned and bolted back the way it came.

"He could give you a break every now and then." He winked up at Eren as they both headed back in.

Oh well, at least they'd relaxed a little out in the sunshine.

The atmosphere had changed inside. Every one was stressed. Too much shouting and pushing.  
"What's going on?" Eren questioned.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it doesn't look good." All the humour from before had left Armin's voice, he sounded slightly worried.

Eren watched him closely. He was always helping out planning missions and exhibitions with their superiors, he was very smart, but seeing him this worried just transferred it on to Eren, making his legs feel like lead. What was going on?

They neared the briefing room. Familiar faces all around them. They head inside, looking for a place to sit.   
Levi kicks a chair out from under the large round table as he sipped his tea. "Here." He grunts as he pulls his tea cup from his lips.

"I guess he saved you a seat." Armin chirps as they make their way over to him, Eren's face smiling. Levi rolled his eyes and looked away.

Erwin stood. His voice loud and booming. "You've all been called here today because we have news of a traitor."

"A traitor?" Armin whispered to Eren. "I wonder who it is."

The boys continued talking among themselves as the meeting carried on.

"Ow!" Eren screeched, grabbing his leg under the table. He looks at Levi questionably. "Sir, did you just kick me?" He whispered to the older man. The shock evident in his face.

"Yes and I'll do it again if I have to, you too Arlert, now shut up, and listen." He spat back.

"We have reason to believe that they want you, Eren." The commander looked toward the young man, followed by the rest of the room.   
All eyes were on Eren.

"Why me?" He asked, looking at all the faces, his eyes lingering on the Captain a little too long, Armin nudged him under the table. His head snapping back to the Commander, his face flushing. He felt ridiculous.

"We don't know, but most likely it has to do with your ability to turn into a titan." Captain Levi spoke aloud. The room nodding in agreement with him.

"Oh..." He sank into the chair.

"It's okay, he will be safe here with our Captain. Right?" Armin's hopeful voice as he looked at Levi.

"Except he's not going to be here from tonight." Eren sighed.  
"Oh right." Armin replied quietly.

Levi's face went a little pink as he coughed turning to the Commander.  
"What safety precautions have you lined out for the boy? He's important to the titan research, him being killed will do us no favours."

"Yes, I know how important the boy is."

Levi stood, leaning over resting his hands palms down on the table. "No, I don't think you do." Anger sparked in his voice.  
"What good am I if I'm not here, protecting the boy?"

Erwin sighed. "Levi, we need you to go, you know this. We agreed. I'll keep an eye on the boy. I won't let him out of my sight, if that's what you want."

Levi was rigid, his eyes narrowed at his Commander, he had to think rationally. They weren't alone. He looked out at all the faces around him.

"Yes. Fine." He growled, growing impatient.

"One final thing, Eren, you are not permitted to go anywhere alone. And that goes for sleeping arrangements too. You must sleep in with someone until this traitor has been captured."

Levi's chair flung backwards banging loudly against the wall, he was off an out of the door before Eren even had a chance to look his way.

Erwin tightened his jaw watching the Captain leave.

"That's all for now, meeting adjourned!" The Commander kept his head down as he gathered paper work from the table.

Eren watched him, trying to blend in to the back ground as everyone around him got up, heading for the door, their hushed voices questioning who could be the traitor.

Once Erwin had finished gathering up his things he made his way around the table keeping his head down, only looking up to catch Eren's eyes, he couldn't look away.   
As Erwin passed, his smile captivated him. His face flushed.

"Come on Armin, maybe I'm not feeling too good." He stood up, Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder. He whirled round, static felt like it ripped through his body.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe. Even without the Captain." He squeezed gently letting him go.  
His long legs making big strides leaving the room, watching him go, Eren's stomach knotted.

With Levi gone...

"Eren, you okay?" Armin grabbed his arm pulling Eren from his daze. Blinking he turns around. "Yeah I'm fine now, let's get going." He shuffled along slowly, his head elsewhere.

As soon as he got out of there, he felt hands on his chest, suddenly he was yanked to the side of the crowd and through an open door. It closed quickly behind him.

"Eren?" Armin called out. He sees Jean and calls him over. "Eren just went in there." Pointing to a closed door. "Captain Levi was with him." He averted his eyes from Armin.

"Oh, good eye Jean, I didn't see."

"Wanna grab some food?" Jean asked quietly.

Armin smiled up at him. "Yes actually. I'm really hungry."   
The boys headed off towards the dinner hall, chatting quietly keeping their heads down, not wanting any attention.

Levi closed the door before kissing Eren deeply. "I'm sorry for just grabbing you. I have to go. Now. And I couldn't not kiss you. Stay with Armin okay?" His dark eyes bored into Eren's.  
Levi held onto him tightly.

Eren looked down at him. "Is everything alright?" Concern flooded his voice as he tries to decipher the look in Levi's eyes.

"Yes, I just don't want to go. I'm needed here. You need me, this traitor, we don't know who they are yet." His voice straining.

"Its fine, Commander Erwin will keep an eye on me." His cheeks felt heated as the words left his mouth.

"Yeah, I know." His voice changed, Eren couldn't tell how though. "Hange is waiting for me, I'll be back as soon as I can." He leans up and kisses Eren's lips softly, a certain urgency to it.  
Eren felt flustered as his captain pulled away.  
"I, ah. I love you Eren." His cheeks taking on a dusting of pink as he said this he slipped back out of the door before Eren could say anything, his mouth hung open. Love?

 

He sits for a bit waiting for it to quiet down outside. The noise had his head feeling foggy, and he didn't want to talk theories with people. He had no idea who the traitor could be.

After a while he could hear no more movement, he decides to try the door.

He gingerly pokes his head out, seeing it's clear he walks out quickening his pace down the hall.   
He goes past Captain Levi's room, he watches the door as he goes past, willing it to open and Levi walk out.

Nothing.

He ran the rest of the way to his room.

Opening the door he turns making sure know one has seen him as he closes the door quietly.

He sighs leaning up against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. His shoulders slump down. Lowering his head he sees a a folded piece of paper on his bed.   
He furrows his brows, that means someone's been in here.   
Levi!   
He grabs the note. Unfolding it quickly.

*Eren Its not safe alone.   
Come to my room at once.   
Erwin.*

His heart felt like it stopped dead in his chest.

He guesses he should follow his Commander's orders. A smirk crept up his lips as he thought about staying in the room with him, alone.  
He left his room quickly, pacing down the hall once again. Levi left somewhere in the back of his mind.

Reaching the Commanders door he stops, trying to compose himself as his cheeks flush and his breathing becomes laboured.

He knocks on the door sheepishly.

"Come in." His Commander called out.

His fingers wrap around the door knob twisting it, and pushed the door open taking a step inside.

"Eren. You got my note I assume."

Eren kicked the door shut he pulls his top up and over his head, sliding his legs out of his trousers, leaving him in just a pair of impossibly tight boxers. He closed the distance between them, their lips smashing together, slipping his tongue in his Commander's mouth as he pushes his body up against Erwin's tall frame.  
Breaking the kiss his hands travel up his leaders defined chest, his fingers taking in his hard muscles.

Erwin watched down on him, Eren's eyes finally meeting his.   
The boys eyes were full of lust, he could see why Levi had a hard time trying to let him go.

The boy was exhilarating.

He hooked a finger under Eren's chin, pulling his face up. Kissing him softly Erwin pulls him close, Eren fully feeling the Commanders erection pressed against his stomach as he gripped onto Erwin's shirt. The younger man moans slightly into the kiss, Erwin brings his big hands down around Eren, slipping them under his ass as he hoists the man up, gripping him tightly to his chest.

A small smile erupted on Eren's face as Erwin carried him over to the bed. He dropped him down playfully, leaning over him.

Eren bounced down on the soft bed, reaching up he tugs on Erwin's shirt, the larger man leans up and starts undoing his buttons slowly, watching the boy.  
Eren doesn't want to wait, he grabs at the sides of it and yanks it open, ignoring the buttons ripping off. He looks up at the hulking man, biting his lip.

"Eren, are you sure you want to do this?" He looked down at the young man, his bright eyes staring back up at him.

Eren's hands traced down his own chest as his eyes closed, soft moans escaped his lips. "I need you to touch me, Commander. Please." He begged opening his eyes, half lidded full to the brim with lust. His hard member throbbing in his boxers. His hand snaked down his stomach and inside his boxers, teasing himself. "Aaah, please, Commander. Sir! Aaah, I need you please." Long strokes had his body quivering under Erwin.

"Mmm I see, you've made up your mind." He slides out of his ruined shirt and chucks it to the side. Standing he quickly unbuckled his belts and pulls his trousers down, his hard length twitching, pinned by his boxers.

Eren leant up on his elbows watching his leader with fascination. He hooked his thumbs in his boxers as he peeled them down, lifting his ass up as he slides them off. Kicking them somewhere out of sight.  
His hand resumes position around his cock as he leans back jerking himself roughly, his hips slightly swaying back and forth.

Erwin smiled down at his prize, he wasted no time in yanking his own boxers down, freeing his aching member. Before returning to the bed he heads over to the bedside table, grabbing a small bottle of oil from the bottom drawer. He turns back to the bed opening it as he tips it, slathering it down his thick cock.  
He strokes his member while watching Eren. Leaning back over the young man he teases him with gentle pecks to his soft open lips.

"Ah, Sir please. Don't tease me like-" his voice muffled as Erwin enveloped him in a kiss that took his breath away, pulling back slightly he kisses down his face, down his jaw line.   
His tongue flicks against Eren's ear making the young man buck a bit, Erwin smiled, tracing kisses down his neck. Eren's writhering body couldn't take much more.  
He sat up, pulling Eren down the bed, his hard slick cock began to twitch.

Oh God. It's happening. Eren thought as his body felt like it was going to explode.

Erwin lined himself up with Eren's entrance, pushing in as gently as he could.

"Shiiiit! Ah shit!" He cried out as he felt himself stretch around Erwin's thickness. He clamped his eyes shut, trying to calm his breathing.

"Shhh, it's okay relax, mmm..... That's it." Erwin assures him stroking his face as inch by inch he pushes his way into Eren's tight walls. The heat overwhelming. His body shuddered at the tight fit, squeezing pleasure from him at every movement.

"Eren." He breathed out. "Look at me, it's alright. It's all in now." Watching him open his eyes, sweat beaded on his forehead.

Eren felt so full it made his cock ache. Erwin's tip was rested against his prostate, any movement made had his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Erwin wrapped his arms around Eren, pulling him up on his lap as he twisted his body to sit back on the bed. Eren winced from the pain as Erwin's cock drilled deeper into him as he sunk down on his lap.   
Trembling he looks into his leaders eyes, Erwin grips Eren's hips, forcing him back up, then sliding him back down, Eren's moans filled the room instantly. His soft spot massaged by Erwin's cock, he clenched around his Commander hearing him hiss out.   
Eren wrapped his arms around Erwin, pulling him close silencing his own moans as their lips meet, teeth clashing, their tongues colliding, Eren felt near as he threw his head back, an animalistic noise leaving his throat as Erwin kisses his neck.

Erwin started thrusting his hips up, still forcing Eren up and down, meeting him head on.

His head snaps back down, looking at his Commander. He couldn't hold on any longer as his twitching cock unloaded on the pair of them, Erwin thrust into him harder, Eren's legs growing weak as he cum a second time, constricting around Erwin so tightly it forced him over the edge as he ground his cock against Eren's prostate.

Eren saw stars, literal stars as his eyes rolled back, his weeping cock pulsating.

Panting, Erwin lowers him back down on the bed, pulling himself out he lays next to the young quivering man both panting, their cocks finally going limp.  
Eren turned to face his Commander. His face flushing.

"Commander Erwin?" His voice was small.

He turns his body, facing the younger man. He strokes his hand up the boys side, his skin prickling under under the touch. "What is it?"

He averts his eyes. "Please... don't tell Captain Levi..."

Erwin shifts his body laying on his back, his arm stretching around Eren, pulling the boy closer to him.

"I won't. I've learnt over the years that Levi doesn't need to know everything that happens. Don't worry. But may I ask, is this a one off thing?"

Eren leans up, he turns facing Erwin, looking down at the mans defined chest.  
"No, Sir. It wasn't." He looked up into his eyes. "Ready to go again?" The innocence in his voice had Erwin rock hard in seconds.


	22. Chapter 22

Eren stretched his aching body slowly as he woke up. Laying on his front he lifts his head up and off the pillow. Opening his eyes groggily, he peaks around at his surroundings, he was alone in a bed. Leaning up, he rubs at his eyes.

Where was he?

Oh yeah.. Commander Erwin's room.  
Levi wouldn't be pleased. His heart clenched for the short angry man. He remembered Erwin's words about not telling Levi everything. And besides, it was Levi's idea for a relationship with all three of them. So why couldn't he enjoy the benefits.

He buried his face back into the pillow, smiling. He breathed in the fresh smell of bedding, so different to his own. This room was so different to his room infact.

A door opened to his left, sinking back down in the bed he closes his eyes, embarrassment taking over.

"Good morning."

My God, even his voice is impressive.  
Eren felt his cheeks burning.

He Leans up, another stretch itching it's way around his slim frame.  
"Morning, Commander." A smile tugged at the edges of Eren's lips.   
He looks down, the Commander in just a towel, wet hair swept back, his body glistening. He grabs a cup of coffee off the table.

"You know, you can call me Erwin." His soft smile had Eren threatening to melt. His cheeks blazing as he turns away.  
"Okay.... Erwin."

"I've prepared a bath for you, if you want one that is. I don't have much to do today, I thought I'd just do paper work here." He gestured to the room. "You're more than welcome to stay, for as long as you like. Although if you do decide your'e leaving we have to decide who you will be staying with and where."

"Oh, thank you, I think I'd like to stay here if your'e sure that's okay. And yeah a bath sounds great thanks." He smiles as he rolls to his back, swinging his legs round off the bed he hoists himself up to his feet, noticing a little too late he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Aaah! I, ah, where are my?" He scans the floor not seeing them, turning back round he grabs a pillow from the bed, covering his manhood.

Erwin stifled a laugh at the boy.   
"You do remember I saw it all last night, right? Nothing new to see." A grin radiating from ear to ear. He takes a sip from his cup, his eyes still smiling at the boy. "Go get washed, Eren." He was chuckling now.

"Yes sir, I mean Erwin, ah! I'll be done quickly!" He scurried to the bathroom closing the door quickly, he could still hear his Commander laughing softly.

He dropped the pillow down to the floor gently by the door, eagerly climbing into the bath and sinking down so his body submerged. The hot water felt great on his skin, he sat up grabbing a bottle off the side of the bath, he opened it and took a sniff, it smelt sweet. He poured a little out and started washing himself, the sweet smell filling the room.

"Eren?" Erwin called out through the door, making him jump, water sloshed out the side of the bath and on the floor.

"Shiiit!" He whispered out. "Yes, Sir?"

"Its Erwin." More soft chuckling. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please, Erwin." He washed the rest of his body fast, climbing out he grabbed a towel and started rubbing his hair roughly, then wrapped it around his waist. He grabs another towel and lays it across the floor along the bath, drying the water he'd spilled out.

Looking in the mirror he ruffles his hair, shaking his head lightly, letting it fall its usual way naturally.

He headed back into Erwin's room grabbing the pillow and setting it back on the bed, he looks to Erwin sat at the table now reading and sipping his coffee. Still in just a towel, oh God, he looks amazing.

Erwin looks up as Eren plops the pillow on his bed  
"Come, sit down. You can relax you know." His smile warm.

Eren makes his way to the table, sitting down carefully making sure his towel stayed in place. Erwin slides a cup his way.   
"Thanks." He picks it up taking a sip, looking back up at the Commander.  
"Are you sure it's okay for us to stay here?"

"Its my room Eren. And I'm keeping you safe. As ordered." He raised an eyebrow as he smirked raising the cup to his lips again.

Eren sits back in the chair, sipping at his coffee.. He's never really liked the stuff but this wasn't bad.  
Placing the cup back down he asks. "Where are my clothes, please?"

"Itching to get your clothes back on eh?" His eyes shone as a smirk played on his lips.

"No no I didn't mean it like that." Scratching the back of his head. "I just wondered, is all." His voice quiet. He met the Commanders eyes.

"Everything alright?" He leans forward watching the boy, his elbows on the table.

Eren gulped loudly. He felt sweat drip down his back. Erwin slowly rose to his feet, and approached him.  
He took the cup from Eren's hand, placing it next to his own.  
Eren's breathing accelerated at top speed, he thought his lungs would collapse from the pressure.   
His heart frantic in his chest.   
He felt his dick begin to stir, nerves racked through his slim body. He felt like he was buzzing.

Erwin leant down slightly, his hands forcing their way under Eren's ass gripping him tight as he lifted the young man up, Eren lazily wrapped his legs around the Commander's waist as he was gently placed on the table.  
Erwin's lips were on his as soon as his ass made contact with the wood. An urgency like know other ran through the Commander as his tongue did explainable things in the boys mouth, stealing his breath away.   
Eren's hands clung round the back of Erwin's neck, pulling him closer, a fervent need he'd never felt claimed his body as his cock became hard, a surging tide of warmth stretched through him.

Erwin slid his hands up Eren's back, scratching slightly back down, he pulls the boy closer to the edge of the table, he pulls away from the kiss, Eren panting his cheeks red, hair sticking to his forehead.

Erwin started kissing his neck, gently sucking on him. Eren whimpered under his touch. His hard cock throbbing in his towel.  
He jolts when Erwin pulls it open, letting it fall either side of him.  
His lips trail down his neck, Eren can't control his hands as his fingers run through the Commanders hair, gripping slightly. His lips were on his chest now, Eren arched his back as the Commanders tongue flicked out across his nipple. "Gah nnngh.." His breathing heavy.   
His eyes widen as Erwin's lips pass his stomach, he kneels on the floor in front of the table, lifting Eren's leg and placing it over his shoulder. "W-what are you d-d-doing?" He squeaked out, his breathing laboured, surprised as the Commander leant him back a little.  
Their eyes connected, Eren watched his leader's tongue run up his shaft, his eyes glazed, precum seeped from his tip as Erwin ran his tongue over it. He gasped out, his fingers pulling at the older man's hair. His back rigid, legs trembling.  
"Fuck.. Ah!.. Commander please!" Erwin squeezed the base of his cock as he sucked hard on his tip.

"Nnngh! Commander!-"

Erwin ran his teeth over Eren's cock, growling.   
"Sor-ry! Aaaah, Erwin!" His tongue teasing over the area.

"Eeerwin! Ah, I'm gonna.... I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck!"   
Erwin took his length down his throat fast, his tongue curling around him, Eren's hips bucked, his left leg gripping onto Erwin tight as he shot his load down his Commander's throat, he gritted his teeth hissing out riding his high as Erwin swallowed every drop of him, slowing down he gently licks his tip, eyes watching Eren.

Leaning up he places the boys leg back down.   
Eren sits straight, his face flushed, sweat making his hair stick to his face. He looks at his Commander, smiling shyly as his legs hung off the table.

He pulls the towel back around his waist as he slides off. Erwin stood in front of him.

"Ah, erm. Thank you." Cheeks blushing again.

Erwin's laughter filled the room.

"You don't need to thank me Eren. That's an odd thing to say."  
His gentle smile overflowing, it made Eren smile too.

Erwin returned to his cup, his back to Eren drinking the remainder of his now cold coffee.

"Eren, get on the bed, lose the towel."

Eren shakily made his way to the bed, pulling his towel from his body dropping it to the floor.

Erwin watched him, his needy cock hard and waiting.  
He takes the few steps to Eren and kisses his lips.  
"Lay on your front. Ass up."

Eren climbed on the bed laying down leaning on his chest, bringing his knees up lifting his ass.

As if by clockwork Erwin returns to the bedside table, again taking a small bottle, spilling the contents down his thick appendage.

Eren turns his head, stealing a glimpse of the hulking man as he got on the bed, he strokes his hand down Eren's back and over his ass slowly, the boys whimpers the only sound.  
Both hands on his ass now as he pulls his ass cheeks apart slightly.

Eren arched his back, suddenly feeling vulnerable, embarrassed.

"Sir, what ar-"

"Again it's Erwin, shusssh boy, have I disappointed you so far? Trust me." His head nearing his ass, suddenly his tongue slid into his tight hole, eyes widening Eren bucked uncontrollably his head giddy, eyes not seeing. "Ah, no!... Not..there! Aaaaah, fuck! No, nnngh. Ah. Don't.... don't stop!" As the Commanders tongue flicked inside his walls, Eren gripped onto the bed sheets, his body felt like it was vibrating.   
He couldn't take much more, so intense, Erwin's thick tongue doing things Eren couldn't even explain. His painful hard on weeping precum, he couldn't keep still as his body twisted and turned, fists balled up, dragging the bed sheets down the bed.   
Erwin slowed, long gentle licks in Eren's entrance. He leans up smiling, this boy is so inexperienced he thinks to himself, how fantastic.

Lining his eager cock up to Eren as the young boy trembled, Erwin teases his ass with his cock, grating up against him, his moans filling the room. "Please Erwin...don't make me ah wait!"

He grips his hips roughly as he pushed into the young man, filling him. Eren bucked wildly, the bedding close to ripping as he continued to twist it in his hands.  
"Erwin! Ah!"

He pounded the young man, his cock gripped in a trap of heat. Sweat dripped down the Commanders face, his finger tips digging in to the flesh of Eren's hips as he grinds his hips against the boys ass.

"Eren..you....alright?" He pants out, running a hand over his ass, he gives it a gentle slap causing Eren to jolt, sending shocks through the Commanders cock.

"Y-yes! Oh ...my.... oh my God!..... Erwin!" He pushed his face into the bed trying to muffle his own noises, biting down on the sheets, a guttural sound left his throat as his ass slowly tore.

Erwin thrust in hard sudden heat pooling around his groin. He pulled on Eren's hips, as he felt a bubbling low in his stomach, he wasn't far now, his thick cock pushing against Eren's sweet spot head on making him cry out as the boy cum, his erection throbbing as he unloaded on the bed, his body twitching.

Erwin plunged his cock in deeper as he finally felt his release coming, fingernails piercing the boys skin as the older man's twitching cock emptied in him, moaning his name out softly.  
He released Eren's hips, his limp body clumsily falling foward, he felt exhausted.

The door opening caught the men's attention as they both turned their heads to the right.

Jean stood in the doorway, his hand still on the door knob, look of pure shock on his face. His face reddens as he looks at Eren, a sneer of disgust on his lips. "Jaeger?"

"Jean. I-" Erwin started but Jean cut him off.  
"Save it, Sir." Taking one last look at the Commander he took a step back, closing the door.

"Fuck! Ahhh!" Erwin shouted between clenched teeth as he slid himself out of a very still and burning hot Eren. Getting up he looks at Eren, steam came up from the boys ass.   
"What is?" His voice an octave or two too high.

Eren rolled slightly to his side, steam now rolled up his body.  
"I think you may have ripped me a bit." Eren sat up, turning round on the bed so he could see Erwin, he sat cross legged on the bed as the steam seemed to settle.  
"I'm so sorry Eren."  
He raised his hand cutting him off. A smile on his face. "There's no need really, it will heal just fine. But Jean's going to tell Captain Levi, isn't he?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Eren, there's a possibility. But I'll talk to him, only after Levi returns though. If that's okay? I don't want to set him off before then, so he doesn't make a definite decision to run and tell, does that make sense?"

Eren nodded bleakly. He didn't hold much hope for horse face keeping his idiot mouth shut.

"Don't worry. Me and Jean are close." He says more to himself.

He sits on the bed next to Eren, he stretches his arm out around the boy pulling him close, Eren leans into him resting his head on the Commanders chest.   
The reality of their situation sinking in.

Eren's voice was small and weak.  
"I love him. I'm in love with the Captain."

Erwin pulled him closer.   
"Ha. That all too familiar feeling. Love."

Eren looked up at his Commander, one of the strongest men he'd ever known, now looking fragile, powerless. As if he'd lost everything. Eren laid his head back on his chest, Erwin's hand stroking up and down his back softly.


	23. Chapter 23

Levi was returning today, that was the talk among all the scouts. It had been six days since Eren had last seen him.

But that meant he'd had six days of mind blowing sex with the Commander.   
The third person in his and Levi's relationship, as he calls it.  
A relationship where Erwin wasn't allowed to touch Eren.

The rain was heavy on the roof as Erwin closed the bedroom door returning to the bed as he undressed, Eren lay sleeping curled up.   
He listened to the loud patter of the downpour for some time, watching Eren's gentle breathing, his slim frame moving slightly, Erwin loved his body, he loved trailing his lips over every inch of the boy.

Stretching his arm out he pulls Eren's sleeping body closer, his cock pushing up against the boys ass.   
Eren stretched lazily against the Commanders large frame as he woke.

"Morning." He yawned out as Erwin held him close, arm wrapping tighter around him.

"Good morning. You know what today is don't you?"   
Eren rolls slightly, turning to face him his wide eyes so pure, a spark suddenly ignited within them as a smile spread across his lips.

"Levi!" His hopeful happy face making Erwin smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Eren climbed out of the bed, stretching his arms high above him as a yawn interrupted him.

"Eren, Armin will be here soon. I sent for him a while ago." He stood making his way to the chair, clean clothes neatly folded there. "You need to tell him that according to anyone, you stayed with him this week." He got dressed quickly as he spoke. Only doing his shirt buttons part way, his broad chest still visible. "Do you understand me?"

Eren nodded. "Yes Sir."

There was a knock on the door startling Eren.

"Already? Erwin, I'm not even dressed!" His head spinning around, looking around the floor frantically for his pants as the Commander laughed. "You should look after your things Eren, I always know where my clothes are." The smile tugging at his lips confirmed he thought this was amusing. "Come in."

"Noooo! Erwiiiin?!" He hissed out as Armin opened the door, Eren dropped to the floor, finally finding his pants, looking up, a nervous laugh plummets from his mouth.

Armin stood in the door way not knowing where to look,   
"I'm sorry!" He squeaked as his widening eyes finally rested on the naked boy, his face flushing red.

"Armin! It's err it's not what it looks like!" Jumping up Eren fumbled with his trousers as he yanked them up his legs falling down on his ass. "Ow! Fuck!" He shouted as his tailbone connected with the floor, rolling around dramatically, tears in his eyes.

"Armin, please come in. Have a seat." He ushered the boy in as he closed the door.   
"Ignore Eren for the time being. It is exactly how it looks."   
They both looked at him as he continued to roll, holding his ass.

"I had planned to, oh, ah okay" He sheepishly stood before the Commander, he kept his head down slightly, hair in his eyes.

"As you may of heard, Captain Levi and his squad are back today."

Armin nodded. "Yes Sir, I was aware of that."

"And as of now, you can gather that Eren being here was for more personal reasons then just safety."

"Yes Sir." It was like a light had flickered on in Armin's head. "Oh, I see why you wanted to see me. You want me to say Eren stayed with me while the Captain was away? Is that right Sir?

"Clever boy, Armin. Can I trust you?"   
Armin looked from the Commander to Eren, who was only just picking himself up off the floor, his hair ruffled up from rolling around.  
"Armin, please. Can you just say I was in your room the whole time. And you just carried on as normal, and I just stayed in your room, every night." Eren grabbed Armin's hand. "Please Armin." 

"Okay, Eren. I'll do it. But, what is this?" He gestured between the two men, as he pulled his hand away from Eren's. "I know its not my place to ask." Erwin joined them, both men either side of the shy boy.

"Ah, I don't know, I can't explain it. I just had to...ya know." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was totally normal to be banging your Captain and Commander.

Erwin looked down at the boy, a smirk playing on his face.  
Eren caught his eye, both men locked in fascination.

Armin suddenly felt like he was intruding on a very private moment.

His face went red as he coughed.  
"So should Eren come back with me now?"

The sexual tension continued buzzing in the room, Armin shuffled on his feet uncomfortably.

The Commander turned back to Armin. "Sorry, excuse my ignorance, yes he should. Thank you for understanding."

Armin nodded and saluted the Commander. "Eren, come on, now."

"Yeah I'm just grabbing my shirt, hang on!" He wandered around the room looking for it.

"Ahem." The Commander held Eren's shirt out. "Over here."

Eren looked up, walking over to the man. "Thanks." He leans his head up kissing him.

"Oh!" Armin's face now completely red. "I'll wait outside!" He shrieked yanking the door open and side stepping out, closing the door fast.

Erwin returned the kiss, the boy took all sane thoughts from his head, he felt the rush of blood to his cock. His hands on Eren's hips pushing him back, separating their lips. "Eren, no more now. It's too risky, you need to go."   
He watched the boy, the way his eyes appear to go cloudy and cold when he's told no to something.

Oh how Erwin hated saying no to the boy.

He sighed pulling Eren closer to him.

"Levi will be back soon. Go. Thank you for these past few days."

"Don't thank me Erwin, that's an odd thing to do." He smirked up at the Commander, as he pulls away.

"The days you've spent here have made your confidence grow, lad. Make sure you curb it in front of Levi. Call me Sir now.

His face reddened. He did feel more comfortable around him now.

He wasn't so nervous.

"Yes, of course. Sir. Thank you." He quickly stole one more kiss from his superior, lingering in it, relishing the taste of the man, the way he makes him feel. Erwin's hands come up round Eren's back, pulling him closer to his body. Erwin's erection pressed into Eren. Pulling away from the kiss, his lips tracing down Erwin's neck.

"Aaah, boy stop. We can't..... Eren!"  
He breathed out noisily.

"Why not? Just one. More. Time."  
He nuzzled back into his neck.

"Please don't, I'm still stood here." Armin's voice came through the door, a soft awkward pleading.

Eren pulled away, face full of disappointment.

"Soon. Okay? Now go." Erwin's voice was soft and gentle.

Eren pulled his top on over his head as he opened the bedroom door, turning to give one last look.  
He smiles at the Commander before closing the door and joining Armin. Noting his face was very red, he guesses he could hear everything through the door.

"Save it Armin. I don't want to talk about it."   
He grunts as he makes his way to his friends room, adjusting his hard on in his trousers as he went, realising he'd left his boxers behind.  
Shit.

After a while of being cooped up in Armin's room, he started to feel bad talking to him like shit, he was only concerned.  
He laid on the boys bed, hands behind his head.  
"Sorry about snapping at you back there. I'm just not used to all this."

"Its fine, really it is. But I thought you were seeing how things go with Captain Levi?" His confused look going through him.

Eren looked away. "Its complicated Armin." He didn't even understand himself.   
He was obsessed with Captain Levi, he loved him.   
But Erwin.  
Oh God, Erwin.  
That man was something else. The way a simple touch can have Eren nearly blowing his load.  
He was like a drug.

"It always is until you need something from me." Armin's voice turning cold.

The door suddenly burst open, Levi stood in the doorway, soaked through from the rain.   
His pale face studied Eren silently. His hood was up, hair wet and pushed forward, threatening to cover his eyes.

He didn't even look towards Armin. His eyes glued to Eren.

"Arlert, you need to leave. Now." His cold voice filled the room, instantly turning Eren's dick hard. He bought his hands round to cover himself discreetly.

"Yes, Sir!" Armin squeaked as he headed for the door, not bothering to look back as he scurried outside slamming it quickly.

"Eren."   
The boy had moved in a flash, his lips on Levi's. He knocked the wind from the Captain as his greedy mouth claimed him. His tongue exploring around, his fingers tangling at the back of Levi's hair, nails scraping at his skin.

Levi pulled away from the panting boy. "Enough brat, I need to get cleaned up. You wouldn't believe the filth I've been in."

Eren nipped at his ear. "Can't that wait till after, I've missed you." His hand snaked round and groped Levi, the man nearly turning to mush.  
"Tch."   
His eyes narrowed at him. "Don't be disgusting. I need to bathe. I've hated every fucking minute away from you, but I need to get cleaned up." His grey eyes avoiding Eren's.

"You're back now Sir, it's fine." His cheerful smile always confused Levi, but the kid looked good smiling, that's for sure.

"Go and get washed then, and I'll come by your room in a bit?"

"Or you can join me in the bath." His eyes slowly reaching up to Eren's.  
A slight pink dusted his pale cheeks.

Eren's face lit up. "Okay, sure. Let's go then."

Levi led the way out, his thoughts running wild.  
The kid seemed overly chirpy. Could he just be excited to see me, or has he been happy the whole time I've been gone?

Levi tried to shake the thoughts from his head, he turned to Eren as they walked. "So what have you been doing while I was away?" He watched Eren from the corner of his eye, noting that the boy tensed at the question.   
"During the day I sat in Armin's room alone. And at night, I'd sit there again. But Armin was there then so at least I had someone to talk to." He looks at Levi. "I'm really glad you're back Captain."

"Cut the lovey dovey shit, brat. Hurry up, I haven't had any in nearly a week. This isn't going to be pretty, or gentle." His eyes narrowed at Eren, his words making the boys face flush.

As they neared his room turning a corner they see Erwin walking towards them.

Levi visibly tensed, his legs felt wobbly.   
"Levi, you're back. I hope you're well."   
"Yes, fine thank you. You've caught me at a bad time, there will be a briefing first thing tomorrow for anything you wish to know."

"Thank you, I was only saying hello for now, well I shall see you then. Levi, Eren." He nods at Eren, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Sir." He replies. His ears burning.

When did they become so formal with each other Eren wonders, that was so awkward.

"Come on Eren. I've waited long enough." He quickened his pace finally reaching his door.   
He pulled Eren inside roughly, his hands pull at his shirt as his foot kicks the door closed.

He pushes Eren up against the wall, his lips back on the boys.  
His tongue was urgent, he kissed Eren so hard he couldn't breathe, he felt intoxicated by the smaller man's tongue as he swirled it in his mouth, beckoning his own tongue to Levi's mouth, sucking slightly.

Eren's hands were in the Captain's hair pulling him up on his toes.  
Levi grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him to the bathroom. Instantly feeling the warmth of the bath water in the air.

What the fuck?  
Levi scratched his head, who had run a bath?  
He sees a note on the side grabbing it he sees the ink has run.

*Glad you're back. E.*

He puts the note in his pocket as he takes his cape off, followed by his jacket and shirt, peeling it from his damp body. He chucks the wet clothes to the floor.

Eren unbuckles his belts sliding his trousers down. He watches the muscles move in Levi's back as he unbuckled his belts and finished getting undressed, his porcelain skin shining in the dimly lit room.

Eren approached the smaller man, his hands caressing up his back, fingers curling round the top of his shoulders, he squeezes gently as he kisses the back of the Captain's neck. Levi brings his hand up and behind him, resting it on Eren's hip, fingers tracing out on his skin.

He turns to face the boy, taking his face in his hand He kisses him softly, his lips gentle but needy.

Taking a step back he raises his leg climbing in the bath, he beckons Eren in with his finger. A smirk on his lips, Eren has trouble standing, his legs feel weak as the sides of Levi's mouth are turned upwards for a change.   
"Get rid of the lights, first." He adds quickly.   
Eren turned looking for the lanterns, he blows them both out, moonlight making a slight path for him.

He steps into the bath as Levi started to sit, Eren dropped to his knees quickly, sloshing the water up Levi's chest.

"Easy brat." He warned. " Come here."

Eren obeyed instantly, he couldn't see his face, it was too dark, he could just about make him out.

Levi pulled his head close as his tongue slipped in his mouth, his lips working against the younger boys.   
Eren shifted awkwardly trying to sit down, his long legs making it impossible.  
"Keep still a minute, ah, fuck sake." He growled as he lifted himself up and onto Eren's lap, allowing him to stretch his legs out.  
Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, sliding him closer in his lap. Eren could feel Levi's erection pushed up against his own.

Levi's could feel his face burning, grateful for the dark. "You ever tell anyone about this, I swear I'll kill you." He leans back in, taking the boys mouth, his arms slinked over his shoulders holding on to him.  
Levi pulled back slightly, lips barely touching. "Eren, I love you."   
His grip tightening around him.

"I love you too." Eren felt the man smile against his lips as he spoke. How cruel of him to make him put the lights out he thinks.   
He wants to hide his smile.

"I need to be fucked now." His voice shy and vulnerable, completely unlike him. His legs trembled around the younger man.

Eren gently lifted the smaller man up, lining his cock up with his entrance slowly lowering him down on his hard length.   
Levi's hissed out between clenched teeth, water rushing in places he'd never experienced before.

Eren thrust up, hands gripping onto his Captain as his cock slides deeper in him, his soft spot his goal.  
Levi arched his back, dragging his finger nails over the boys shoulders.   
Eren ran kisses over Levi's collar bone he bit down gently sucking on the skin.  
"Don't ah, don't let anyone...ah! Touch you okay? You're mine."

Eren looked up at him, the moonlight somewhat lighting his face, he could tell he was flushed, full of emotion. He was defenseless, exposed.   
He gripped on even tighter as he thrust up into him hard as he dropped down on his cock.  
"I... won't, nnngh! I won't." He pants out, losing his breath.  
"I mean it....know one touches you but me."  
Eren clung to the the Captain, his chin resting on his shoulder, his cock gripped in an endless wave of pleasure.   
"I won't..I.. p-p-promise." He cried out, thoughts of Erwin touched his mind as he felt his body release into Levi, pushing the smaller man to moan out as his climax ran through him.  
Eren moaned Levi's name, his gentle thrusts making Levi's cock weep.

When Levi had caught his breath he shifted getting to his knees, sliding off of Eren.   
He sat back in the bath, knees up under his chin between Eren's feet.   
He avoided looking Eren's way, not that he could see him in the dark. His coldness returning as he started washing, suddenly a glistening catches his eyes, looking up he sees Eren's wide open eyes, moonlight reflected in them.  
"Tch, stop staring at me and get washed."

"Yes....Sir." Eren smiled to himself as he started washing.


	24. Chapter 24

Eren walked briskly behind Levi, trying to keep up. For someone with short legs he could walk extremely fast.   
The downpour had turned into a full blown storm, the corridor cold and dark.   
Eren breathed in deeply closing his eyes, he loved the smell of petrichor.

"Eren hey, wait up!" Armin called from behind, Eren smiles as he spins round, his face suddenly dropping.

He's with horse face.   
Great.  
I need to get going.  
It was too risky.

"Armin hi. You okay?" His eyes wander to Jean. "Prick...."

"Suck it Jaeger."

"But you seem so good at it." He retaliated.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it however you want you ugly bastard!"

Jean grabbed the front of Eren's shirt ready to punch him.

"Oi." Both of you pack it in, Levi's patience was wearing thin with them both.

Jean punched Eren in the face,he fell in a heap backwards as blood gushed from his nose.

Armin's arms wrapped around Jean attempting to pull him back, Jeans smug face smiling brightly. "Please stop!" His voice hardly being heard.

"You stupid bastard, you think you're so special! Suicidal prick!"

"More special then you Jean Boy!" He spat back, trying to wipe the blood from his face, he got to his knees unsteadily.

This is bad.   
I need to get the Captain out of here.

"Jean, what is with you!?" Armin's voice was small, but full of anger.  
He tried pulling him back.

"Huh?! Me?! It's him!"

"Jean, stop being a prick. I think it's time you all went back to your rooms. That's an order, now." Levi's voice echoed around them.

"Yeah well I'll be in Armin's room, it's okay to continue staying at yours, right?"  
Armin squeezed onto Jeans's arm harshly. "We'll talk about it later."

"You stayed with Armin too? How did you not kill each other?" Levi pondered as he pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closing.

Eren and Armin froze.

No. Please god no.

"What? Eren wasn't there. He stayed with the Commander the whole time you've been gone." 

Levi's eyes opened wide.  
The shock clear on his face, and then resuming his cold stare as if nothing was said.

Eren couldn't move, time seemed to stand still, he could feel Jean staring at him, a smirk crept up his face. "Oh sorry, was that meant to be a secret? Silly me."

Levi looked at Eren, he refused to meet the Captain's eyes, his cheeks were burning, felt the anger rising, he couldn't calm his pounding heart.

The brat and Erwin?   
Levi couldn't process this new information, his head felt foggy, and numb.

"That's enough, Jean." Armin's voice cold and scolding.

Anger surged through Eren, he was on his feet in a flash, all rational thought from his mind long gone.

"Jean's been fucking the Commander." He bellowed loudly, words bounced off the hallway walls.   
The air silent between the four men.

Armin's squeak broke the silence.   
"He w-what?"

Eren didn't want to hurt Armin. What was he doing. He watched the boy drop to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Jean tried to push Armin's hurt face from his mind, too engrossed in the moment.

"Hey Levi, they kept the door locked after I walked in on the Commander hanging out of your boyfriend over there." Jean pointed to Eren. His smirk returning, eyes dark.

Levi's blade was drawn and pressed against Jean's throat before he had a chance to blink.

"Careful, bastard." He added pressure, staring into his eyes.

"Captain p-p-please!" He managed to squeak out, eyes filling with tears threatening to spill out.  
Armin and Eren stare up at Jean and Levi, their shocked faces frozen.  
"Captain Levi, please let him go." Armin put his hand on Levi's arm, trying to gently pull him away from Jean.

A loud crash caught their attention, doors at the end of the hall swung open, the noise of the rain and wind violating their ears.

"Leeeeevi!" A voice boomed down the hall, Eren covered his ears at the deafening sound.  
He spun round on his knees to see Commander Erwin pacing towards them.   
His face the epitome of anger, his eyes burning.

His large hands on Levi, grabbing him he brings the smaller man up and off the floor, twisting round he swings Levi away from Jean, He let go as Levi collided with a door, smashing through it.

"Levi!" Eren was on his feet about to take a step when Erwin's big arms wrapped around him, Eren's blood smearing up his jacket.   
"You, all of you. In the hall....Now!"  
His voice demanding as he steered Eren towards the hall and shoved him hard.

The three boys made their way into the large room as Erwin followed the door Levi had broke through.

He came out carrying Levi under one arm, like a mother would a naughty child.   
Levi didn't fight it.

Erwin entered the hall after the boys, slamming the big doors and locking them.

He dropped Levi face first on the floor, the sound he made as he bounced off the wooden floor made the boys wince in unison.

Levi groaned as he sat himself up. A look of pure disgust on his face when he looks up at Erwin.

"Someone like to fill me in on what the hell was going on back there?"

He looked between the three boys. Armin, huddled into himself face wet with tears as fresh ones spilled out and down his cheeks.

Jean was pale, he wouldn't reach the Commanders eyes, his body shook.

Eren stood to the side away from them all, His back to everyone.

"Eren?" He attempted to move closer to the boy, Eren turned and looked at him, his face a mess with blood and tear streaks.

"What happened here?" Erwin's voice concerned.

Levi jumped up, cutting in front of his superior. "Don't take another fucking step near him." His eyes bored into Erwin's. The fire burning there aggressive and unstable.  
He'd only seen him like this once before, when he'd discovered his friends had been killed.

"Levi, calm dow-" The sound of Levi's blade cut him off.  
Erwin stood still, his hands out in front of him.  
How was he going to calm this situation, Levi was like a loose canon.

"I should of killed you when I had the chance. Why did you have to do it? Why!" He looked at Eren. "And you!" Eren flinched away from him.

"Oh. I see, you know then." Erwin's gaze dropped to the floor.

"Why did you have to touch him, why him?"

"Levi, please. Not now." His voice was tired, irritable.

"No, I think now is a fine time as any to discuss this shit." Levi's eyes bright and wild.

"So tell me Levi, will it just be my wrong doings bought up, or is everyone up for public shaming, this evening?"

Levi narrowed his eyes. "I've done nothing wrong."

"Anything interesting happen between you and Jean before you left last week?" His accusing eyes dared Levi to try and hide it.

Jean's face went even redder then he thought possible. "Sir, this isn't the place. Let's just all go now, I'm sorry, for everything."  
Erwin ignored Jean, his eyes never leaving Levi's.  
"Want to try and deny what happened, Levi?"

A small shocked splutter escaped Armin's lips.

Eren's breath caught in his throat, eyes widening, filling with tears.

"How did you?" Levi's voice strained, he couldn't even finish his question.

"Jean told me everything. I kept quiet for the sake of things. But you're going too far. Do you know how risky this actually is? If word gets out about this, you can garentee all our lives will be on the line. Titans have plagued us for as far back as we know, we have very little knowledge of them, Eren could be the key to all of it. Is all this necessary at a time like this. Not to mention the traitor."   
His hand shot up, rubbing his temple. "I'm getting too tired for this shit aswell. You two, back to your rooms, your own rooms that is. Eren, make your way to Hange please. Levi, You're coming with me."

Levi looked up at him. "Fuck off."

Erwin sighed again. "Enough. I am still your Commander. No matter what personal shit goes on, you still answer to me. Is that clear?"

Levi turned away from him, his attention back on Eren.   
His cold eyes angry and hurt.

Eren couldn't even look at him.  
What had happened between them?   
That horse faced bastard, how could he even do anything with that guy.

Eren couldn't stop the tears as they spilled out and down his face.  
He looked at Armin, his face so hurt and confused.

Armin finally looks up at Eren, fresh tears fall down as he looks away from his best friend.

Jean just stood there. He didn't know what to do. He wished he hadn't said anything now, if only he could keep his mouth shut.

Armin was the first to move, his feet shuffling to the door, unlocking it and going through, he didn't say a word or look back.

Jean started to leave next, Erwin's hand caught his arm before he reached the door. "We need to speak." Jean shifted uncomfortably. "I mean. You've made things so fucking complicated, and for what?" He let him go as he ran for the door.

Erwin turns again, looking back at Levi. He'd sat himself on the floor, his blade at his feet. He looked small, like he needed protecting, but Erwin knew better.

"Eren, go."

"Don't fucking say his name." Levi spat the words at him.

Eren stood slowly, looking between the two men.

This hurt in ways he didn't know imaginable.   
What had he done.

Keeping his head down, he made his way to the door, not looking back as he went through it and out of sight.

Erwin turned back to Levi, he was staring at the door.  
He sat next to the smaller man, Levi's face slowly looking up to his eyes.

"I'm sorry Levi."

"Tch." He looked away, drawing his knees up, resting his arms on them.

"This can't happen again. It's too dangerous."

"Why did you do it? Why him?" He looked back up at Erwin. "Just explain how you can't follow one simple instruction while I'm gone."  
He looked away frustrated.

"I.... I don't know." He looked away again, his face full of shame. "I was weak, I guess. I can see why you like him. He's so full of life passion." His eyes lit up speaking about the boy.

"You like him, don't you." More of a statement from Levi then a question.

"Don't be ridiculous, Levi."

"Tch." He sneered at him. "Its obvious, Erwin. Spare us the bullshit."

"Ha, well if I'm honest here, I don't know what to feel anymore. I do see why you couldn't give him up. Makes you feel alive." His eyes shining again.

Levi narrowed his eyes.  
"Stop." He looked away from the Commander, looking anywhere but at his wishful eyes. "And get that stupid look out of your eyes, you big dumb bastard."

"I can't help how big I am Levi." His smile wide.

Levi turned back towards him. "Ha, very funny Sir. Seems you're not too old for humour after all."

Erwin tried to blink the shock from his eyes.  
"I'm old?" He sighed.   
"Ah. I suppose I am." He rubbed his face as a strained chuckle left his lips. 

"Can't we just go back to fucking, and you not remembering it the next day? You stubborn old bastard."  
Levi's voice had an odd pleading to it.

"I remembered every time, Levi. Every. Single. Time." He closed his eyes. Not wanting to say any more.

Levi stared at the Commander, it felt like the wind had been knocked from him.  
"You don't say." His eyes wide and blank.  
He slowly got to his feet, suddenly seeming smaller then before.

"Levi, wait."

"No, I think I'll pass." He slipped through the door silently.

Erwin sat back, sighing, thinking to himself.  
Who knew that the heart could grow fond, even in the darkest of times.

He laughed a little.

"Life certainly is cruel."


	25. Chapter 25

Erwin sat at his desk, torrential rain attacking the roof as the wind thrashed making the windows shake.   
White hot lightening flashed through the sky outside. A chill was in the air, Erwin could see his breath as he sighed.  
His head throbbed, a pounding that surged it's way through his brain like an infection, it hurt to think.

What the hell had happened between the scouts for it to get that bad?

Images of Levi pinning Jean with his blade swarmed his mind.   
What if he hadn't opened the doors then, what if he'd arrived five minutes later?   
Would Levi of killed Jean?

More lightening clashed through the sky, he closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose.

Eren's face, so full of anguish, a pain that was indescribable.

He sighed out again.   
Why did he feel so drawn to that boy, what was it about him.

He groaned rubbing his eyes in frustration.

Leaning his hands on the desk he slowly pushes himself up, the chair scraping along the floor sending a jagged pain through his ears. Heading to the window he peers out in to the night.  
The storm still raged on, the flash of lightening brightening his room momentarily.

A knock on the door pulls him from his thoughts.   
He closes his eyes, this better be important.

"Come in." He didn't bother turning to face the door as it creaked open slowly.

"Commander Erwin...?"

His eyes opening wide as the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

Eren.

Turning to face the boy, his head propped round the door.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here, not now Eren."

"I... I had to see you." His wide eyes, so captivating and pure.

Erwin's back stiffened.

"Back to your room boy." His tone final.

"No." Eren stepped in and closed the door, locking it behind him.  
Leaning his body up against it he watches Erwin, his brows furrowed.

The air around the men seemed to sizzle and crack.

"You shouldn't of come here. Please, go back to your room."

Eren made no attempt to leave, he shook his head. "No."  
Moving closer to the man, Erwin's heart suddenly beats faster.

The air becoming hot and humid.

Eren moved slow, like a cat stalking prey, eyes never leaving Erwin's.   
He studied his face, the nervous look in his eyes, the rigid stance of his back, Eren noticed a slight tremor to the older man's hand.

Erwin looks down, his hands move behind him leaning against the cold windowsill, carefully composing himself.

Standing so close to him now, Eren could feel the heat coming off the other man's body.  
Raising his hands slowly he grips onto the Commander's jacket, fingers entwining in the fabric.

Erwin's breath hitched in his throat, he felt like he would snap his spine if he tried to stand any straighter.  
He couldn't be here, not now.  
Erwin dipped his head down slightly, taking in those eyes. He swallowed before speaking.  
"What.... are you doing here? I gave orders to find Hange." His voice barely a whisper.

Eren's eyebrows shot up his mouth perfectly straight. "Sometimes I can't follow your commands, Sir."

Erwin's pupils dilate, the black trying to take over the blue, his heart racing.  
He needed to defuse this situation, fast.  
"Why are you here?"

"I already said, I had to see you."

His face mere inches from Erwin's as he strains slightly on his toes.

"B-b-but we can't, not after everything tonight. I can't have you all acting like that. I am responsible for you all."  
He was a nervous wreck, his voice lacking authority and confidence.

Eren watched his lips as he spoke, gripping the man's jacket harder, pulling him closer, feeling the heat on his Commanders skin.

Erwin's mind felt drunk, he couldn't think straight as he felt Eren's lips barely brush past his own, his heartbeat thumping loud in his chest, he's sure Eren could hear it too.

"What....is....this?" Erwin whispers, barely audible

Eren closed his eyes thinking for a moment, his soft lips poised straight.   
He doesn't answer.

"And.... Levi...?"

Eren tensed, opening his eyes he meets Erwin's.

"Well?" His voice gentle but somewhat demanding.

Eren bites his bottom lip, gently scraping it between his teeth.  
His eyes so wide and full of fire.

"I love the Captain." His voice weak, brittle. His lips impossibly close to Erwin's, just teetering on the edge of contact.

A crushing weight on Erwin as Eren spoke the words.

"Me too." Erwin whispered unable to hang off any longer. His lips on Eren's, his tongue sweeping over the boys bottom lip, begging for entrance.  
His lips part as Erwin wraps his arms around Eren's waist pulling him up and closer into him, deepening the kiss, their teeth clashing, tongues colliding in a frantic roll for dominance.  
Erwin tilted his head slightly, their mouths fitting together in perfect harmony.

Eren pulled away first, his breathing laboured, he wipes the wetness from his mouth, looking up at his Commander.

Heat ran through Erwin's body, his muscles felt on fire.   
His arms went lower around Eren, hands cupping his ass.   
He lifts him from the floor as Eren instinctively wraps his legs around his waist, chests together as Erwin took his mouth again. Turning with the boy he pushes him up against the wall roughly as he ravaged his mouth.

He shifts Eren's weight to his right arm, shoving his left across the desk, swiping the contents to the floor.   
Papers fly everywhere, a coffee cup smashes, the cold contents spraying over floor.

Erwin drops him down on the desk, his mouth on Eren again, fierce and impatient. He pulls away, fingers starting on his buttons and slowly sliding his shirt off and to the floor.

Eren watches, his breathing becoming heavy, his eyes full of lust.  
He grabs the bottom of his top and lifts it up his body, Erwin's hands were on his bare skin instantly.

Rough hands caressed his skin with a soft touch, goosebumps erupt everywhere Erwin's fingers traced on the boys body.  
His lips start kissing down his neck as Eren slides his shirt over his head, chucking it to the floor, a small whimper escaped his mouth as Erwin sucked by his collar bone.

Eren's erection pressed tightly into his pants, a painful throb that only Erwin could vanquish.  
He tugged at his pants desperately to free some space.

Erwin glances down, noticing Eren's predicament.   
His fingers travel down to his pants as he slowly unbuckles the boys belt, loosening them his hand reaches inside, fingers stroking him softly.

Eren gasps out, his legs clamping slightly.  
Erwin withdraws his hand as Eren squeaks in protest.   
His big hands scoop up Eren again lifting him quickly.   
Wrapping his legs tighter around the Commander as he took his mouth again, he couldn't get enough. His lips curved up into a smile.

Erwin carries him over to the bed and drops him roughly on it.  
His fingers gently slide the boys pants down his slim legs, tugging them off his feet and throwing them blindly behind him.  
His fingers loop in the band of Eren's boxers as he gently tugs them down.

Eren sighed out as his appendage was finally freed, the cold air rushing to touch every part of his newly uncovered body.

Erwin climbed over Eren, his lips soft against the boys, he nips his lip as a soft moan escaped his mouth.   
Kissing down his jaw line and neck, feeling his composure slip again at the beautiful boy beneath him.  
Erwin flicked his tongue down Eren's chest, his body writhered and twisted under his touch. Kissing down his abs, his tongue again flicks out, across his bellybutton this time, his young body trembling.

"Erwin, pleeeease..." he breathed out.

He looks up at the boy, catching his half lidded eyes, sweat glistened his face, his hair a matted mess, a dusting of pink on his cheeks.  
He bit his lip as his hands gripped onto the bedding either side of him.

"Please Commander." His eyes dark, and full of desire.

Erwin watched the boy, he probably doesn't even realise how irresistible he is right now.   
Erwin's cock twitched in anticipation.

He moves just a little lower down on the bed, he looks over Eren's erection, fingers gently teasing him.  
"Aaah, Erwin. No, not like that. Don't ah, ah. Don't be cruel!" It came out like a howl as Erwin plunged his mouth around the boys cock.  
His legs shook as Erwin took the length of him down, his long tongue curling around his manhood.

"Fuck...Fuck....Fuuuck!!" Eren threw his head back on the bed eye closing, his legs twitching frantically.

Erwin sucked on his tip hard as his hand starts pumping him fast, his tongue swirling around him flicking down and back up again.

Eren couldn't keep his body still, incoherent murmurs left his mouth as wave upon wave of pleasure flooded his groin, travelling through his veins at top speed.   
"Ah! Erwin please, I want you! Now please!" Eren cries out as his hips bucked.

Erwin pulled his mouth away, looking up at the boy twisting his fists in the bedding.

"What's the matter?" He was panting. His cock ached, he needed to release.

Erwin watches him, fascinated by him.   
His brows furrow. "I have no more oil, I haven't had a chance to get more... So if you want to finish, my mouth will have to do. " his words trailed off as a spark flashed in his eyes.

Eren sits up a bit, leaning on his elbows. "No it's fine. We can still do it. Just do it." He was growing impatient.

Just the look on his face alone made Erwin close to exploding.

He shifts on to his knees as he spreads Eren's legs either side of him, lifting his knees he kisses up his leg, up to his thigh gently sucking on his flesh.

"Ah! Erwi-! Erwin stop teasing me! Ahhh. Please!"

Erwin leans back up, his eyes connecting with Eren.  
He gently pushes his cock against the boy, he was still trembling under him. "Relax, as much as you can, just.....try to relax."

Erwin pushed against him again, a bit harder this time.   
"Argh! Oh fuck!" Eren squirmed under him.

Erwin pulls away. "Ah I'm sorry Eren, it...it won't fit. You aren't relaxed enough, I can't just force it in."

"I didn't tell you to stop trying." His eye brow raised. "Just carry on, it won't be problem, not for too long anyway." A small smirk played on his lips.

Erwin's brows furrowed, then nearly disappearing in his hairline as what Eren says slowly sinks in.

"J-j-just force it?!" The shock on his face comical. "Eren, just because you can heal like that doesn't mea-"

Eren's lips silenced him, his tongue slipping in, exploring every part of the older man, overpowering his senses.

Eren's hand reached down grabbing hold of the Commander's erection. "Do it." He breathed into the kiss as he stroked him.

He nipped at Erwin's lips, his hand now on his face, reaching round the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Erwin pushed into him harder, Eren stretched around Erwin's thick cock, tearing slightly, heat flooded around him.   
Eren arched his back, he could feel the ripping, the heat that followed, but he could feel the Commander inside him, filling him, a feeling like know other.

Steam rose up as he pushed in more, Eren's moans filling his ears, driving him deeper, pushing until every last inch of him was inside the boy.

Eren's whole body shook, looking up at his Commander with those big bright eyes.  
"See ah! Not.... not a problem." He winced slightly.

Erwin's hand came down to his face, stroking him softly. He reaches round the back of his head lifting him up into a kiss, fingers tangling in his mess of damp hair.

He tilts his head fitting to the boys mouth, his tongue forceful yet gentle as he took over the boy completely. He softly thrust his hips, grinding up against him, a small growl in his throat as he tries to keep his pace slow.

Eren pulls away, his eyes closed eyebrows pulled low. He gripped onto Erwin.  
"Stop, ah stop treating me like ah kid! I won't break..... I'm I'm not made of glass!"

Erwin stops, his eyes widening. His fingers pressing into the back of Eren's neck.  
His eyes open, suddenly locking with Erwin's.  
"I won't break..." leaning close, the tip of his tongue tracing Erwin's bottom lip making the older man shiver.  
He retracted his hand from the back of Eren's neck, gripping onto the boys hips.  
Eyes tracing up the boys slim body, his smooth skin so beautiful, he was captivating.  
Erwin thrust his hips hard into the boy, tight heat gripping his cock as he slid out only to ram back in, the growling leaving his throat freely now.  
Eren's eyes rolled in his head, Erwin was hitting his sweet spot with such force his cock wept, he didn't even know if he'd cum it was so intense, he cried out as his Commander pounded him hard, clamping his long legs around him.

Erwin's hand was round the back of Eren's neck again, lifting him, taking his mouth hungrily.  
He lets Eren go, raising his hands he grips the headboard, knuckles turning white with pressure as he pulls himself against Eren, his body was close to release as the boy clamped around his manhood. The scorching heat in his groin unimaginable as steam sizzled up from Eren.

"Erwin....ah!....Erwin!!!..... I can't it's it's too much!" His voice raspy. "Nnggh! Ah Erwin!" His cock unloaded on his chest, wave after wave of pleasure as his body shuddered inside and out.

Erwin kissed down the boys body, hands still gripping the headboard, lunging himself forward, the powerful well trained muscles in his shoulders making it easy.

His lips found the boys mouth as his cock pulsated, filling Eren as he moaned softly into the kiss, barely containing himself as his orgasm courses it's way through his veins.

He slowed as his heart tried to calm, his breathing harsh. He gently pulled himself out of Eren's limp body, the boy was spent.

Erwin got up, making his way into the bathroom. Grabbing a wash cloth he wet it and returned to Eren. He wiped the mess from his chest, peering up at the Commander he smiled, eyes half lidded and full of content.

He stroked the boys face as he kissed his lips softly. Getting back up he discards the cloth in the bathroom, on returning to the bedroom Eren was on his side curled up in the bed.  
Erwin climbed in the other side, pulling the boy towards him slotting together nicely.  
He wraps his arm around his waist, as Eren fidgeted closer mumbling sleepily.

Erwin froze, his grip on the young man tightening.

"What was that boy..?" His voice quiet.

Eren fidgeted lazily, exhaustion overtaking his senses, fighting off the urge to fall into a deep sleep, his mind foggy and incoherent.

"Mm? I..wassss. I was just saying...I love you. Mmmm. I love you." His soft snores taking over his sleep confused voice.

Erwin's heart hammered in his chest, like a frightened bird taking flight from a cage. Were those words for him, or for Levi? 

Sleep was not easy for him that night, his brain and heart at war.

His headache had returned, a relentless rage in his temple.

He laid there listening to the heavy rain, the lightening flashing in the room illuminating Eren's skin in the darkness, Erwin's arm still tightly wrapped around him.


	26. Chapter 26

The meeting room was crowded already, swarming with Scouts and higher ups. Eren could barely see the table that they were all to sit round.  
He craned his neck trying to see if Erwin had arrived. Eren had left before his Commander had woken up this morning, sneaking out, it hadn't felt good, but it was necessary.

Eren pushed his way through the people and grabbed the closest seat he could get his hands on as he desperately tries to squeeze through the bodies all huddled together.   
He quickly scrapes the chair out across the floor as he drops his ass on the seat before someone could pull it away from him.  
Turning he meets Levi's cold glare. His bloodshot eyes sporting dark bags underneath.   
He looked like shit.   
Like he hadn't slept in weeks.  
It made Eren's heart tighten.

Levi turns from Eren his eyes locking on the Commander as he strode in. His face calm and relaxed.  
Levi's eyes narrowed at the man.

Why are you so content, bastard.

"Tch."

Turning to look at the other faces round the table, his gaze shifting to Armin.   
The crier from the night before, he's the one with Jean, the one that wouldn't put out.

He clenched his teeth, his eyes finding Erwin again.  
His gaze was fixated on something, he turns his head slightly, following the Commander's eyes.

Eren.

That bastard is watching Eren.

He watches as the boy catches Erwin's eyes, the embrace between them, it felt like Levi was intruding, like he'd walked in on a private moment.   
Looking away quickly, his anger rising.

They can't even be subtle.

Running his hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face sighing out, he didn't have the energy for this.   
Wishing he'd just written down his findings, he reluctantly stood up, slamming his hands down on the table, leaning his weight against it.

"Shuuuut uuuup!" His voice boomed through the room, silencing everyone.  
They took to their seats, hushed whispers lingering.  
His fingers gripped the desk hard his fingers aching.

"Right, now that I have your attention. I assume you all know why you're here." His tired face lacked motivation, he suddenly sees Eren move from the left.

Eren blinked heavily, something didn't feel right. Standing up, he tried to steady himself, his head felt so heavy.

"Eren?!" He could hear Armin, but not see him.

The back of his head suddenly hit the floor, a cracking sound echoed through the room, his vision blurring.  
Erwin was leaning over him, his voice frantic, sounding so far away.   
He could just about make out his Commanders face above his own.  
And then darkness.

"Eren!? Wake up!" Erwin was on the floor on his knees, he sat Eren up, supporting him with his arm wrapped round the back of the boy. Blood seeped from his nose.

Levi couldn't even process what was happening, he saw Eren sway from the corner of his eye, and then Erwin was there in a flash to catch him, before he even saw him fall, he was there.

Was that big bastard still watching him, the whole time?

People got off their seats gathering around Eren trying to see what was happening, their voices loud.   
"What's happening? Is he going to transform?"   
Levi looked at several people, trying to determine who was saying what, looking down at the boy panic starts to set in.  
"Brat?"

Erwin rocked on his knees to his feet, gently scooping Eren up from the floor as he stood, he looked like a rag doll.

"Put him down!" Levi's voice came out alarmingly loud. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I...ah..." Levi couldn't speak.

"Captain Levi! You, with me now." Erwin suddenly seemed strong, in control.

Levi was clearly falling apart, he looked around at the faces staring at him, seeing Hange's face his anger bubbles. "This is your fault four eyes! Always making him work so hard, pushing him too much, you're obsessed!" His face an angry red.

Hange took a few steps back, her hands in front of her warding him off. "Ah Levi, I'd be more than happy to agree with you, I know I over do it and expect a lot, but ah, I haven't been here all week, he hasn't worked with me! I was with you!" She squeaked as she pushed her glasses up her nose, her cheeks an awkward red.

"Levi! Now!" Erwin held Eren in his arms, he headed for the door as he stormed past everyone.

Levi ran after him, trying to ignore everyone staring, their whispers quiet as he passes through the crowd.

"Has the Captain lost it?"

"I dunno, this whole thing is fucked, what's wrong with the kid?"

He pushed them from his mind as he shoved his way towards the Commander.

"Erwin, is he okay?" Levi watched his face, looking for any indication of an answer.

"I have no idea. I don't know whats going on. Come, we'll put him in my room for now."

Levi ran up ahead to Erwin's door, opening it wide.  
His Commander came through fast, heading for the bed he lays the boy down carefully.

Levi made his way to the bathroom grabbing a washcloth, wetting it before returning to the bed.   
He wiped gently at Eren's nose and lips, the blood steaming as it disappeared.

He sat on the edge of the bed watching him closely, as Erwin sat the other side of the boy.

The door opening had both men's attention.   
Hange popped her head around the door, a sheepish smile on her lips. "Can I come in? I want to help." She stepped into the room.

Erwin nodded, Levi looking back to Eren.  
His face so pale, had he lost weight? He hadn't noticed before.

Erwin got up and ushered Hange back towards the door. "May we speak for a moment?"

"Er yes of course, outside?" She glanced at Levi and then back at Erwin as he nodded.  
They both headed outside and closed the door.

"Thank you Commander."

"That's fine, thank you for coming here." His smile genuine.

"Oh ah, that's fine. I was going to ask, what has Eren been doing while me and Captain Levi were gone? Do you have any idea?"

Erwin looked away. "He hasn't done much, he's relaxed most of the time..." he looked away as his face flushed.  
He didn't want to have to explain what was going on, but he didn't really have a choice.

"That's strange, it seems Levi is right and he's exhausted, but from what?" She pushed her lips out in thought.

"Argh, Hange? Eren spent the whole time with me."

"So you know what he's been doing then, yes?" Her eyes bright.

Erwin coughed, his face turning a darker shade of red.  
He could see her brain ticking and then realisation set in her eyes.

"Whaaaaa?! No!? How?!" Her voice erupted in the hallway.

"Hange please! Calm your voice."  
His tone serious.

"Right sorry Sir. But wait." Her hand came up to her chin, her lips pouting. "Isn't he spoken for? So to speak." She averted her eyes. "The Captain...?"

Erwin's face was the picture of shock.  
"... How? How did you know?"

She scratched at the back of her head as her face flushed.  
"He didn't tell me, I saw them, once. I was meant to be taking Eren to a secure location and test out his titan form." Her face lit up, a heart felt smile on her face. "But Levi stopped us, he said he needed to talk to Eren, but he seemed different, I suspected it wasn't going to be innocent talk. And off they went to the cellar." Shifting uncomfortably she carried on. "Well it had been a while, so I decided to go and check on them. And I ah."   
Her face suddenly reddens, her eyes watering.  
"They were in a very, ahem compromising position, Sir." Her eyes widening, remembering a small detail. "Did you know Eren is top in their relationship?!"   
Her smile spread across her face. "It doesn't seem possi-"

"Sorry what? Top? Can you explain?" He crossed his arms over his chest, a confused look on his face.

"Ah well yes. Erm. It means he's the one 'doing it'. The one in charge." Her eyebrows danced on her forehead, her smile wide.

Erwin coughed as his face went scarlet red. "Hange, how do you even? There's names for it?"

Hange laughed lightly, covering her mouth.  
"We can't focus on that right now, the boy. I'm guessing you've been busy every night since.." She let her voice trail off as the Commander looked away.

"Does Levi know? Waaaait, is that why he's acting more shitty then usual?" Her smile suddenly disappearing. "Oh Erwin, that's not nice. Seducing someone who's taken." She tutted at him.

Erwin sighed. "It wasn't like that, honestly. Ah, I guess you didn't know about me and Levi?" His eyes shone with embarrassment.

Hange's mouth gaped open.  
"You two as in....?" Her eyes widened as her mouth continued to hang open.

"Yes, but it's complicated, that's for another day." He sighed again, leaning his back against the wall.  
"Levi came up with an idea, a three way relationship, I know it sounds weird."

"That sounds amazing!" She jumped up. "And all this is going on right under my nose."

"I haven't finished, Hange. So Levi wanted to try the three of us, but deep down I don't think he really wanted that."

"Why do you say that?" She leaned forward, pushing her specs back up her nose again.

"He was possessive of the boy, I wasn't allowed to touch him."

Hange furrowed her brows. "That's a bit strange. Why suggest something if you don't want it."

Erwin nodded. "And then he was going away, I left Eren a note saying to come to my room, he shouldn't be staying alone, and he didn't leave until Levi was back. Levi knows, but he's angry. So very angry, I caught him attacking Jean last night."

Hange gasped. "I don't understand, why didn't you just let someone else look after him? You didn't have to sleep with him..." She tried smiling sweetly after the last part.

His face dropped. "Don't you think I know that already. I've been questioning myself, on why I can't just stay away. It's strange, he's intoxicating, Hange. He makes me feel good, he..." Erwin looked away.

Shit.  
He had feelings for the boy.   
This was going to cause major shit.

Hange's hand rested on his arm, looking up he catches her soft smile.

"I couldn't keep away from him. He's in love with Levi. Yet I still can't stay away."

The door suddenly opened startling them both, their hushed voices silent.

"Captain Levi, how is Eren?"  
Hange's voice was soft, and sweet.

"He's awake." He walks back inside leaving the door open for them.

Erwin rushed inside after him, Eren sat up slightly in the bed.

The bed you shared with him for little under a week. His brain reminded him.

"Eren, are you okay, how do you feel?" Leaning down on the floor getting closer to the boy. His face washed over with relief when Eren half smiles.

"Okay I think. What happened?" He yawned rubbing at his eyes.

"We was hoping you could tell us, kid." Levi's voice was soft, but something sounded off.   
He watched him curiously, the way he smiled up at Erwin. He didn't like this.

"Eren, I was saying to the Commander that I think you could be over doing it. You need to rest, and get some sleep."   
Levi looked up at her as she spoke.

"You said yourself that he's not been doing any experiments. What have you been doing, to exhaust yourself?"  
He turns back to Eren. The boy wouldn't meet his eyes.

Levi felt himself bristle. An anger rising in his chest.

"Oh..."

"Levi please, let me explain." Erwin stood his face pleading with the smaller man.

"Explain? Explain what exactly? How you couldn't keep your hands to yourself? How you have to have the one thing I told you to leave well alone?!" He was shouting again, he was close to Erwin now.

"Captain Levi, stop." Eren's voice was quiet he kept his head down. "It wasn't just him, you can't put all the blame on him."

Levi looked back down at Eren, his wide eyes full of hurt, and shame.  
"I have somewhere I need to be."   
He headed for the door quickly, leaving without another word.

"Oh, Levi?" Hange's voice strained, she swallowed loudly. "I'm gonna see if he's okay, Eren, please rest."

Eren nods as she heads for the door, Erwin got up and saw her out, closing the door behind them both.   
"Thanks Hange, for everything. I'll see you later."  
"Oh before I forget, I got some more oil." She digs in her pockets pulling out 5 small bottles. "Take it easy with this stuff, it's hard to keep getting hold of, what do you even use it for?"

Erwin turned a deep shade of red, his hand coming up to his mouth as he coughed. "Its ah, nothing really."

Hange laughed lightly. "Oooh, I get it. Say no more. But you do need to sort this out, this love triangle thing you got going on, Sir."

Smiling up at him she gave his arm a reassuring squeeze before turning and walking off down the hall.  
Erwin pocketed the bottles quickly, he wipes the sweat from his brow, trying to compose him self a bit.

"Sir?" A small voice behind him grabs his attention. Turning he sees Armin.  
"What can I do for you boy?"  
He smiled weakly at him.

Armin avoided his eyes as he spoke.  
"How is Eren?"

"Tired, but seems okay. Would you like to come in and see him?" He gestured towards his door.

"No, that won't be necessary. Thank you. I was just checking in."

"Armin, is everything alright?"

"Yes Sir. It's fine." He walked off down the hall, his shoulders slumped and head down.

Erwin could of sworn the boy looked like he had lost everything.  
Come to think about it, he was crying last night. What had happened?  
What had Levi said? And would it have consequences?  
He'd have to ask Eren.

He turns opening the door again heading inside and closing it quietly.

"Can you lock it?....Please." Eren's voice was quiet, and small.

Erwin slid the latch across the door, his eyes on Eren.

He made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge. " How do you feel now?"

"I'm fine, come lay with me." His eyes half lidded and dark.

Erwin's brow raised. "Okay, but no funny business. You heard Hange, you need to rest."   
He crawled up the bed, Eren bouncing slightly as his Commander clumsily laid down next to him.   
Eren rolled over to face him as Erwin draped an arm over the boys waist.

Looking at his leader, his stomach knots. He didn't understand any of this, he was in love with Captain Levi.  
Yet the thought of not being with Erwin made him feel an emptiness that he never wanted to experience.

Erwin shuffled forward a bit, his hand rubbing Eren's lower back.   
Suddenly the boys lips were on his. He responded instantly their lips working together as their tongues danced to a rhythm only they knew.  
Eren's hand tugged at Erwin's shirt, the older man leans up pulling it over his head and chucking it to the floor. Unbuckling his belt he yanks it from the loops of his pants throwing it on the floor too.

Eren followed suit as his top was torn from his body and chucked down the bed.   
Looking at the Commander as he lays himself back down, beckoning him with his finger.

Erwin sighed. "You need to rest boy. Don't you listen?" He laid next to him, his fingers tracing up the boys slim waist.

"Then we just shouldn't over do it." His smile was intoxicating, Erwin's heart thumped loud and fast in his chest.

Eren put his hand over Erwin's heart feeling it race.   
"You want this too, so let's just take it easy, Sir." He leans up, his lips so soft against Erwin's, all restraint went out the window as the Commander pulled Eren's body against his, tilting his head deepening the kiss.  
He could feel the boys erection against his own as he grinds himself up against his leader.

Erwin's hand travelled down between them undoing his pants, his aching member throbbing in his boxers.  
Eren rolled onto his back, as he shuffles his pants and boxers down lifting his ass up, kicking them down his legs and off the bed.

"This isn't taking it easy, Eren."  
His eyes brows raised high.

"Well, just make sure you're gentle then." Eren purred as he yanked the Commanders pants down his legs.   
Peeling his boxers away ever so slowly making him shudder.  
Their lips meet again, soft and sensual, Erwin gently rolls Eren over, facing away from him, he leans up grabbing at his pants caught round his ankles.  
Pulling them off his hand dives in the pocket, pulling out a little bottle.

He lays back down on his side, pulling Eren against him, his hard cock brushing up against Eren's ass.

He hears that familiar pop of the bottle lid, he smiles as he turns his head round, craning his neck to see the man as he rubbed down his hard length, coating himself in the slick oil.

He leans over, his lips pressed against Eren's as he pushes his cock against the boys entrance,  
Eren moved back a bit, pressing hard into Erwin's cock as he slides it in, he feels himself stretch around the Commander, he moves his head back round, adjusting to the intrusion.

Erwin gently thrusts his hips, his hand holding on to Eren's waist, as he plunged himself deeper.

Eren places his hand over Erwin's, their fingers entwining as he moans out, pleasure enveloping his body, making him feel weak and breathless.

"Ah Erwin.....don't stop-please!" Eren gasped out, his grip on Erwin's hand tightening.

"I'm not...Don't worry." He barely whispers, his body flooded with heat, Eren clamped around his cock tightly, sending waves of pleasure up his cock and surging through him.

Eren was on the edge, the point of no return as he twisted his neck and shoulder slightly, letting go of Erwin's hand he brings it up to his Commanders face gently stroking down his cheek, beckoning for his lips.

Erwin kissed him with such lustful passion Eren was whimpering, Erwin's hand on his again, fingers slotting together in a tight embrace.  
Eren's eyes shot wide open as he cum, it racked through his body, clinging to every fiber of his being.

Erwin thrust in hard as Eren tightened around him as he finally found release. "Ah, Ere- ah." His body shuddering against Eren's back, his thrusts slowing.

He kisses Eren's shoulders as he pulls out of him, his breathing laboured and shallow.  
Eren slowly turns to face him draping an arm over Erwin's broad chest.

Leaning up and against the headboard Erwin pulled Eren's body up and into his lap, his arms wrapping around him as Eren's lips found his, he kissed him gently before resting his head on the Commander's chest.

"Erwin?"

"Mmm?" He looked down at him as Eren looked up.

The silence had Erwin furrowing his brows.

"I think I'm falling fo-"

A knock on the door jolted Eren from his words as both men snapped their heads up.


	27. Chapter 27

Hange panted as she tried to reach Levi.  
fast midget she thinks to herself, swallowing down a chuckle as she ran down the hall.

Levi paused briefly, turning he saw Hange red faced and sweating.

"Tch, disgusting."

He leans up against the wall.  
"What is it now. I'm busy."

Hange bends over, hands on her knees as she huffs out trying to catch her breath.

"Ah, phew I'm glad you stopped. Haha... I just thought maybe we could talk." She smiled at him.

"No." He turned to leave as Hange grabbed his arm.

"Get off." He yanked away from her grip, she snapped her hands to her side's quickly.

"Levi, please. We used to talk."

"That's before I found out how annoying you are." He spat back, his anger rising.

Her smile dropped, sadness washed over her face. "Fine Levi, you win. I'll leave you be. But try-"

"Mind your business shitty eyes. Just keep out of it."

He turns and walks off down the hall not giving Hange a second thought.   
Pushing his way through the doors he steps outside. The air had a chill to it, the sky threatening to cloud over with another storm.

Levi pulls his jacket closed around him, tucking the collar under his chin as he walks forward, cold rain had started to fall, sighing he he looks up at the dark sky, the rain now hitting his face. Closing his eyes he wonders what he should do.

\---------------------  
\---------------------

Erwin's hand clamped over Eren's mouth, his eyes wide and full of panic, his heart was racing, his chest felt tight.

"Commander Erwin?"

Jean's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Eren fidgeted as he slid off his Commander and back onto the bed, he pulled Erwin's hand from his mouth slowly, his eyes not leaving the door.

The sound of the door knob twisting echoed through the room.  
"I know you're in there Erwin, you've locked the door. Look, just open up please, I need to talk to you."   
Jean banged on the door hard, making it rattle slightly in the frame.

"Get dressed, boy, quietly." Erwin whispered to Eren as he slowly got off the bed, he heads to the bathroom on silent feet.

Eren wondered how someone so big could be so gentle and elegant.   
He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he quietly got off the bed and gathered his clothes, slipping his feet into his boxers he hoists them up his legs, he turns seeing Erwin walk back in his hair wet and swept back. He had a towel round his shoulders. His naked body had Eren salivating.

Erwin smiled at him as he collected his clothes from the floor, separating his boxers he pulls them up and heads back to the bathroom, he dumps the rest of his clothes on the floor and pulled the door to.  
"Hurry up, put your clothes on and get back into bed, pretend you're asleep." The Commander's eyes lingered on the boys body, making his cheeks redden. "Now, Eren." His words hushed, urgent as he ran his hands through his dripping hair.

Eren dressed quickly and climbed back in the bed, facing away from the door he laid his head down and closed his eyes, willing his pounding heart to calm down.  
He heard Erwin sigh out as he walked to the door unlocking it and slowly opening it.

"Jean, calm your voice please. Eren is asleep, what's going on? Are you okay?" His voice was gentle, caring.

Eren's jaw clenched, his teeth grinding painfully, why was the Commander being so polite to that idiot. Everything would of been okay if it wasn't for him.  
Eren wondered if this jealousy would subside.  
Had this been how the Captain felt when him and Erwin were together?  
Only worse he imagined.

"Why is he in your bed? Are you not even hiding it any more?" Jean sneered out, distaste evident on his face as he looked past Erwin, eyes resting on the lunatic curled up in the bed.  
Erwin raised a hand. "Its not like that Jean, there was an emergency, Eren passed out, he was bleeding. Me and Levi bought him here to rest. There's nothing going on now." His smile was warm and reassuring. "The door was locked because he needs peace, he's stressed and over worked. I was in the bathroom while he rested."

Erwin turned to look at the boy, his heart ached in ways he couldn't explain. Looking back at Jean he gestures them both outside, he steps out and closed the door behind him.

"Erwin, I'm ah, I'm sorry for all of this, for always running my mouth. For being such a stupid shit. I-"

"Shhhh it's fine Jean. What's done is done, I suppose. We can't change it now."  
Erwin looked down, suddenly conscious of his lack of clothing.  
"Right, well I'm not dressed for out here." He opened the door and stepped back, crossing the threshold. "Was there anythi-"   
Jean stepped forward close to the Commander, his eyes serious.  
"Are we okay now? Like properly okay..?"

Sweat dripped down Erwin's back, he felt the conversation going down a different path and panic started to erupt through his body.   
He couldn't fight the thoughts that were going through him, seeping their way through his mind, numbing his senses.

Jean was impossibly close now, his hands came up gently tugging on the towel draped round his Commander's neck. His eyes bored into Erwin's as he gently pulled on the towel, inching closer. His eyes never leaving Erwin's.

"Jean I-"

Erwin felt the full force of Jean's lips on his, the warmth that pooled through him was remarkable, he tilted his head letting himself get lost in the moment. His hands suddenly on Jean pulling him against his body as his fingers slide up his shirt connecting with his bare skin.

Eren's back tensed in the bed, his eyes wide open and dark. His teeth hurt as it felt like he ground them to the gum.   
He couldn't believe what he was hearing.   
Full blown making out. The heavy breathing, their lips smacking together, his anger was rising fast. He felt his body tremble under the quilt.   
Eren's heart squeezed as a voice blared out from the door.

"Get the fuck out of my way, Scouts whore. Erwin, at least wait until Eren is gone before you fuck that idiot, will you." His cold sneer had Erwin's face redden, he looked away feeling ashamed.

The anger in Eren had vanished when he heard Levi's voice. He turned slightly, looking towards the door.

Jean was standing with Erwin in the door way, his hands letting go of the towel and falling to his sides.

"Levi, that's enough." Erwin's voice pleading, his face full of embarrassment.

"Tch." Levi gritted out as he barged Jean out of the way heading to the bed, his hair was soaked and sticking to his face. He looked freezing.

"Another storms among us." He said as he pulled the quilt from over Eren, noting he was fully clothed.  
"We're leaving now, Eren. Get up come on."

"Okay, I'm coming." Eren sat up, looking back at the Commander, still close to that horse face.   
He pushed it from his mind, Levi was here now, nothing else mattered. He got up, his legs suddenly feeling shakey.

Levi walked past the other two men and straight out the door, Eren followed behind, stopping at Erwin.   
"Thanks for letting me stay here." Eren didn't meet his eyes as he spoke, he continued through the door closing it behind him.

Levi turned to him, his eyes unreadable.  
"Come on, we're going to my room now." He was practically shivering, his cape and coat soaked through.

Eren simply nodded and followed suit as Levi started down the hall.

It was gloomy and cold, he sped up a bit to walk by Levi's side, he watched him from the corner of his eye, he looked calm and relaxed, but Eren knew better then to believe that the Captain was that transparent.

Levi turned to look at him. "What, brat?" His tone accusational, his eyes resuming their cold stare.

"Nothing, Sir. It's suddenly got very cold hasn't it." He could hear the wind and rain outside, judging from the time Levi had been gone, and how wet through he was it must be raining pretty hard out there.

Levi faced back forwards as they walked on.  
They turned round a corner and down another corridor, the candles on the wall had burned out, giving the appearance of an endless darkness in front of them. Eren could just barely make out the Captain next to him, he was certain that if he could hardly see him, then other people could hardly see them.

Eren suddenly reaches his hand out and grabs Levi's.   
The air went still between them, it was then he noticed they had both stopped walking, Levi was frozen, his back rigid.

Eren started to panic, he'd done something wrong, Levi didn't like this sort of thing, it was obvious now.

All of a sudden Levi's fingers entwined with his own, a rush of warmth flooded Eren as the Captain tightened his grip on Eren's hand.  
They started walking again in the dark silence hand in hand.

Eren's heart felt full, yet ached in ways that truly hurt him and left him confused.

Life had been easier when it was just titans trying to eat them.


	28. Chapter 28

Erwin sat on the edge of his bed, his hulking figure slouched forward as he rested his head in his hands.  
Jean slept on his front beside him, his face content on the Commander's pillow.

He sighed as he lifts himself from the bed, his head pounding relentlessly.   
Turning he looks down at the sleeping boy.

It was clear as day that Jean thought of this as more than just fun. He knew it was going to get messy, he should of stopped it.  
Erwin didn't feel the same way about Jean but he did enjoy him.   
His feisty attitude, fuck, his attitude in general turned Erwin on in ways that got inside his head and consumed him until he just had to have him, like an insufferable itch begging to be scratched.

He was the first person he'd been with since Levi. What a mess that had been. He was so confused, didn't know what the hell he wanted.

He knew what turned him on when he had met Jean, it had been an instant attraction.  
A smile came to his lips when he remembered the first time he had propositioned Jean.

The boy was moaning about something, he didn't care to know what about.   
But the way he got angry, it made Erwin's ears burn slightly, it was only then watching him express his anger in a way that Erwin would never act, he realised how aroused his body was while looking at him.  
He'd watched him for a few more moments before approaching and suddenly stopping when a small blonde started talking to Jean.  
Ah Armin Arlert, smart kid. They seem close he thinks, noting the way Armin touches his arm, the blush evident on Jean's cheeks. So he's taken then.

That's annoying. But not a factor that stops anything, he thinks to himself, his eyes narrowing as he started moving again. He couldn't stop his legs from going towards the pair, his arrogance clearly showing.

"I couldn't help over hearing your little outburst, maybe I could help?" His arm on the boys shoulder as he spoke.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Now or-" He turned to look at the Commander, his face instantly reddening. "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't realise it was you."

Erwin smiled down at him, sliding his hand across Jean's back. Making no attempt to remove his arm from practically around the boy.

"Hey Armin!"

Unsure of who called, Armin turned away from them, scouting the area for his friends.

Erwin's hand slipped down Jean's back slowly, he could feel the boy tense up, his hand finally resting on his ass.   
Jean froze, his wide eyes darting between Armin and Erwin, he suddenly felt very hot.

Erwin's head leaned closer to Jean's ear. "Do you want my help? I know a few ways to relieve your anger, if you can handle it." He whispered low, unheard by any onlookers, his fingers sliding their way down the curve of his ass.

Jean gulped loudly, he wiped sweat from his brow as he thought about this quickly.  
He licked his lips nervously, his mouth suddenly dry.  
"Armin, I've got some things to discuss with the Commander, I'll see you later yeah?"   
His voice wavered as he avoided Armin's eyes. "Yeah sure Jean, see you later." His smile proved how naive the boy was, maybe not so smart after all Erwin thought.  
"Great, come Jean. We have much to discuss."   
He didn't even remember how long it took to get back to his room, or what they'd spoke about, or if they'd even spoke of anything at all. 

He just remembered closing his door and pushing Jean up against it while his mouth devoured his. Their bodies suddenly a twisted mess of tangled limbs on the floor, and then the bed. Glistening with sweat Jean's body writhered under Erwin, the animalistic noises leaving his throat as Erwin finally penetrated him was like listening to heaven.  
Red hot tight heat enveloped around his length as Jean tightened around him, wreathing him in more, so deep it made the boy's eyes roll and had Erwin utterly dumbfounded, barely clinging on as he thrust into the young man, Jean's arms wrapping round the back of his neck, pulling him down into another wet and frantic kiss.

He knew that he appreciated men, more than he had women after that.  
If only he'd seen it sooner, would things be different now between him and Levi?

Jean mumbled in his sleep bringing Erwin from his thoughts. He fidgeted, the quilt sliding down revealing his bare back as his arms stretched out and under the pillows, pulling them against himself as he buried his face down in them, the muscles in his back and shoulders flexing and stretching had Erwin's thoughts turning impure once again.

He climbed back on the bed, his hand gently pulling the quilt further down the young man's body, he could feel his control rapidly slipping as the sheets drop below Jean's ass, the urgent desire to touch the boy was overwhelming.

He stroked his fingers up Jean's back as he shifted himself closer. Jean woke instantly, raising his head sleepily he turned to see Erwin, a smile stretched across his face when he met his eyes.

Erwin lay back down on the bed, arousal taking over as he felt himself begin to harden.  
Jean leant up, scooching over to Erwin. He leans over him, his eyes staring into the Commander's.

"Why him?" Jeans voice was low and husky, his eyes sad and pleading. "Why Jaeger?"

"I told you it was finished, we've been through this. We don't need to keep talking about him. "

What he doesn't know can't hurt him, his mind reasurred him.

This felt familiar.

"So it's just me?" Hope cracked in the young man's voice, his lips close to Erwin's as he spoke. "Only me?"

Erwin leant up, his lips brushing up against Jean's, his arms on the boys body twisting him to lay on his back, their lips finally connecting as the Commander leant over him, arms either side of his head as he deepened the kiss. His tongue teasing him.

He pulls away slightly, looking down at the boy before him.   
His stomach knotted, thoughts of Levi and Eren whirled round his mind.   
Yet he couldn't stop the words that suddenly flowed from his lips.

"It's only you Jean, now and always."

He was being cruel, he did the same thing to Levi, and now he was doing it to Jean.  
When would he stop thinking with his dick?

Jean leant up, taking his lips in a sweet embrace, his tongue slips inside Erwin's mouth, gentle but demanding as it became more urgent. His hand resting at the back of his Commander's neck, leaning his body up with his other hand, he tilts his head hungry for more.

His breath shuddered out when he felt Erwin's hand on his skin, stroking down his side, fingers crisscrossing over his stomach.

No matter how many times this man touched him, it always felt new and amazing, nothing ever got boring with Erwin.

His hand was suddenly on Jean's cock, his fingers curling around him as he slowly started to pump him.

Pulling away briefly, he let go of Jean as he leant over the bed, hooking his fingers on the bedside drawer yanking it open, he pulled a bottle out, not bothering to push it closed as he resumed his position on the bed.

He kissed up Jean's chest, across his collar bone and up his neck. A small whimper leaving the boys throat as he kissed his way back to his lips, giving no mercy as he left the boy breathless.

He popped the lid from the bottle as he tipped it upside down, letting the oil dribble down his thick throbbing cock.

This was what he craved, what he needed.

He lined himself up with Jean's entrance. "Only ever you." He whispered out hitching his words in his throat as he slowly pushed himself into the boy. Heat flooded through him instantly as thoughts of Eren invaded his mind, his name so very near to falling from his lips as he slid himself all the way in.

"Erwin..." Jean breathed out, his fingers pulling at the Commander's hair, his nails scraping at his nape as he hooked his long legs over Erwin's waist pulling him in so deep, Jean's entire body shook with pleasure.  
His cock suddenly pulsating, emptying his load as he cried out Erwin's name over and over, his own mantra dedicated to his Commander.

Erwin slammed into him hard, his throbbing cock on the verge of exploding, he gripped the boys hips hard, his thumbs digging in to his perfectly smooth skin.

"Fuuuck, my god, boy, only you, I swear only ever you."


	29. Chapter 29

Levi lay still in the warm bath, his eyes close leaning his head back, relaxation finally overtaking his body as he sighs.   
Maybe he could just take five minutes to himself.

His eyes shot open as Eren bounded through the door excitedly, his boxers already sliding down his legs, he kicks them off as he yanks his top over his head.  
He quickly climbs in the bath, the water rising in a wave soaking Levi's startled face.   
He coughed and spluttered as he pushed his now wet hair from his dripping face.

"Eren!" More coughing followed. "You lanky oaf."

"Sorry Captain, I couldn't wait for you any longer." His smile beamed brightly.   
Levi rolled his eyes. "Easy on the pukey shit, its too early for that." Levi pushed Eren's face away with his hand comically.

"It's always too early according to you." Eren's voice was muffled behind Levi's hand, retracting it he looks away, he wasn't used to this, was it too much? Was he doing enough?   
He didn't even know what he was doing, let alone if it was enough. He'd held his hand, did he like that shit?  
He didn't want to lose the boy, but it wasn't good having weaknesses either. It could be used against you.

Looking back at Eren's hopeful face made his stomach feel weird and his chest tight, like a band being wrapped too tight, too restricting.   
This idiot took his breath away, and he was allowing every second of it.  
"Stop staring brat. Get washed, you're ruining my peace."   
He turns his head away again, his eyes still watching him as the boy grabs a bottle of soap popping the lid off it landed in the bath disappearing in the water.

Levi finally leans back again, his eyes closing once more as the water sloshed around him.   
Eren was hardly graceful, the kid was clumsy as fuck come to think about it.  
But he made him feel happy, or as happy as possible with a life like this, he made life worth living, as pathetic as it sounded.

Erwin's face suddenly popped into Levi's head.  
Couldn't he catch a break, seriously.

Fuck.

Okay, two men made him feel like that.   
Two very different men.

Erwin was in a whole league of his own, nothing could compare, his mind was amazing, and his strength astounding. Everything about him screamed power.   
And Levi loved it, craved it.

He opened his eyes to Eren washing quickly, his face had flecks of suds dotted all over, he caught the Captain's eyes and smiled widely.   
That damn smile.

He dropped the bottle in the bath as he slid his way over to Levi, climbing over him and straddling his lap.

"Do you ever rest, brat?" He shifted in the water slightly, making things a little more comfortable.

"I'm just happy to be with you, is that such a crime?" His voice sounding silky as his face came closer, his lips kissing his so gently, on the verge of teasing as he pulled away. "Is this about age?" He smiled down playfully at the Captain, his face unamused.  
"Don't push it kid." His eyes narrowing again.

"Do you need me to slow down, Sir? Can you not handle my stamina." Eren purred as he kissed his way up Levi's neck, gently up his collar bone, slight nips on his Captain's mouth had him breathless, he needed more, trying to lean up and claim the boys mouth as Eren moved back slightly, a smile on his lips.   
"Can you keep up with me?"

Levi raised his hand, clamping it round the back of Eren's head, pulling him closer and holding him in place as his lips worked with Eren's. His tongue gratefully accepted as Eren whimpered out, his cheeks turning a hot pink.

Levi's cock twitched as he became fully hard, he had no power to resist the boy.  
"Eren." His voice a husky growl jolting the boy, he shifted upwards as his hand snakes down to Levi's cock, guiding it as he lowered himself over the Captain.  
Levi gasped out as Eren took him in, the pleasure overwhelming his body as soon as he made contact.  
Eren positioned his knees right so he could raise up and slide back down on Levi's cock, leaning his hands on the sides of the bath he rocks down harder on his Captain.

Levi's hands gripped onto Eren's hips as the boy rode him, his gentle moans as he bounced on his cock were mesmerizing. He felt close already, the tight grip of Eren always made him weak at the knees and unable to hang on for long.

Eren rests his hands down on Levi's chest as he shifted again, his lips locking with his Captain's as he felt himself nearing.

He leant up and cried out as he continued to grind down on Levi's length, gripping him tightly inside as he felt his release coming, Levi's hands slid up his body to his neck, pulling him back down, his lips hungry for the boy.   
He panted out between kisses as he felt himself let go.   
The pleasure rapidly filling his veins like a drug as he thrust himself up into the boy.

"Levi! Ah!" Eren's legs squeezed against Levi's smaller frame as he finally cum, it wracked through his body slowly, teasing every one of his senses, his toes curling as he called Levi's name out.  
Levi was spent, his breath coming out in heaves, his hands back on Eren's hips as his thumbs rub over the boys delicate toned curves.

Eren lay himself against Levi chest to chest, his chin resting on his shoulder as he panted out, now he felt tired.

"See, I can keep up." Levi breathed out, his heart was hammering in his chest, his hands slipped round resting on Eren's lower back.  
Eren smiled as he wrapped his arms around the Captain. "I was only messing, I love you." His suddenly carefree voice filled the room.

Silence followed.

"You know it won't kill you to say it back, if its how you feel." Eren snapped.

Levi tensed under him, he closed his eyes as he spoke.  
"You know how I feel, it doesn't mean we have to keep saying it all the time."

Eren lifted his head up, he slowly raised himself up, breaking their intimate connection as he sat at the end of the bath his legs folded uncomfortably under him.  
Levi rolled his eyes. This was getting tiresome, he didn't want to keep playing these games.

"Eren, I'm new to this, okay? I've told you how things have been. It's not easy, you know."

Eren had picked the bottle up and resumed washing, he didn't acknowledge that Levi had even spoke.

Levi snatched the bottle from Eren's hands. He angrily started washing, avoiding looking at the boy.   
He rinsed off and stood, Eren held his hand out for the soap, Levi ignored him, dropping it in the water again before stepping out and grabbing a towel. Tying it round his waist he leaves the bathroom, slamming the door hard behind him.

Eren washed quickly, his mind trying to process what the hell was going on. Why was Levi being like this?   
After rinsing his body he stood up, he grabbed a towel from the rack and messily rubbed at his hair. Wrapping it around his waist he leaves the bathroom.

Levi was sat at the table, he'd dressed in a white shirt that he'd left unbuttoned and a pair of simple black boxers.

There were two teacups on the table filled with steaming tea, Levi grabs one of the cups raising it to his lips as his eyes met Eren's.  
That cold stare of his on form.  
"Get dressed. You have training today. Me and Erwin will be there, plenty of other people too. So if anything happens we're prepared."

"Are you expecting anything to happen?" Concern clearly in his voice.

"Who knows for certain, not me. But we cant act defeated, we need to carry on like normal."

"Oh, okay." He looks around the room. "Eh, where are my clothes, sir?" His face suddenly blushing.

Levi slowly looked round the room.  
Fuck. Where were his clothes? He stands placing his cup back down as he continued to look about.

Eren found his boxers behind the door. He slid his legs in and yanked them up. He approached the table and grabbed the untouched cup, bringing it to his lips he drinks half down.

Levi bent down and looked under the bed. "Found them."   
He dropped to his knees as he stretched his arm out grabbing Eren's shirt and pants.   
He leaned back up on his knees and met Eren's face as the boy sat down on the bed.  
"Thank you Captain, and for the tea." He smiled as he took his clothes and fumbled with his shirt pulling it over his head.

"Tch." Levi grunted, he didn't like it when the brat dressed, he shouldn't have clothes on, that body was a delight to see.   
His eyes ran over the boys skin, areas he'd kissed, licked and even sucked on stood out to him.   
Eyes trailing down that well toned stomach.  
He'd kissed this boy all over his body, tasted him, seen and touched him in the most intimate ways.  
His face suddenly reddens as his thoughts ran wild, he closed his eyes when he suddenly blurted out. "I love you. Eren."

Shit. He hated feeling stupid.

He opened his eyes slowly, Eren's face inches from his.  
"I love you too, Levi." He smiled sweetly before he leaning himself back on the bed, shoving his feet into his pants and hoisting them up his legs.

Levi turned around facing the door. "You need your gear, go back to your room first, okay? Hange is or will be waiting outside to escort you."

Eren came up behind him, wrapping his long arms around Levi.  
He twists his body round and looks up at the boy, his hands finding his waist again. Eren leans his head down, his lips claiming Levi's.   
His hand on the man's neck thumb gently brushing past his ear as he deepens the kiss.   
Eren pulled away slowly. "I'll see you later, Captain Levi." He was breathless, his mind swam with thoughts of the man.

"Ah, yeah. I'll, ahem I'll be out soon." His voice wavering.

Eren headed for the door, he looked back smiling as he pulled it closed.  
Levi wiped the wetness from his mouth as he closed his eyes.  
Fuck.  
That boy will be what kills him. He was certain of it.


	30. Chapter 30

Eren pulled at his collar, the heat today was unnatural.  
Yesterday had been so cold.   
And now there was no evidence of the storms they'd endured in the last week or so.  
He sighed out, pushing his hair from his face, there didn't seem to be a breeze at all in the air. Sweat dripped down his back as he fiddled with his belts, everything felt heavy.

Eren looked out at the huge titan shaped boards dotted round the trees.  
Was it really necessary for this sort of training today?   
They knew how to kill titans.  
This simple exercise was quite insulting to say the least.  
Eren screwed his nose up, he really couldn't be bothered.  
This was child's play.

He turns to face Mikasa, her eyes were already watching him.

"Don't even start bitching Eren, we know, it's too warm. None of us want to be here."

"If you're so warm, why wear that scarf?! Take it off, wash it once in a while."

"I do wash it!" She snapped. "I like to wear it." Mikasa wrapped the scarf tighter to her neck and face as she looks down to the floor.

"With how the weather's been, I'd say it's a good idea to bring it out, ya know just incase."

Eren turned and saw Armin behind him, his face lacking any friendliness towards him.  
"Armin hey. How are you?" Eren's voice sounded nervous, if treading on eggshells had a sound, Eren's voice would be it.

"Mikasa, ignore him, he's been a bit of an ass lately."

"Thank you, Armin." She looked between the boys. "Clearly there's something going on with you two, I'll give you some space. And Eren, just stop. I don't like what you're becoming. Please."

Eren rolled his eyes as she made her way over to a group of friends, Sasha waving and smiling for her to join them, she was being too much again. She was always so tense, he wished she would just lighten up a bit and let go. 

Wiping sweat from his brow Eren turns to Armin again, his eyes were so cold, not on par with Levi though, he thinks to himself.

"So, how are you?" He offered a small smile to his best friend.

"Yeah just peachy Eren. Just peachy."

More awkward silence followed.

"Armin please, I'm sorry-"

"For what Eren? For knowing that the guy I was seeing, was sleeping with someone else, and not telling me about it?" His face reddened quickly. "And then you bring it up, to hurt him. You didn't think about me, think about my feelings, you did it to piss off Jean. Did you know about him and the Captain too? Huh Eren did you?! Another thing that you wanted to hide from me." His hushed words were angry, but so impossibly quiet, Eren found himself straining to hear him properly as he leaned forward his head tilted to hear better.

"Armin, I didn't know about Jean and the Captain." His teeth gritted as he spoke, remembering walking in on Jean with his mouth full of Levi. "I would of been pissed off if I'd known. I didn't mean for this to happen Armin, I didn't control all this."

"You still kept it from me. You're my friend. Well that's what I thought."

"Armin please! I am your friend, your best friend. But I can't just go around telling what other people are doing in their spare time. Even if its to spare your feelings. If you remember rightly I did tell you he was a prick."

Armin sat on the grass. "I don't want your *I told you so's* just enough now."

Eren sat himself down next to him. "I'm sorry, I really am. What will it take for you to forgive me. You want me to get on with Jean? I'll do it, I'll be his new best fucking friend." He'd gritted his teeth again, the thought of being polite to that jerk made him feel sick, let alone being friends.

"Eren, shut up will you. None of that is necessary, Jean broke it off."

Eren turned to him, surprise all over his face. "He what?"

"Just leave things now, okay? I've had enough."   
Armin laid back in the grass staring up at the bright blue sky.  
"Weather's a bit weird lately. Can't believe how nice it is out."

"Nice? It's too hot, especially for this."  
Eren laid back, resting his hands behind his head.   
"We gonna be okay?" Turning his head to his friend. "Please, I didn't want this."

Armin met his eyes. "I can't even stay angry at you. You're such an ass Eren. You've really hurt me, don't keep things from me okay." His eyes were wide as he stared at Eren.

A shadow cast over them bringing their gazes up.  
Captain Levi stood, unamused.  
Eren and Armin jumped up together, saluting their Captain.

"Hate to break up your little girly gossip, but the Commander is on his way." He turns, his eyes narrowing. "Ah speak of the big bastard."   
Eren and Armin followed his eyes.

Commander Erwin walked between the scouts that spread out across the field.  
He stops, looking behind him as someone catches up to him. A tall guy joined him, his hand on Erwin's shoulder as they spoke, then laughter followed.

"Who is that?" Eren couldn't keep the distaste from his voice.  
Levi glanced at him, was the boy jealous?

"That's Squad leader Mike Zacharias. He's kind of a big deal Eren. They say he's humanity's second strongest, after Captain Levi of course."

"Tch." Levi glared at the pair. "Calm it Armin. They're coming this way. Don't be embarrassing. Keep your fanboy antics to yourself."

"Sir." Armin nodded, his cheeks flushing. He was not a fan boy.

Erwin and Mike approached the three men still chatting among themselves.   
"Mike, you didn't!? Haha you don't change do you." He turns his attention to the other three. "Captain Levi, lovely weather we're having aye?"   
The tension was thick. Mike took a step forward. "Levi." He nods slightly.

"Mike. Good to see you." He turned away, clearly having enough of the pleasantries.

Mike suddenly inhaled deeply, he turns to look at Eren, walking over he sniffs the boys neck.

"Ah, erm, okay....Sir...?"

"Quit it Eren, he sniffs people." Levi's face was slightly amused.

"Mike, meet Eren." Erwin's voice was overly chirpy. 

Mike looked down at Eren, his eyes narrowing at him. "Hmm."

He walks to Levi.  
The smaller man's eyes widening quickly.  
"Get fucked freak, take that nose and shove it somewhere else."

"No need, I can smell you from here."

Eren and Armin gasped slightly.  
Both boys couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of them.

"The fucks that supposed to me-"

"Men, now now." Erwin stepped between them his arms out pushing them away from each other.  
"That bastard is implying I smell!" Levi barked, his cold eyes burning into Mike's calm and collected ones.

"Levi calm yourself, I didn't say you smelt bad now did I?" Something flashed in his eyes before Levi could identify it, but he saw something.   
That bastard was playing games with him he was sure of it.

Eren was unable to look away, what was with that guy Mike? Second strongest next to Levi, what happened between them? He didn't remember Levi mentioning him before, or Erwin, and yet they seem like old friends.

Levi pushed away from Erwin, he faced away from the men, his arms quickly folding over his chest.

Connie came into view quickly running, his face red and sweaty. "Heeeey Eren, you're up! I did my best, as usual, I'm amazing don't you know." His cheesy grin suddenly fading as he looks between the men, the tension is the air thick.  
Connie's presence did nothing to clear the air, if anything it made it worse.

"Come on Armin, we better be going." Eren tugged at his friends arm, reluctantly looking away from Levi.  
All three boys saluted before heading back off the way Connie had come. Eren looked back at the men, that Mike was weird. Why did he sniff people? 

"Mike, we best be off now, don't you think? Leave them be in peace." His smile forced as he looked to Levi, his face an angry shade of red.

Mike smiled at Erwin, folding his arms over his broad chest. "Sure thing, let's go."

"Tch." Levi sat down by a tree, grateful for the shade.   
Mike was such an ass, smug bastard.

"Was there any need for that, Mike. Really now, we're all adults here."

"Yes, one of them is a rather young adult I noticed, is he the one you mentioned? The key as you call him?"

"He is."

"So how long have you been fucking men, Erwin?"

The silence that followed was deafening, Erwin felt like he'd been punched in the chest  
He stopped walking, his eyebrows high on his face as his mouth gaped open.

"Don't even try to deny it, I can smell him all over you. And the Captain too. Not fussy eh?" His wide smile prominent.

"Listen, Mike. Could we perhaps talk about this in private by any chance?" His voice had an odd pleading to it, his face burned in embarrassment.

"There's someone else isn't there?" His eyes full of curiosity as he stared at the Commander. "This one's newer."

Erwin swallowed loudly. "Your nose is brilliant, Mike. I'll give you that." He smiled nervously. "Let's get back inside." He looked up at the blue sky. "We have some catching up to do."

"That we do, Commander." He replied back as he watched Erwin closely. "That we do."


	31. Chapter 31

Levi paced down the dark corridor. Eren was off busy with the crier, so now would be the perfect opportunity. He needed to see Erwin, to speak to him.   
That Mike was trying to cause trouble. He never liked the guy. Always sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

After his third bath that evening he hadn't bothered to try and dry his hair, he could feel the back of it dripping down his neck.

He didn't fucking smell.  
He made sure of that, he was as clean as they come.

That bastard.

He neared Erwin's room, a million thoughts running through his head and then suddenly nothing.  
He stopped walking when he saw Mike coming out of the Commanders room.

Bit late for company isn't it.

His mind whirled around as Mike walked confidently towards him, that shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Levi." Nodding he stops walking, his big arms folded over his chest as he looked down at the Captain.   
"Late night visit with the Commander?" His eyes dark as he watched the smaller man.

"That's none of your concern." He resumes walking not wanting to rise to the bait.

"No matter how many baths you have, I can still smell you." His smile widened as he heard Levi's footsteps stop.

Turning to look at the towering man, a glint in his eye. "The fuck you say?"

Mike was on him in a flash, Levi's body forced back against the wall hard, pinning his left arm behind him. Mike's hand gripping his right wrist to the wall, his other hand round Levi's throat as his knee came between Levi's legs, forcing the man up the wall by his crotch.  
"The fuck!?"

"I said-" he moved closer to Levi, his face inches from his neck. "It doesn't matter how many baths you have, I can smell the Commander all over you, that boy too, but also someone else I don't recognise." He inhaled deeply his lips brushing up Levi's neck.

Shit.

Fuck.

Levi was hard in seconds, he hoped to god this prick didn't notice.

The fuck was up with his body?  
His heart was beating so fast he thought he would hyperventilate at any moment.

He turned his face slightly so he didn't have to look at him while he spoke.  
"It's still none of your busi-"  
Levi froze as he felt Mike's tongue on his ear, his mouth still open to speak, his eyes widened as Mike pulled away, letting go of Levi as he shakily lands on his feet.

He leans down, his arms either side of the smaller man.   
"What if I make it my business, what will you do, scary Captain Levi?"   
Levi's eyes narrowed at him, he was aware this was a bad situation to be in, the throbbing between his legs a major distraction.  
"You know who I am, and what I'm capable of. So how about we end this, and I'll let you off with a warning, hey, I'll just break both your legs, I'm feeling generous. Sound good to you?"

"I'm well aware of your rank here, Captain. So tell me, how did Erwin get humanity's strongest man into bed?"

Levi couldn't hide the shock on his face at being asked such a thing.

Mike's eyebrows high on his face as he smiled, he came low to Levi's face, his mouth by his ear.  
"If you ever wanna show me, ya know, how he did it... How he tamed the monster." His hushed voice tantalising in his ears.

Levi turned his head, their eyes connecting, their mouths so close, any more and they would be...

"Too easy." Mike laughed as he leant back up stretching his back.  
"You sure get worked up quick and good, let me know if you want to add a number to the smells on you." He winked as a grin spread across his face.  
Turning he walked off down the corridor, round a corner and out of sight.

What. The. Fuck.   
He shook his head slightly as he adjusted himself in his pants.  
Fuck. That man was such a dick. How could his body react to an idiot like that.

Levi's body was a throbbing mess as he made the last steps to the Commanders room on shakey legs.  
He stood outside his door, should be knock or just walk in?  
Before he knew what he was doing he'd opened the door wide.

Erwin was sat at the table, a drink in one hand while he jotted down notes. He looks up, his smile soft.  
Levi noted his shirt unbuttoned and left open, did something happen here? No he doubted that very much.

"Levi, what can I do for you?"   
He places his drink back down, settling his pen aside as he stood.

Levi doesn't speak he slams the door shut as he closes the distance between them, his eyes letting off no emotion.  
Grabbing Erwin's shirt he pulls the large man over to the bed, pushing him down on it he straddles his lap.  
"Oh?" Erwin's voice a squeak, his eye brows high up. "I didn't think-"

"Shut up." Levi snapped as he pulled on Erwin's shirt and claimed his lips.  
Levi was worked up, his body burning, Mike had done this. A heat burned through him as he slips his belts from his body.

"Lay on your front." Levi demanded as he stood, letting his pants fall down his legs, the belts clashing to the floor noisily.  
He pulled his shirt over his head, his body ached, his erection constricted by his boxers. Levi tugs them down slowly, his eyes fixated on Erwin's. "Now." He growled.

Erwin stood quickly as Levi slid the shirt from his shoulders, Levi's fingers like fire on his skin.   
Erwin unbuckles his belt as Levi ran his hands up his chest, tracing up his muscles, his touch gentle yet electrifying.

What had gotten into him?

He leans back down, planting soft kisses to Levi's lips as he let's his pants fall down his legs. Hooking his thumbs in the band of his boxers he pulls them down, only breaking the kiss when he kicked them off. His lips found Levi's once again as his arms wrapped around Levi lifting him up against him, sitting himself back down on the bed.

Levi pulled away from him getting to his knees.   
"I told you, on your front." He was becoming impatient.

Erwin shuffled up the bed awkwardly, if Levi wasn't so damn irritable right now he would of probably found it amusing.

Erwin turns himself over, he looks behind him, his face flushed. "Like so?" His voice lacking confidence.

"On your knees a bit." He climbed up onto the bed coming up close behind Erwin as the man got to his knees slightly, he felt embarrassed as he felt Levi's hands run up his ass.  
"Are you...shaking, Commander?" His voice rolled out huskily, his grip tightening on Erwin's ass as he gently bucked his hips, his hard cock brushing against Erwin.

"C-can it, L-L-Levi." He leans over to the draw grabbing another bottle, now he was running low, he'd have to ask Hange again.  
He chucked the bottle on the bed behind him.  
Levi scooped it up quickly, fumbling with the lid he pops it off spilling it down himself.

"Shit." He swipes up his leg with his hand.

"Levi, be careful don't waste it."

"Oh, if you want, I can go in dry?" His voice a throaty growl. He stretches his legs out, lifting his body up higher as he pushes himself up against the Commander.

"No! Levi, stop now. Just, just get on with it. Please.."

Leaning back on his knees he slathered his cock in oil, teasing himself gently as he looked Erwin over, his left hand gripping onto the man's hip. "You're nervous aren't you?"

"Please..." Erwin's voice was so quiet.  
Levi stretches his legs back out as he raises his body, lining his cock up with his Commander's entrance gently pushing his tip in, Erwin shook hard in front of him as Levi entered him.  
Both hands on his hips now as he slowly forced his way in, he could feel himself stretching his Commander as shivers travelled up his spine, he lifts his left leg hooking it over Erwin's thigh, slipping slightly making him jolt forward, his hands gripping Erwin's shoulders tightly.

"Ah! Slower, please! L-Levi!"   
His hand raised up gripping Levi's leg, holding him in place as he leant down on his other arm, his face flushing.

Levi regained his composure, letting Erwin adjust to the intrusion, his cock throbbing as Erwin clamped around him.

"How you doing round the front there?"

Erwin twisted his head to look down at himself, his twitching cock weeping precum. "Shut up, ah, just quit the smart ass shi-"

Levi thrust up into Erwin cutting his words short as he filled his Commander, the tight grip of him making Levi's legs tremor.  
He built a slow rhythm, pushing up on his leg as he rolled his hips, sinking deeper into Erwin, the man a moaning mess under him.

Erwin bucked under Levi as he thrust in hard.  
"No, Levi not there, ah!" He panted, his body going rigid.

"No? Why not?" He rocked his hips again hitting his soft spot head on. "You don't want this?"

Erwin was a quivering wreck.  
Incoherent noises left his lips, bringing his hand to his mouth he bit down on his knuckle trying his hardest to stifle his moans.  
Levi ground himself hard against the Commander, quickening his pace as Erwin's fingers dug into his leg.   
"Ah easy there." His hand came down over Erwin's, their fingers slotting together as he continued to fuck him.

"I can't, plea...se No more, ah Levi, fu.....Fuck!" He buried his face in the bed, his voice a muffled down groan as his thumping cock unloaded on the bed.   
He clamped around Levi hard bringing the man over the edge, he cum hard and fast, his voice low and husky. "Shiiit, ah, nnngh!" He quickened his pace slamming into the man harshly as he rid out his high, his heart hammering in his chest as his whole body tingled.

Erwin cried out under him as he cum again, a dry orgasm that pulsated through his twitching cock like nothing he'd ever experienced.

He fell forward in a sweaty heap, Levi sprawled out on top of him, both men panting exhaustedly.   
Levi pulled out as he threw himself on the bed next to Erwin, rolling to his back.

"Hey..?" He rolled to his side quickly. "Erwin.. you ...okay?"

He took a moment to reply.  
"I'm fine Levi." He made no attempt to face him.

"Quit acting like a girl, dumb bastard,."

Erwin's sudden laughter filled the room, warming Levi's heart. "Don't get to used to it anyway. You're a bitch to climb." 

"My little Levi." He leant up facing the smaller man, the embarrassment still evident on his red cheeks.

Levi rolled his eyes, as he laid back, he folded his arms behind his head as he sighed out.

Erwin leans up pulling the dirty sheets away chucking them to the floor, he shuffled closer to Levi, grabbing his arm he rolled to his back, yanking Levi close to him, he wrapped his arm around the smaller man.

"At least let me have this, eh Levi."

"Tch.." His eyes close as his face flushed. "As you wish."

His mind wandered back to Mike, he decided not to bring him up in conversation, it wouldn't do any good. But still the guy was a complete ass, he hoped he would leave him alone now.  
Erwin's grip tightened around Levi, forcing him more into his chest. Levi sighed out again as he closed his eyes.  
This wasn't so bad.


	32. Chapter 32

Levi sat at the table, pen in hand, the only light in the room coming from a small candle attached to the wall.   
Leaning over the paper he continues to write quickly, his hand sliding across the page.  
He looked up and over at Erwin's sleeping body, he could see the rise and fall of his chest as the man slept peacefully.   
He tried to focus his attention back on his writing. With everything that had been going on, he'd not actually announced his findings yet.

Eren causing a bit of a drama in the last meeting had bought him some time.   
The least he could do was write it all down and let Erwin deal with it, he would be better suited for this shit right now.  
Sitting back in the chair he stretches his arms out, quietly yawning.

His mind wandered back to Eren,   
clearly he'd let this situation get the better of him.   
Let Eren get in his head, let the boy consume him whole, and did nothing to stop him.

When he and Erwin were, well whatever they were, he could still concentrate, could still do his best.  
And now, he felt ashamed of the way he'd been acting, neglecting his duties, to be with that boy, what was he thinking?   
Humanity's strongest soldier, yet dangle Eren in front of him, and he's a trained dog ready to take orders.

He can't let this happen any more. He needed to sort his priorities, they needed to catch the traitor now everyone will know who it is. They need to put an end to this way of living, if you could call it living. Surviving wasn't living.

He drops the pen on the table as he stretches his arms out again, he felt exhausted. The dimly lit room wasn't helping to shake the tired feeling.   
Looking down at his notes he feels he's covered everything. He rubs at his eyes then slowly pushes the papers to the middle of the table.

Turning back to Erwin he thinks of earlier that night, it had been so different then any of their other times.  
He honestly didn't think Erwin would be up for reverse roles, but he'd been pleasantly surprised by the Commanders willingness.

Remembering Erwin's flushed face as he laid out in front of him, the noises he made when Levi had touched him, the way his body reacted to him was amazing.   
He'd never seen him that way, he'd like to see it more, if he was honest.   
Erwin's whimpering voice under him had his knees weak, thinking about it now made Levi's cheeks burn.

This man was simply everything.  
But that wasn't true, he wasn't Eren.  
The two men couldn't be any more different, yet he couldn't choose between them, couldn't pick just one. He'd faced many challenges, yet this he couldn't do.

Laying his arms on the table he rested his head on top. How could he be so stupid.  
He nuzzled his face into his arms as his eyes closed. He suddenly feels big hands on his shoulders. Looking up he meets Erwin's eyes.

"I didn't hear you get up, you big gracious bastard. I hope I didn't wake you."

Erwin's smile lit up the room.  
What the fuck kind of shit was his mind thinking up, lit up the room? Levi thought mockingly to himself.

"Can't sleep, aye little Levi?" Erwin's voice was husky with sleep.

Levi's hand came up and covered Erwin's, his fingers tracing over his skin, a simple gesture of affection, but it still felt weird to Levi.  
Erwin's eyebrows rose high on his face.  
"Oh? We're at that place now?"

Levi looked away embarrassed, his pink cheeks threatening to darken at any moment.

Erwin decided to spare the man's embarrassment as he let it go.  
"What have you been writing?" He peers over the table, a frown forming on his gentle face.

Levi's head hung back down. "Its all my findings, about who the traitor is. Its all there Erwin, I just can't right now, my head is all ov-"

Erwin's hands slipped from Levi's shoulders as he snatched the papers up.

"Are you absolutely certain, Levi?"  
His words icy and loud.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie." His sneered. "What's goi-"

"You must not tell Eren, under any circumstances, do you understand me. That's an order, Levi. A direct order that I expect you to follow." He walked round the table, his eyes scanning over the paper repeatedly.

Levi waved him off clearly irritated. "When have I ever gone against you?" His eyes narrowed at the larger man. "You knew it was someone here, someone pretending to be on our side, being one of us. Why are you acting so weird now?"

"If this is correct, Levi, I don't think Eren is going to be too happy. This person, she trained with Eren, they are or were somewhat friends."

"Tch, the only friends he has is that crier, and that freaky weird obsessive girl." He shuddered thinking about Mikasa as he looked away. "Why would he care for this one." His words were full of hate.

"Clear your head Levi, think for a moment. They trained together, lived together, there is something there between them, be it friendship or what. I'm sure I've even heard him mention her on more than a dozen occasions. Damn it Levi he builds bond's with other people than you and ah! Stop thinking that you're everything to that damn boy, other people matter too!" His voice strained and cracked, he placed the papers back on the table, his hand lingering on them for a moment.

Levi glared at him, his eyes cold.  
"What's that supposed to mean? Who else does the boy care about?"

Erwin sighed, his posture slouching. He walked back to the bed, sitting on it he looks back to Levi, his eyes still staring.

"Well come on now, obviously you know the boy better then I do. Who else does he care about."

Erwin looked away from him, he ran his hands through his sleep messed hair.

"Oh, you think he cares for you?"

The Commander's head snapped back to Levi, his eyes serious.

Levi's eyes flashed with anger.  
"I'm correct then. You think he cares for you, like he does me?"   
A slight smile toyed with his lips

"You really are a piece of work, Levi. Is that so hard to believe? That the boy could care for two people? Because it sounds really familiar to me."

"Fuck off." Levi spat in return. "No, I don't believe it. He would of told me."

Erwin's laughter filled the room despite it being quiet. "I didn't imagine you to be naive, Levi."   
His wide smile dangerous, cunning.

"Don't push it Commander, I don't like the tone you're using."

"Then stop acting like a spoilt little brat."

Levi was on his feet and in front of Erwin in seconds.

Erwin's hands came up fast, palms out facing Levi. "Don't start hitting me again, please." A slight smile on his face.

"Why do you think the boy cares for you, has he said something?" He got closer to the man, pushing his knees apart he fills the space with his legs. "Are you both keeping things from me?"

Erwin met his eyes, how could this man get under his skin dammit  
"Please, Levi lets stop this now." His arms slowly wrapped round Levi's waist, the heat coming off him warmed his skin instantly.

"Don't." He tried pushing Erwin away, not really putting much effort in as he was pulled up closer against the larger man.

"Levi, please." Erwin whispered as he put his head on Levi's chest, his heartbeat loud in his ears as he squeezed into him.

Levi's hands reluctantly touched Erwin's shoulders slowly resting there, his fingers digging in slightly as his thumbs caressed over his skin.

Damn this man, this fucking man.

Levi gritted his teeth as his hands ran up the man's neck, he couldn't resist him, not even if his life depended on it. His fingers in his hair now, slightly tugging as Erwin lifted his head up, their eyes locking as Levi slowly came closer.   
This man made his heart beat so fast, so loud.   
Lips mere inches from Erwin's, his eyes staring so intently.  
"Are you keeping things from me?" Levi's voice barely a whisper.

Erwin's eyes widened. "Must we do this now Levi please. I beg of you." His voice pleaded as he pulled him closer.

Levi pulled up a bit.  
"Okay, I'll change the subject. You and Mike."   
Erwin tensed up. "There has never been a 'Me and Mike' not the way you're thinking, anyway. He's a friend, also he's into women for crying out loud, Levi. Do you honestly think I jump into bed with everybody I know?"   
He sounded genuinely shocked.

"Tch." He pulled away from Erwin's grip taking a step back. "I don't believe that for a minute, Commander. You're too close, too touchy feely. And he's in to men, whether you want to believe it or not."

Erwin stood, he came close to Levi, seriousness taking over.  
"Mike doesn't like men, I would of known about it." Erwin's voice was confident.

"Now who's being naive, and big headed, maybe you're not his type, eh Commander Erwin Smith. You're not loved by all."

"Enough of this Levi. I can't keep going round in circles with you, this isn't about Mike, he has nothing to do with any of this." He sighed out as he returned to the bed sitting down, propping his elbows on his knees, leaning his head in his hands as he slouches forward.

"You're right, this is about you and the boy keeping secrets from me. Tell me what he told you."

Erwin closed his eyes. "He didn't as such, he didn't finish what he was saying."

"Then what did he say." Levi was becoming impatient, his chest was tight, his heart hammering in his rib cage.

"He said he thinks he's falling... But he was interrupted by Jean."

"When was this?" Levi snapped.

"When you stormed out, we..."

"Fuck sake Erwin!" He took a few steps, turned and kicked the table, it toppled over taking his notes and a coffee cup flying across the floor. "How long did you wait until you fucking pounced on him?! Was it as soon as the door clicked shut? Fuuuuuuck!" He ran his hands through his hair, frustration slowly taking over him. He went to the bedside table to collect his clothes, he yanked his pants up his legs and then shoved his arms through the shirt, lifting it over his head and down his body.  
Heading for the door he turns, Erwin still sat on the bed, making no attempt to move. "We fucked that night, he couldn't care about you that much, you certainly weren't on his mind when my name kept leaving his lips." He opened the door and headed out slamming it behind him.

He made his way down the hall, the anger infuriating him more. That bastard. Couldn't keep his hands off him, suddenly realisation kicked in, followed by revulsion. Eren had been with Erwin, and then him, what, an hour later? He'd been in the bath five minutes before the brat had jumped him.   
He felt sick, that rotten bastard.

Eren had feelings for Erwin? When and how did this happen? He did not see this coming. His mind ran away with him as he continued down the hall. His anger bubbling softly. He needed to speak to Eren, this could all just be some stupid lie, wouldn't be the first time Erwin had lied to him.

As he walked down the hall he could see light coming from an open door way, paying no further attention he carries on until he hears a piercing whistle as he passes the lit up room, stopping on his heel he steps back, taking a look.  
Mike was sat on a chair, leaning back on its two legs, his feet propped up on the table, head resting on his hands folded behind his head.   
A grin spread wide across his face.

"Want something?" Levi questioned, clearly not in the mood for games.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Something flashed in Mike's eyes as Levi turned and made his way into the room hooking his fingers on the door and shoving it closed after him.   
He crossed the room quickly as Mike unfolded his arms, his eyebrows raising slightly, not quite believing Levi would take the bait so easily, he couldn't complain, he hadn't got off in a while.   
He did wonder about the size difference between the two men. But all rational thinking left his head as Levi straddled his lap roughly and smashed his lips against Mike's.  
Levi bit down on the man's bottom lip, a yelp escaped the man before Levi silenced him with his tongue.

Mike's big hands came round Levi's body and down to his ass, he squeezed it tightly as he pulled away. "You reek of the Commander." His eyes glared into Levi's, anger and excitement evident in them.

"You vile bastard, bet you don't even know what the fuck you're doing." Levi sneered at him.

"When I've finished with you, there'll be no trace of his stink left on your skin." He growled as he grabbed Levi's face with force and took his mouth again.


	33. Chapter 33

Levi woke suddenly to an immense pain in his ass, hips and back. He groaned as he looked up slowly.   
Where was he?  
He rolled to his back quickly, his hand slapping onto skin, not his skin.  
He turns his head to see Mike sleeping face first in the pillow.

Oh fuck. He remembered now.  
What the fuck had he done?

He moved away from the sleeping man quietly, fuck where were his clothes?  
He got out of the bed clumsily, this wasn't like him what had they been doing, his mind felt fuzzy. He had been so angry. He bent down slightly despite the aches running through his body, grabbing his clothes he shot up straight when he felt a hard slap across his ass.

"Trying to leave without saying goodbye? I'm hurt, I thought we could spend the day together." His gravelly voice oozing sarcasm as he laughed.

"Stupid bastard, don't touch me." Levi spat as he dressed.

"Not what you said last night, you were begging me to touch you, if I remember correctly." His wide smile stretched across his face.

"Shut up." Levi looked away from him fast.

"Are you blushing? Such a fucking girl." Mike rolled to his back. "Never expected you to be so easy, but man, you can keep going and going, I bet you keep Erwin on his toes, the lucky bastard."

Levi's face was reaching new levels of red.  
Memories of the night before pouncing on his mind.  
Laying on that very bed, completely naked. Mike hovered above him, Levi's belts in his hands.  
"Put your hands above your head."  
Mike's husky voice rang loud in his ears, he complied instantly as Mike wrapped the belts around his wrists and then around the bed board, tightening them he forces Levi's arms high above his head.  
Mike kissed him forcefully as his hand stroked down his aching body.

"Hey." Mike's voice ripped Levi from his thoughts. He looked down at his wrists, reddish purple marks ran rings round his pale skin.  
Turning round he looks him right in the face. "You need to keep this to yourself, do you hear me?" His voice was threatening yet calm.

Mike just smiled. "Do I get to go another round with you?" He folded his hands behind his head watching for Levi's reaction.

"What? No! That's not how this works." He fumbled with his shirt, his hands shaking, what was wrong with him.

"I know you could go again. Whatcha say, want me to grab the belts?" His husky voice took on a low growl. 

Levi froze, he felt like he was glowing red all the way down to his chest.  
"N-no. Just keep your damn mouth shut." He grabbed his belts from the table as he headed for the door. He opened it quickly before stepping out and closing it quietly.

He fumbled with the damned belts as he walked, the clanking of the buckles took him back to the night before.

Mike kissed his way down his body, his tongue teasing it's way down his flesh. Levi tried to pull his hands free, the buckles smacking against the wood every time he tried to move.  
Fuck he did know what he was doing.

Levi shook Mike from his head, or tried to as he hurried back to his room, he needed to get back before anyone saw him. His body throbbed painfully,  
he felt disgusting.   
He stopped suddenly, his legs feeling wobbly, Jean was making his way down the hall, that smug look on his face as always, it vanished when he spots Levi.  
Levi tried to ignore him as they passed each other keeping his head low.

"Captain...?" Jean said loudly, the shock evident in his voice.

"Tch." Levi didn't look up. Coming up to his room he dashed the last remaining steps, opening the door he quickly got inside and slammed it shut.  
He couldn't keep doing shit like this. He'd said Jean was working his way through the scouts, but it was more like he was.   
Erwin, Eren, Jean and now Mike...  
What the fuck was wrong with him?  
He heads to the bathroom, as he stood in front of the mirror he froze, his neck, his throat, what the fuck.  
The same red purple marks on his wrists were also round his neck, his hand came up to touch them, Mike flashed before his eyes, Levi's throat constricted with his belt, he was on his hands and knees, the same belts also bound his wrists.   
"Do I look like a girl to you?" He peered round at Mike. "Stop treating me like a pussy, if that's what you're into I can point you in the direction of the girls sleeping quarters."   
Mike smiled down at him. "You're just so damn cute, I can't help thinking you're a little bitch." He grabbed his belt from the floor and swung it round across Levi's bare ass, the Captain didn't even flinch as the leather bit into his skin.   
"That all you got." He said between gritted teeth.

Levi stared at himself in the mirror, he could hardly recognise the man staring back at him.  
All this, because of Erwin and Eren?   
He lifted his shirt from his body, his shoulders throbbing as he tossed it to the floor.  
His chest and stomach were littered with bite marks and hickeys, he ran a hand through his sweat drenched hair, he was so fucking stupid.

"Levi!" He heard his door swing open and Erwin call his name again.

Shit, he can't see me like this, his voice hissed out in his head.

He bent down grabbing his shirt when a shearing pain shot up his back. "Gah!" He winced loudly as he stretched back up, Erwin faced him in the door way. His eyes burning furiously, his gaze lingered on Levi's body finally raising to his eyes.

"Don't fucking start." Levi snapped as he looked away.

"Don't start, don't start what Levi? Where have you been? What have you been doing, look at yourself?" He closed the distance between them as he spun Levi round, his hand on the back of his head forcing his face close to the mirror. "Look at that. Tell me, what do you see?"

Levi didn't respond, he just stared at his reflection, his eyes filling with tears. He hated crying, he wasn't weak.

Erwin let go as he took a step back. "Who were you with last night, did Eren do this?" He looked over the smaller man's body again, so many bruises and bites, did Levi like this sort of thing, and Eren? He shook the thought from his mind quickly. No, Eren couldn't be. This isn't his doing.

"Who did you spend the night with, Levi?" He was close again now, his body cornering Levi.

"Don't pretend to care, or that you're angry Commander. You can have Eren now, can't you?"

Erwin's mouth gaped open. "This is what this is about? You'd let someone disrespect your body like this, because you're angry at me?" His eyes burned with an anger Levi had never seen. Erwin grabbed Levi by the hair and rammed his face into the mirror his face smearing down it as it cracked. "Was this worth it?! Is this the reaction you wanted?! You fool. Who were you with?!" Erwin's voice rang through his ears painfully. He threw the man roughly to the floor. "Tell me now!"

 

"Told you he was into men, you're just not his type." His words sneered out, full of spite and venom.

The colour drained from Erwin's face as Levi's words sunk in, he'd never seen him look so cold, he hardly recognized him. Without saying another word he turned round and walked out of the bathroom.   
Levi heard the other door slam shut.

Fucked up big this time he thinks to himself.


	34. Chapter 34

Levi soaked his aching body in the hot bath water. Looking down at himself he saw just how much had been done to his body.   
It had felt great, be must admit, he hadn't cum like that for a while, when he first started up with Eren actually, come to think about it.

He lays back in the bath letting his body slide down as his legs shifted apart when he suddenly sees a bite on his inner thigh, nearly tucked away, out of sight.

His face blushed as he thought of Mike's face in such an intimate and private area.  
The man knew his way around Levi's body even better than Erwin, that didn't even seem possible. Seemed to know just what he'd want, exactly what buttons to press.

Looking up at the ceiling he sighed out heavily. He'd fucked up so bad.  
What's done is done. He can't change it now.  
He washes quickly and lets water out of the bath, standing up he grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist.   
He heads out of the bathroom and sits at the table.  
He didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't want to leave his room, couldn't chance anyone seeing him like this.

________________________  
________________________

Erwin paced down the corridor, his mind a whirlwind of mess.  
Levi and Mike? He couldn't even imagine it, not that he wanted to, but he just couldn't see it happening, Mike liked women, he'd always liked women.   
What the fuck were the pair of them thinking?   
That's the problem, they weren't thinking.

Idiots.

fucking idiots.

He stopped outside Mike's room, he stared at the door wondering what he should say. How he would say it. Hell he didn't even know what he was doing here.  
He turned to leave, he needed to think. He stopped when he heard Mike on the other side of the door.  
"Not staying, old friend?"

Erwin smiled to himself despite the anger in him as he opened the door.   
Mike sat at his table, his arms folded over his broad chest. His wide smile welcoming.  
"What can I do for you, Commander?"

"Enough of the formalities, Mike. I've just seen Levi..." He let his voice trail off, not that he had anything else to add, he was suddenly lost for words.

"What?" Mike's grin widened. "You didn't say I couldn't." He leaned forward, a sincere look swept over his face.

Erwin stepped into the room and closed the door quietly behind him, he kept his back to Mike.  
"What's going on with you, sleeping with men now? And what, what did you do to him?" His voice nearly cracking.

"Hang on, it's not like that." He sat up straight, he rested his hands on his knees as he slowly slouched forward, his smile returning. "Its been a while, ya know. Desperate times an all that. I thought you two were causal, and as for his body." He slowly stood. "He enjoyed everything, and I mean everything I did to him." He drags his words out as he halfheartedly shrugs.

Erwin didn't really know how to react, he was angry, so very angry.  
"Just, leave him alone, Mike. Please. What you've done, I just can't express-"

He came up behind Erwin, bringing his arms up either side of the man, his hands on the door pinning him in place.   
"It won't happen again, Commander."

Erwin sighed out. "I can't do this right now, you, I feel like I don't even know you. I've got to go." He pushed Mike's arm from the door as his hand went for the handle, Mike grabbed his wrist.

"Leave it, Mike. I'm warning you." He snatched his arm away as he opened the door and left, not bothering to close it behind him.

He rubbed at his chin as Erwin's warning went round in his head.

He had no intentions of staying away from Levi. Sure the guy was a dick, but he liked what he say, what he tasted, what he felt, who knew a man could leave him so, what's the word he's looking for?   
Insatiable.  
Yes.   
He craved more now, Erwin should be happy that he's staying away from that Eren, for now. That boy had a certain smell, he couldn't quite describe it but it was unique, Erwin and Levi had the smell all over them.   
It was over powering. Did they share him? Have some sort of arrangement?  
Erwin seems possessive of Levi, maybe they're a thing. He wasn't sure, it would make sense, but still, he couldn't quite believe how easy Levi was, he'd practically thrown himself at Mike, he wasn't complaining, it was just weird. They'd always hated each other, could never just got along, but man was he fucking good, toe curling good in fact.

Mike grinned to himself. Friendship really did mean nothing when something that good comes along.   
Besides, he didn't realize it was a serious thing. And now? It was too late, sorry Erwin, but needs must.

He headed through the open door, pulling it closed behind him. He stretched his arms high above his head as he strode down the hall.  
He kept a clear head as he walked past all the closed doors, stopping when a familiar smell wafted his way.  
He stopped dead in his tracks inhaling deeply.  
Looking to a door on his far right he heads over to it and knocks gently.

Jean opened the door after a few seconds.  
"Yeah, what?" He screwed his face up at the man at his door.

Mike leans forward and inhales deeply.

Jean leans his body back away from the man his wide eyes staring. "The fuuuuck buddy, oh, ah wait a minute, Squad leader Mike?"

Mike stepped back, his calm expression faltering.

"I heard about you, you ah smell people? I can't think there's that many people into that. Sorry..." He looks away uneasily.

Mike raises his eyebrows.   
So he's the new smell.   
Another young one?   
A little attitude on him, just like Levi. 

He took a step back and then resumed his walking.

Jean screwed his face up more, if that was possible before shutting the door again.

Mike followed his nose until he found himself outside of Levi's bedroom.  
He knocked hastily, impatient for a reply.

"Later, I'm busy." Came Levi's calm voice.

"Too busy for me?" Mike replied confidently.  
He heard muttering and banging coming from the room when suddenly the door opened.

"What do you want?" Levi's eyes narrowed at him as he held the door part way closed.

"Just came for a chat."

"We don't chat. Thanks bye."  
Levi tries to shut the door but Mike's foot blocks the way with a loud thud.

Sighing Levi looks up at him. "Clingy and desperate is not a good look, Mike." Annoyance flashed in his eyes.

"Neithers playing hard to get. I thought you said you weren't a girl, you little pussy."   
His smiling face made Levi want to punch him.

Cocky bastard.

Despite this he allowed the door to open fully, granting the man passage.  
He steps in and hooks his foot on the door closing it as he grabbed Levi, twisting round and pushing him up against the wall pinning him.  
"Hey now, it was a one time thing, knock it off."

"There's no such thing as a one time thing, Levi. Plus you wouldn't of let me in."

"Yeah well there is now." He pushed past his arms trying to distance himself a bit. His head was a mess, what did this idiot think he was doing?

"Erwin came to see me. He was a bit upset to say the least." Mike's words hung in the air.

Levi turned to face him, his interest suddenly peaked.  
"Yeah? What did he say." He tried to make himself sound uninterested.

Mike's smile was wide as he leans up against the wall, folding his arms. "He didn't like what I'd done to your body, what we done together, wanted me to keep away from you." His voice was low and gravelly.

"Then why are you here? You two go way back, further then myself and him. Why go against what he asks?"

Mike pondered for a moment, exhaling loudly, he moved towards Levi slowly. "Because you, aha I can't believe I'm even saying this out loud but, you Levi, you are better than any little snatch I've ever had." He was behind him now, his big hands resting on Levi's shoulders. "And I want more." The last part came out like a growl, a predatory animal stalking it's prey.

"Is that so? And what if I refuse your advances? What if you just didn't do it for me, hey Squad Leader. What if you just don't have what it takes?"   
Levi knew he shouldn't toy with the situation, but fuck he couldn't help it.   
This excitement made him forget about all the hell, everything with Erwin and Eren, just everything in general even if just for a little while.

He turns to face mike, his eyes slowly making their way up his body and finally locking with the other man's eyes.

Levi bit down on his lip hard, This was dangerous. Could things be repaired if he stopped this now? Or had too much been done to try and fix it?   
Eren slipped into his mind, his gentle touch. "I love you Captain Levi." His words echoed round in his mind as it conjured up more images of the boy, cruelly taunting him.   
He shook his head clear. Mustn't dwell on the past now, it will only alter your future decisions.

"You're disgusting. I mean I really fucking hate you, but.."

Mike looked down at him, his eyes burning bright. "But what?"

Turning from him he walks over to the bed as he unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor.  
"Well? I won't wait long."   
Mike felt like he had to pick his jaw up from the floor, he just stood there mouth gaping.

"You there, you piece of shit, get your clothes off. Now." Levi barked as he slid his pants down kicking his feet out of them.

Mike fumbled over his feet slightly, he was expecting a bit of a chase, fuck.   
He threw his jacket to the floor as he slipped his arms from his belts, his fingers working over the buttons of his shirt quickly.  
He yanks it off dropping them, his belts landing nosily in a heap.

Levi turns to him, his cold watchful eyes on the mans body. Stepping backwards he sits himself on the bed. "You take too long."

Mike laughed lightly. "And yet here you are, waiting patiently for me."

He made his way over to the bed, he pushes Levi back making him lay down as his fingers slide down his body, hooking on the waist band of his boxers. He gently tugs them down revealing all of the Captain.  
His eyes took everything in once again.   
Fuck.  
How can a man be this good.  
Mike yanks his own pants down his long legs, he kicks them off quickly, his cock throbbing hard in his boxers.  
Levi leans up, his fingers sliding along Mike's waist, he gently peels the fabric from the man's skin, sliding them down freeing the man's hungry prick.

Mike leans over the smaller man, nuzzling into his neck kissing softly, his tongue trailing out, his hand snaking down the smaller man's body, enticing moans from Levi that made his face blush.

"Just, ah, get on with it. Idiot ah!-"

Pulling away he leans up getting to his knees, looking down at Levi's half lidded eyes he suddenly rolls the man over on his front, hooking his hands under his hips he forces the man's ass up, his hands run over Levi's firm ass, Mike's cock twitched as he shoves it up against Levi.

"Hey hey! Fuckin animal, it won't just go in!" Levi turned his shoulders and head, his cold eyes fixated on Mike.

Mike raised his hands in surrender. "I keep forgetting you're not a woman, and can't get wet for me." He purred out mockingly.

"Tch." Levi stretches out reaching for the drawer, tugging it open he grabs a small bottle and chucks it behind him as he gets back in position.

Mike scoops the bottle up and popped the lid off in one swift motion, he tips the bottle letting the contents dribble down his cock.  
He ran his fingers over Levi's ass again, making traces up his lower back.  
"So fucking tiny." He rocked his hips against the smaller man.

"Ah, you talk too much, shut up already!"   
Mike leant forward, pressing his chest across Levi's back, his mouth close to his ear.  
"Getting impatient there little Levi." His husky voice clung to him.

Levi winced at the unintentional, yet painfully familiar nickname, his eyes widening as he shifts his body, craning his neck to see Mike behind him.

"Just stop talking. Idiot." He warned.

Mike just smiled, leaning back up he lines himself up with Levi's entrance slowly teasing him with gentle nudges, the mans body nearly shaking beneath him with every contact made.  
Gripping on his hips again he slowly pushed into him, the tight heat of Levi had him hissing out between his teeth until every inch of him was in, inhaling sharply he gently pulls out, rocking his hips forward he thrusts back in filling Levi to the point of bursting.

The smaller man cried out as he gripped on the bed sheets entangling them in his balled up fists as Mike fucked him hard.

Mike wrapped an arm around Levi's stomach as he leant back on his legs bringing Levi up with him, his big hands grip his hips hard holding him in place as he rolls his hips hard into him.

Levi's legs tremble as he slowly tries to hook them round mikes thighs, every thrust in had his nerves dancing on edge and leaving him unable to move voluntarily.  
He tilts his head to the side and looks up at Mike. "I..ah I hate you..ah!"

Mike leaned down their lips crashing together in an urgent frenzy, his hand Leaving Levi's waist snaking downwards, his fingers gripping round his hard cock.

Levi bucked against him.  
"See, no girl here." He hissed out between clenched teeth as he pulled away facing forwards.

Mike kissed over old bites along Levi's shoulder blades, his tongue teasing along his bruised skin.   
"Ain't no need for a girl, not with you around."  
He thrust up hard into him as he started to jerk him, keeping up the rhythm of his rolling hips.  
His lips suddenly found Levi's as he felt the smaller mans hand wrap gently round the back of his neck, holding himself up.   
This kiss was different, it wasn't desperate or rushed, it was full of feeling, passion, it pulled Mike over the edge hard, his cock pulsating tightly in Levi's walls forcing the other man to his climax as he gasped out breathlessly.

"Fuuuck, ah, put me do- ah put me down." His voice came out in pants as Mike continued to thrust up into him, the man clamping around his cock sending his mind dizzy.  
He slowly lowered the man back down on the bed, pulling out he lets Levi fall on his front. He hit the bed with an oof.   
He tilts his head to the side as he lays, feeling absolutely spent.   
He feels Mike lay down next to him.

"I don't think so. You can leave now." His quiet tired voice cold and final.

"I can do a lot of things, doesn't mean I'm gonna do em'. He sighed out.

Levi could sense the other man smiling.

Dumb bastard.

Levi lay there in silence for what seemed like hours, when in reality it had only been a few minutes.

Mike clearly wasn't leaving anytime soon judging by the gentle snores escaping his mouth.   
Levi silently turned to face the man, his features soft and gentle as he slept.

Handsome bastard, shame he couldn't fucking stand him. Arrogant prick.  
He laid back down facing away from the man, he may aswell try and sleep.

Mike shifted in the bed, his arm wrapping round Levi's waist pulling him closer, Levi sighed out with frustration.   
His grip tightened on the man as he nuzzled down in the back of his neck, his sleepy voice barely a whisper.   
"Better than any woman."

Levi's face reddened again.

"Shut up.... go to sleep. Idiot"

He could feel the man smiling on his neck.   
Dumb bastard.  
He really did hate him.


	35. Chapter 35

It had been six long weeks since Mike had visited Levi's room.  
So much had happened since then, too much.   
Levi stretches out on the cold bed, sleep the furthest thing from his mind as he got lost in thought.

The traitor had been exposed and captured, but at what cost? Annie Leonhart had turned out to be some sort of titan shifter, just like Eren.   
She then successfully captured Eren, Mikasa had witnessed her biting him from his titan nape, I thought he was dead for sure, but she wouldn't have it.  
She cares about him a lot, but more than I do? I couldn't say.   
But, she was correct, the boy was alive. Fuck knows how she knew.

Damn girl nearly fucked the entire rescue mission, she needed to start listening to me, her fuck up caused me injury making sure that she would be okay and out of harms way.

He closed his eyes remembering the attack on the female titan, when it all started to go wrong, it had ended up killing his squad, Gunther, Petra, Oluo and Eld, all gone in an instant.   
He thought he'd gotten used to losing people, he was wrong. And after they'd been so close to getting the bitch, but it all turned to shit.

When he'd finally stopped her, finally cut her mouth loose, seeing Eren Just hanging there, he didn't know how he managed to function. But he'd kept his head straight and clear. He'd scooped Eren's still body and they'd made their way back to the wall.

Only once they were back, and Eren had recovered slightly did anyone tell him what had fully happened, who the new titan shifter really was.  
And Erwin was right, he took it hard.   
At first he didn't believe it, thought they were trying to capture their own kind, pin the blame somewhere.   
But Armin had played a big part in opening Eren's eyes to the truth. That boy was incredibly smart, the two of them being so close had helped too.   
And then came the mission to try and trap Annie, to lead her underground where she could be contained easily, but it went sour rapidly, she saw through it. Eren saw her transformation before his very eyes, but still couldn't quite grasp what he was seeing, unable to believe it.

Finally coming to his senses after god knows what, Eren transformed, and what followed can only be described as pure devastation. Annie and Eren had ended up destroying a great deal of Trost during their battle, many soldiers and civilians left dead, their homes destroyed.

Finally with a little help from Mikasa, Eren had stopped Annie from escaping, but the boy had lost his mind momentarily, the monster inside him taking over, because if he had to think about this rationally, Eren was a monster, a monster he'd been trained to kill, sworn to kill. He hadn't seen Eren in his titan form many times, but he'd never seen him like this, the angry rage he was witnessing was not Eren, not the boy he knew so intimately, not the boy he was so sure he loved. 

This was fucked up.

Eren clawed away at the female titan, ripping her arm off it throwing it backwards, it landed at Commander Erwin's feet. The man looking displeased with where this was heading. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Suddenly Annie's titan was shining bright, it had started to somehow crystallize, fusing the two of them together. Eren's screams filled the air as he tries to break free, the noise was deafening, animalistic. Levi had to think fast, this was bad. He swoops down and slices Eren's titan nape, freeing him as he tugged him out, the heat was immense and Eren was actually attached to this thing! Yanking his arms free he gets Eren to safety. The mission was a success, but hundreds of lives lost, the damage to the city was devastating, and Annie had sealed herself away in a crystal, taking her secrets with her.

Was this for the good of humanity, Erwin? His mind raced.   
Sitting up he decided it was pointless to try and sleep when his mind wouldn't rest.

Erwin had completely cut him off, wouldn't even speak to him unless it was business. His frustration had started to feel like it was consuming his body. And if that wasn't bad enough he had Eren hidden away after Annie's capture. Said it was for the best.   
Ordered Levi to stay away.  
Who was it best for he wondered. He didn't feel it did him any good.   
Would be good for Erwin, he knew where the boy was, could see him when he pleased.   
This pissed him off. Keeping him to yourself, eh Erwin?

He must admit he'd been tempted to visit that idiot Mike's room on more than one occasion. But decided he wasn't quite that desperate yet. They'd communicated very little since their last time, but Mike had made it painfully obvious that he was up for it any time Levi wanted.   
Fuck he'd made it so hard, he'd needed something, someone, but he missed Eren's touch, missed the boy so much, it left an ache in him.  
He didn't even care about what Eren and Erwin had done, he'd nearly lost Eren, it didn't matter now. Plus, he was hardly a saint coming to think about it.

 

Why had he been so stupid?

Movement outside his window caught his eye to the right, shifting back so he rested against the wall he leans his arm down the side of the bed, finding his knife.

Who the fuck could be outside?   
Great, he's in nothing but his boxers. This should be interesting.

Leaning back up the wall he slides along the bed, gently getting off the other side. His feet moving silently as he continued to move along the wall, stopping short of the window.

He took a deep breath in as he hurled himself at the window, ripping it open.

Eren's bright face greeted him, followed by a look of sheer terror at Levi wielding a knife in his face. His fingers latch on to the window frame gripping it tightly as he leans back.

"Eren?!" It felt like his heart had actually stopped beating.  
Fuck.  
He was here?   
Now?   
Actually here?

Grabbing onto the window ledge he pulls himself up and squeezes through the small window.

"Captain Levi I-"

His words cut short as Levi drops the knife and throws himself towards Eren, his arms wrapping around his waist securely as he pulls him down the ledge and close to him, pressing into his chest.

"L-Levi...?" Eren looked down, the Captain's head resting on his shoulder his face pressed tightly to Eren's collar bone.  
He wraps his arms around Levi instinctively, god he'd missed this man, squeezing him tightly. "Levi, are you okay?"

He pulls himself from Eren taking a step back, his eyes searching for something.

"Why are you here? I thought you were being kept somewhere."

Eren waved him off, a smile on his perfect lips.  
"It's been long enough, I needed to see you." He took a step forward, his hands on Levi's arms pulling him closer. "Didn't you miss me too?" His face came so close, of course Levi had missed him.

"Maybe a little." He tried not to get caught in Eren's eyes, he got lost so easily there, like a love sick girl, Mike sprung back into his mind, turning his face away he was grateful all the marks on his body had healed and disappeared. Guilt twanged his heart.

Eren cupped Levi's face pulling him back to face him as he tilts his head his lips finding Levi's gently.

He all but melted in Eren's arms, fuck he'd missed him so much.  
His body had missed the attention from the boy, he felt deprived, neglected. He'd been away from him for far too long, an ache erupted through his body, rushing it's way through his veins filling his senses with one thing.

Eren.

He pulled away, looking up, his cold eyes thankfully masking all the emotions running through him. "How much time do you have?" His hands explored round the boys body, eager fingers tugging at his clothes.

"Not long I'm afraid. Armin is keeping an eye out, I think there will be trouble if I'm found out and about." His confidence from before long gone as his voice took on a sad tone.

Levi's grip tightened on his clothing pulling his face close again.   
"Guess I'll have to make it quick then." His eyes caught Eren's as excitement flashed through them, the boys face blushing as Levi pulls him closer, their lips crashing together as he took over, his tongue swiping over the boys bottle lip, as he suddenly deepened the kiss, Eren's legs felt weak, a slight moan left his occupied mouth.  
Levi stole his breath away, his fingers slide up tugging the buttons of his shirt, Eren pulls away to yank the shirt up his body, urgency kicking in as he pulls it off over his head and chucks it. He hooks his thumbs in the band of his pants and boxers sliding them both off together, kicking his boots off his feet clumsily, steadying himself against the wall he lifts his foot, shaking the clothing off, pausing to lift his head up and smile before lifting his other foot.

"Eren, we're pushed for time." Not a warning, more of a whine that it could be cut short at any moment.

"Oh!" Eren yanked his foot clear as he stretched up, he closed the distance between them, his hands come up to Levi's face, his thumb sliding under his lip as he pulled him close ready to ravish his mouth.  
Levi couldn't keep his hands off the newly naked boy, his fingers mapping their way out on his skin like they had a hundred times before.  
Eren pulled him towards the bed, Levi complied, eager to get things moving as his hand snuck down teasing Eren with gentle strokes enticing the most delicious noises to erupt from the boy.  
Pushing himself away slightly, he nudges Eren to get on the bed. "Lay down on your back." His eyes following the boy as he slid his boxers down, his hard cock twitching as he looks down at Eren. The boy stole every feeling in his body, his heart was hammering, no deafening in his ears.

Climbing up onto the bed he kneels, parting Eren's legs he shuffles forward filling the small gap he'd created. He lifted Eren's leg as he slowly kissed his way down the boys skin.  
Getting to his inner thigh Eren covers his blushing face with his hands.  
"Hey, stop that." His words seemed to travel up the boys skin.

"Levi, you don't have to-." He gulped loudly. "Do that, I know you don't really like it."

"Tch." He looked up at the boy. "Uncover you face.... Eren."  
He gingerly lowered his hands, his face burning with embarrassment, catching the Captain's eyes he feels himself smiling despite his nerves. Their eyes locked as Levi's tongue slowly teased it's way up Eren's shaft, never breaking eye contact. He swirls his tongue against his tip, sliding over the slit making the boy jolt, his eyes widening as he bites down on his lip trying to stifle the whimper he couldn't control.  
Levi opened his mouth wide as he took Eren's length down, hitting the back of his throat he gagged slightly, tears pricking at his eyes as he tried to build up a rhythm, he didn't really know what he was doing, this wasn't his sort of thing.

Curling his tongue around Eren he opens his eyes, the boy in front of him looked dazed, his lidded eyes full of lust, his red cheeks burning, lips slightly smiling as he bit down on them.  
"Levi?" He whispered out, catching his eye again Levi pulls up from his cock with a pop, Eren's legs twitched as Levi's tongue licked round the boys tip again.

Eren pulled Levi's face up towards him, his lips urgent as he took his mouth. His tongue finding Levi's, there was no battle for dominance, it was slow and thorough, a thing to be enjoyed, treasured.

Eren pulls himself away as he stretched his arm to the drawer next to the bed, this little routine had stuck in his head over time, he knew exactly where to find the oil.

Pulling back he lays down again, handing the bottle to Levi, the Captain couldn't take his eyes off Eren, he was beyond words, Levi couldn't even describe this moment, he was lost, drowning in the feelings the boy gave him.

Eren took the bottle back, opening it he tips some into his hand and then wraps it round Levi. He slowly pumps him ensuring he's covered.

"Levi snap out of it, what's with you?" He gave a little chuckle as he leant up kissing Levi's chest.

"Shut up kid." He replied slyly.

Eren pulled his head down, their lips barely touching. "Use my name." His hand swept down as his legs shifted, he lines Levi up with his entrance as he slowly bucked his hips.

"E-Eren." His lips slowly made contact as he gently thrust forward, stretching him as he slipped in like it was the most natural place to be.

Eren held onto the man's hips his gentle thrusts picking up the pace, a burning low in his belly spread out across him as he felt Levi going deeper, brushing up against his sweet spot.

Levi grunted out as he rolled his hips into the boy, Eren tightened and clamped around him, the heat enveloping him sending his mind dizzy. He leant down on his hands, stretching his legs out grinding against the boy, a low moan escaping his own lips.

Eren leant up slightly on his elbows, looking into Levi's eyes a smile spread out across his face.

"Idiot, ah, I love you Eren. Ah!" Levi's breathless voice was shaky, he felt himself nearing already, he couldn't hold off as his eyes locked with the boy.

"I love you too, Captain." His voice was quiet, lost in pleasure as Levi hit his sweet spot repeatedly, knocking his senses from him. His cock pulsated as he felt himself cum, his hands wrapped round Levi's back, his fingers scraping down as he clamped around Levi hard pushing the man over the edge, his vision blurring as his whole body shuddered.

"Fuuuck ah Eren! Ere-" he fell forward chest to chest as he rid out his high, Eren's hands come to his face forcing him up to look at him as he took his mouth once more.  
He wanted to savor the moment, Levi could barely reciprocate the kiss, his mind was far too gone, his body stuck in a world of passion.

Slowly the boy in front of him came in to focus, it was like seeing him for the first time.   
Time itself seemed to stand still, fuck Mike was right he was like a girl. But right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was he had the one thing he needed in the world right now, and it was so God damn fucking beautiful.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Erwin paced down the corridor in complete silence, being so early the place was deserted, the candles lighting the way had all burned out, pitch black greeted Erwin as he carried on.  
He needed to speak to Levi, this had gone on long enough. Reaching his door he wondered if he should knock, Levi should still be sleeping.  
He tries the knob seeing if it had been left unlocked, it slowly clicked open, hesitating he wonders if he should close it, but he can't. He pushed it open gently peering in, seeing Levi on the bed, his body entwined with another. Both men sleeping soundly, walking to the bed he realises it's Eren, there's no shock on his face, but his heart seems to twinge.   
He'd expected this sooner, he couldn't keep them away from each other any longer.

Reaching his hand out he gently pats Levi's leg, his eyes travelling up his body noting all the marks left by Mike had gone, that was good. He didn't understand how the two of them had ended up together, it was madness.

The man jolts his head up quickly, his angry eyes instantly narrowing at him.  
"Erwin?!" His hushed voice instantly hostile as he slowly untangles himself from Eren's arms gently huffing, he moved slowly ensuring the boy stays asleep. Levi shuffles to the edge of the bed, he turns taking one last look at the sleeping boy before turning back round. Leaning down he grabs his boxers from the floor and shoves his feet angrily through them.

Shit why was he here?   
And why was Eren still here?   
He should of left hours ago, this better be important, who knew when he was going to see him again.

He yanks his boxers up as he stood, walking towards the bathroom he leaves the door open as he walks in, Erwin follows after him closing the door quietly behind him, the room was impossibly dark, he just about made out Levi's angry face infront of him. God how he'd missed his moody face.

They stood in silence for a few moments, Levi's angry glare fixated on Erwin.

"Levi, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I needed to speak to you."

"Now you want to talk?"

"I have some explaining to do, I understand you're angry-"

Levi snorted. "Oh you do? I did wonder why you took the boy from me, and even distanced yourself, hell it wasn't even a bit of distance, you left me completely alone. Yes I know what I did was stupid, but that's on me. Not you. What I do in my spare time has nothing-"

"It wasn't like that, yes it was to do with that, but not for the reasons you think, please let me explain my actions."

Levi's eyes narrowed at him.  
"Go ahead. You've fucked my night anyway."

Erwin sighed out as he turned away, he'd kept his head clear all this time, but seeing Levi now, especially with Eren, it did something to him, he couldn't explain it.   
His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as he turned back to face Levi, his head began to throb, a reoccurring problem these days.  
"And if I hadn't of taken Eren away and kept him hidden you would of ruined every thing yourself, and that's not what we needed. Levi, I didn't want him seeing you, the way you were, your body.... Levi, Eren would of been under too much stress, especially after finding out about Annie. You couldn't keep covered up in your scouts uniform all day and night, I needed Eren having a level head, I couldn't have him being all emotional and what not, especially with how everything had gone, he needed to lie low for a while. Even now, he just needs to stay out of sight, for everyone's sake. I'm sorry Levi, for everything for making you feel pushed out, and making you jealous, for not letting you know where he was. I'm sorry for how I treated you that morning, the things I said to you." The man was practically breaking down right before his eyes.

"Stop." Levi took the few steps to Erwin. "Just stop now okay, it's.." He scratched at his head. "Erwin, why didn't you just talk to me? Look at me."

Erwin slowly turned his head, his eyes widening as Levi grabs his hand. "How bad are things right now Erwin?"

"Bad enough." He avoided Levi's eyes.

"Erwin." His hands come up loosely wrapping round the back of his neck pulling him down, reaching up on his toes slightly he kisses Erwin.

Erwin pulls away. "Wait-"

"What's the issue? We not doing this anymore? Had Eren all to yourself and decided that's enough for you?" He pulls him down again, his lips brushing up against Erwin's.

"No, you misunderstood. I haven't been seeing Eren, I've left him be I swear." His hands came round Levi's body, resting on his lower back, his finger tracing circles in his skin, how he'd missed his body.

"Erwin Smith doesn't go without. So who you been sleeping with?" His eyes narrowed at him. "Is it Mike?"

Erwin instantly let go of him, his skin burning with embarrassment and anger.  
"Levi, are you really looking to argue, now?" His voice was low, it had a certain warning to it.

"It was just a question... So it's not him."

"No Levi!" He snapped, he sighed out. "Jean... It's Jean."

"Still? What's the deal with you two? He's always up your ass, well apart from when you're up his of course."

Erwin laughed, the sound jolting through the small bathroom, it had been quite a while since Levi had heard him laugh like that, just like the old days, a smile threatened his lips, he was greatful for the dark.

"Levi." His warning held no seriousness as he continued to chuckle. "So vulgar. Jean's an odd one for sure, we started as a casual thing. I was certain he was all for that boy Arlert, says he didn't get far with him physically though, so it worked for him. But things changed." He shrugged his shoulders, trying to close the topic.

"Changed how?" His arms slid from Erwin's neck as he pulls away sitting on the edge of the bath he runs his hands through his hair, his eyes tired and aching as he forced himself to stay awake.

Erwin sighed again, he walks to the wall opposite Levi, leaning up against it he lets his body slide down, he sits with his legs stretched out infront of him, his feet resting either side of Levi's.  
He kept his hands in his lap as he spoke. "Jean doesn't care for the other boy. He cares for me."

"Shocker." Levi retorted bluntly, faking a gasp. "What did you think was going to happen?"

Erwin smiled to himself, he really didn't know what he had expected.

"And how do you feel about him?" His question hit with blunt force.

Erwin didn't know how to respond. How could he explain all these ridiculous feelings whirling round in his head. Levi, Eren, Jean, what did he want?

"I don't know."

"So many options, so little time. Any of us could die at any time, we could be titan chow." He stood from the bath edge, kneeling down infront of Erwin. "You don't want this?" His hand travelled up Erwin's thigh, he could feel the man tense up under his fingers. "Don't want me?"

Erwin's hand suddenly gripped Levi's chin, his thumb brushing over his lip.  
"Stop." His words were breathless, his skin felt chilled all over.

"Then stop me." He leaned forward as Erwin placed both hands either side of Levi's face pulling him towards him, their mouths meeting in a heated kiss, Levi steadied himself on his knees as his hands gripped onto Erwin's shirt pulling his body closer. He tilts his head deepening the kiss as his fingers start to unbutton the mans shirt.

Erwin's hands slipped from his face and down his arms gripping the man's wrists, he slowly pushes him away breaking the kiss.

"We can't do this, the boy is just in there."

Levi rocked up onto his feet squatting, keeping his grip on Erwin's shirt.  
"The boy will be fine with this, I could wake him up." His voice husky and low as he pulls on the man's shirt.

"That's very tempting. But you won't be. We tried it before, you didn't-"

"Yeah well, I'm feeling different."

Erwin smiles softly his grip still locked on Levi's wrists.

Levi let go of his shirt pulling his wrists free as he rocked back and forth on his feet.  
"Shut up. Stupid old bastard."

Levi twisted round on the floor so his back was to Erwin, he sat down and then scooched his body back until he pressed his back against the man.  
He leans back resting his head on his chest as Erwin wraps his arm around Levi's waist.

Sighing out he watches the arm tighten around his stomach. "I know what I want, Erwin. I may not understand it, but I know that I want it." He shifted against Erwin sliding himself closer. "I know I want to spend the rest of my days, however long they be in this shitty place, with the people that make me feel something." Tilting his head he looks up at Erwin, their eyes locking, trapped in a never ending stand off.  
"Make me feel something."


	37. Chapter 37

Erwin didn't know what to say, could it work? The three of them, they'd tried already but Levi had got weird about it, and Erwin really hadn't liked that side of the man.  
But he was also mad about him, and the boy, he was aware of how ridiculous this all sounded. He pushed Jean to the back of his mind for now, there was enough to think about.

Levi had resumed his cold position, staring forward, his silence filled the room and left behind an awkward tone that had Erwin wanting to eradicate it as soon as possible.

He shifted his arm forcing Levi to the side of him, he lifted his head to look at Erwin.

"Okay Levi, you win. I'll do as you wish." He leant down, his hand wrapping round the back of Levi's neck as he pulled him close, their lips working together in harmony.

Erwin had missed this so much.

He pulled away looking at him, the light hit Levi's eyes just right making the cold greyish blue look breqthtaking Erwin thought, his eyes suddenly widened.

Shit it's getting light.

He turned looking to the window, the sun had started to rise. "Eren's got to go back now. I don't want him out, not yet. Too many questions are being asked and we just don't have the answers to them."

He stood shuffling Levi forward on his ass. "Hey hey. I'm moving."

"Can I wake him?" Erwin's voice was soft trying not to aggravate the man.

"Yeah go ahead." He sighed out getting up off the floor, he avoided the man's eyes.

Erwin smiles as he heads for the door, opening it he turns and smiles at Levi before walking out and over to the bed.

Levi stood in the doorway, leaning his back against the frame folding his arms across his chest, his watchful eyes remained cold.

Erwin sat on the edge of the bed, Eren lay wrapped in sheets, his sleeping face so peaceful, he wishes he could just leave the boy to sleep.

"Eren?" Leaning over him he reached his hand out and patted his shoulder gently.  
Eren's eyes opened slowly as he lifted his head facing the Commander.

A smile spread across his face as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
"Commander Erwin?" He asked groggily, his cheeks taking on a rosy glow, the poor boy was still half asleep.

"Hey there." He smiled at Eren as that all too familiar feeling of the boys arms come up and round the back of his neck lazily as Eren pulls himself up to kiss him, Erwin pulled back instantly looking straight to Levi, who waved his hand off at him.  
"It's fine, he's missed you too, I guess, tch." He managed through gritted teeth facing back into the bathroom.

Erwin kissed the boy and somehow the world seemed to fall apart nothing else existed, it was soft and sweet, slow yet demanding.  
Over six weeks without the boy, my god he didn't want to be without him another minute.

"Hey." Levi barked out into the room. "Aren't you strapped for time."   
He sounded irritated, but that could be down to lack of sleep of course, the man looked exhausted.

Erwin pulled away, his cheeks a deep red as he looks at Levi.   
"Ah yes, sorry I ah. Eren get dressed please, you have to go back."   
He got up as he headed for the door.

"What? Why? I don't want to be cooped up again. It's too much, it drives me insane. Please, I'll stay with levi or with you, I'll do as I say!" He was wide awake now, pleading with his superior.

Levi tensed up at the option of Eren staying with Erwin, that wasn't happening.   
Shit, there he goes already.  
Could he do this?

"Eren it won't be for much longer. Honestly it's not that big of a deal." Erwin tried to smile, he didn't feel convincing.   
He understood how he felt, it must be horrendous having to stay within the same four walls day in and day out.   
He was certain there was an ironic joke there somewhere, but he was too mentally drained to think of one.

"Hey hang on. Why can't he stay here with me? Is that such a bad idea? He could stay in this room and not leave unless you say so. Know one can keep him safer than me."   
His eyes narrowed at his Commander daring him to protest.

Erwin sighed out, clearly defeated and not wanting to spark another heated argument with the ticking time bomb of a man, he agreed nodding his head.  
"Okay, just don't let him leave. The only one who can see him is Armin, is that clear? Know one else, unless it's a request coming directly from my mouth, know one gets to see him. Is that clear Levi? I went through the same with Armin, but obviously that didn't go well." He looked to Eren, a disapproving look on his face.

"Tch, when have I not followed your orders?" Levi sneered as he walked over to the door, again he leaned with his arms folded over his chest, watching their conversation from the corner of his eye.

"Eren, I don't expect you to disobey me again." His face softened slightly as Eren's cheeks flushed.  
"Oh, yes sir, I apologise." He looked away uneasily. "But please, it wasn't Armin's fault, I kept on at him. He couldn't take it anymore. I think he's getting fed up too."

"Okay, well I've already said you can stay with Levi. But there's no luxury freedom here either, remember." He turns back to Levi, seriousness taking over again. "Keep the door locked please. I know it sounds extreme, but just do as I say."

"Yes. Understood." He turns from the man, his cold eyes hiding everything, he opens the door as Erwin came up behind him.

"Thank you, for everything. I mean it. And I'm sorry things went the way they did."

"Sappy bastard." He retorted as he pulled Erwin down by his shirt into a quick kiss.  
"Come back when you can, yeah? I mean it. I missed you, a bit."

Erwin smiled down at him. "Of course, as soon as I can. Lock the door behind me."

Turning to Eren he nods before walking out.  
Levi closes the door, locking it he turns to Eren. "So, just us."

Eren sat up in the bed, a slight smile on his lips. "Yup, just us."   
He shifted over as Levi slipped himself back into the bed instantly wrapping himself in the sheets with Eren as the boy lay back down, he slotted closer to Levi, wrapping an arm over him.

"No funny business brat. I need to sleep."

He felt Eren huff behind him.

"Eren, I said no funny business."

His face instantly reddens, ears feeling like they're on fire, his voice barely a whisper. "Sorry Captain, I can't control it."

"Well you don't have to stab it in my back. Idiot."   
He turned over facing the boy, his hand coming up to his face then reaching round the back of his neck yanking him close their lips crashing together, Levi's tongue eager to find Eren's.  
He felt the man's grip tighten on him as he tilted his head deepening the kiss, Eren could hardly breathe, he whimpered in the Captain's touch, for such a cold person he made Eren feel warm throughout his body.

Levi pulled away from the panting boy, his eyes showing no emotion as usual. "Now, I'm going to sleep. Dont wake me." His eyes narrowed as his voice took a dark tone. "If you do, I'll chain you up back in the cellar." He rolled back over, his back to Eren pulling the sheets up his body as he made himself comfortable.

Eren lay stunned. "Wow, that's mean Captain. I'll remember this." Amusement in his voice.

He curled up against Levi, pulling the man closer against his chest as he settled down he huffed out harder against Levi's neck causing goosebumps to break out on his skin. They lay in silence until Levi shifted a bit pushing his body comfortably into the boy.  
"Night brat."

"Nnnhnn...."

How could be fall asleep so easily Levi thought to himself as he felt a small smile tug at his lips.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Levi slowly opened his eyes to a beaming Eren inches from his face.

Fuck. Too damn early for this he thinks to himself.

He rolls to his back staring up at the ceiling.   
"Eren, how long have you been sat there watching me?" He rubs at his eyes irritabley as he yawns

Eren's face instantly reddens as he scratches at his head. "Oh ah I've only just woken up." He smiles innocently.

Levi sighs as he rolls himself out of bed and to his feet slowly stretching his arms out infront of him.  
He'd slept like shit and now he felt even worse, it wasn't the boys fault, he'd have to try and not be an ass today.   
He turns back to Eren. "Morning." He says softly, the cold face combined with the warm greeting was quite comical.

"Morning Captain." Eren twisted round on the bed laying on his stomach his eyes on Levi, his ass now on full display as he smiles.

Levi could feel his body warming, the effects the boy had on him were confusing, yet enjoyable.  
He makes his way to the bathroom, aware of Eren's eyes following his every move. He turns his head as he reaches the doorway, Eren's eyes instantly snapping from his ass to his head, his face burning profusely.

"Pig. You don't even try to hide your perverted mind."

Eren laughed as he feigned shock. "I think you'll find your mind in the gutter too, Captain. Don't think you're so innocent." His voice came out smooth and silky, eyes turning dark.  
Fuck, he was something else Levi thinks to himself, he couldn't get enough of him.  
"I'm going to get washed, amuse yourself for the time being." His eyes flashed. "And then, well we can see what happens."

Eren's face changed taking on a more serious note. The Captain practically made him drool.

Levi closed the door behind him leaving Eren with his dirty thoughts running through his mind as he rolls back over in the bed.  
He could get used to staying here, it was certainly nicer with Levi, waking up next to him.  
Smiling to himself Eren wraps himself in the sheets getting more comfortable.

A firm knock on the door had him sighing in frustration. He knew not to answer the door unless it was-

"Levi?" A muffled voice travelled through the door.   
Eren found himself uncovered and off the bed in seconds, his feet racing to the door, he skids to a stop turning back round running to the bed. He grabs a sheet from off it and wraps it round himself as he hurries back to the door.

"Levi, it's me."

Erwin! He thinks to himself, his fingers fumble with the lock as he tries yanking the door open.  
"Shit!" He cusses as he unlocks it, one hand still balled up in the bedding trying to keep it from slipping from his waist.  
He opens the door slowly peering his head around and up, meeting the Commander's eyes.  
"Sir." Eren nods slightly. "Are you coming in?" Hope evident in his voice, he didn't think he'd be seeing Erwin so soon.   
Literally the only person he saw was Armin, for so long just him. Not even Mikasa was allowed to come to the room. He bet that infuriated her, he wasn't looking forward to the backlash of that when they finally meet again.

"Eren, yes thank you."

He pulled the door open for Erwin, as he steps in closing and locking it behind him.  
"Where's Levi? His eyes couldn't help going over the boys body. Impure thoughts creeping into his mind.

The bathroom door opens drawing both mens attention. Levi walks in, his wet hair combed backwards away from his face, his handsome features striking.  
"Who was at the door?"  
Looking up he sees Erwin, the man looking flushed.

Eren's eyes travelled down the smaller man's body stopping at his waist, he had the smallest towel wrapped around himself, Eren wanted to tear it off with his teeth, his face instantly reddens as he looks away.

"Disgusting brat, don't think I don't know what you're thinking. Not a moment goes by that you don't undress me with those wide eyes of yours." Looking away from the boy his eyes travel back to Erwin.

"Pure thoughts only, I swear." Erwin's voice full of humour as Levi made his way over to him.

"Glad you could make it so soon." Looking up at Erwin his legs felt weak at the sight of him, eyes flicking back to Eren he decided he wanted them both right now.

"Eren, sit on the bed." Levi's voice was demanding as he turns his attention back to Erwin.

Eren obeyed instantly, throwing the sheets back back down, his naked ass dropping to the bed quickly.  
His palms felt sweaty as he watches Levi start to slowly undress Erwin, his cock shamelessly coming to life.

"Now?" Erwin questions, watching Levi's fingers work down his shirt buttons. "Not that I'm complaining." A smile crept up his lips as his hands rested on Levi's hips, thumbs hooking in the towel stroking along his skin.

"Whenever I want. Is that a problem?" Levi slips the shirt from Erwin's shoulders, his lips kissing softly up his chest, sending shivers down the Commander's spine.

"No, remember I said whatever you wish." Letting go of Levi he lets his shirt fall from his arms his hands finding his belt as he slowly unbuckles it, Levi's fingers tugging down his pants.

"Eager are we?" Erwin's smile was wide as he felt Levi peel his boxers away from his skin, slowly pulling them down.

"I don't know when I'll be cut off again." He growled out, his body pushing up against Erwin's, kissing along his collarbone, enticing a low hum of appreciation from the Commander.

Erwin's grip resumed on Levi's toweled waist his fingers sliding under the fabric and along his pale skin, his voice turning gravelly.  
"If you behaved yourself, I wouldn't feel the need to punish you."

"Is that so?" Looking up his eyes full of fire, his body yearning to be touched, his cock hard and aching.

Erwin's hand came up to Levi's face and round the back of his neck tilting his head back. "I like it, your hair pushed back like this. It suits you."

Levi's face instantly reddens, looking away he could feel the heat coming off his ears. "Shut up." He retorts.

Erwin's fingers scrape up Levi's nape and into the bottom of his hair gripping slightly, pulling him back more as his lips found Levi's,

Eren sat rigid on the bed. His face bright red, beads of sweat on his forehead, his hair felt damp at the top of his neck.   
He couldn't control his laboured breathing, fingers clung to the bedding the sides of him, his hard and throbbing cock weeping precum down his shaft.   
He'd never been so hard, it physically hurt.  
He couldn't take much more, he hadn't even been touched and he's nearly cuming just watching them together.   
His cock twitches as more precum dribbles from his tip, a small whimper left his mouth as he pulls his hand from the bedding and slowly towards his cock, his fingers wrapping around it, eyes closing on impact.   
His body shudders as he grips himself softly, his hand moving in gentle strokes, he bites on his bottom lip trying to stifle the moans flowing from him, tilting his head back slightly.

Levi pulls away from Erwin, turning to Eren his body suddenly feeling hot, a burning deep inside him.  
He couldn't take his eyes off the boy, he felt sweat drip down his back, his legs felt weak as he made shakey steps over to him.  
His gentle moans had Levi's cock twitching.

Eren opens his eyes suddenly, seeing Levi standing infront of him he stops jerking as he turns his face embarrassed.

"Don't stop." His hand brushes Eren's hair from his face, reaching round the back of his head he pulls Eren closer. "Open up." His voice sly as his other hand guides his cock to Eren's mouth. "Good boy." He says as Eren slowly opens his mouth around Levi's tip, his tongue gently licking over.   
His hand snaking between his legs once again as he slowly pumps his aching cock.

He feels Erwin behind him, leaning down planting kisses across his shoulders as his hands grip his hips, fingers digging in the mans skin.  
Levi's legs barely held him up as Eren took his length down his throat, his tongue curling and licking in a steady rhythm.

"I've ah, I gotta sit down." He snapped, sounding frustrated.

Eren pulls away from his cock with a loud pop sending a jolt through Levi, wiping his mouth he looks up at the Captain, his pink cheeks and dark eyes made a fascinating combination.   
And Erwin was right, his hair pushed back really worked for him.

Pulling away from Erwin's hands Levi walks round to the side of the bed, climbing on he lays on his back. "You can resume when you like, or see to Erwin, whatever." He waves his hand off at Eren as he folds his arms behind his head.

Eren stood, his eyes on the Commander as the man moved towards him, his hand coming up to Eren's face cupping it, his smile soft.  
Eren leans up and takes his mouth with confidence, his cock throbbing hard between his legs when he feels Erwin's tongue take over knocking all coherent thoughts from his head.   
Erwin nudges him to get back on the bed. "Lay next to Levi."

Sliding himself up the bed he gets closer to Levi, leaning over him he kisses his lips softly.

"Can't stay away for long can you brat."

Eren pulls away sitting upright. "If you wish I can just stick with Erwin?" His mocking smile wide.

"Do as you please, boy. But I'm fairly certain Erwin can handle the both of us, can't you, Commander?" Leaning up they both face Erwin awaiting an answer.

"That's a silly question. Of course I can." Walking round the bed he stops at the little table, grabbing two bottles of oil he chucks one to Levi. "So, what are the rules this time?" Popping the lid off he tips the bottle, oil trickling out as he rubs down his shaft, his eyes never leaving Levi's.

"No rules." Looking away back at Eren chucking him the bottle he leans back on his elbows. "Well come on then."

"Ah, yes Sir!" Eren fumbled for the bottle as he shifted over and between Levi's legs, shoving them further apart.   
His fingers refuse to cooperate as he struggles with the lid.

Levi sits back up taking the bottle, fingers working quickly to pop it open, he tips the oil in his hand and gently stroked down Eren's length, fingers teasing up his shaft.   
"Stop getting too excited Eren. Now come on."   
Letting go he leans his head up, meeting Eren's lips, soft and tender, sweet. He pulls away looking at the boy, fuck, he was so much more than what people thought.  
Laying back down he shifts his body bringing his knees up.

"Wait, come closer to the edge, both of you."

Eren looked behind him wondering why he'd need to be on the edge, then realisation sets in. He shuffles down the bed fast, grabbing Levi's ankles he yanks him and the sheets down the bed, lifting Levi's ass he slowly lines himself up and pushes himself in, hooking the man's legs round his waist he thrusts in deeper as Levi moans out, tightening around him.

Feelings Erwin's hands on his waist he turns his head meeting his eyes, his warm smile still evident as he leans in to kiss him before turning back to Levi.  
He keeps his pace going as he thrusts into the Captain, only stilling when he feels Erwin's cock push up against his ass, a shudder erupted through his body starting from his toes to his finger tips.

Erwin's hands on his shoulders now as he slowly pushes his cock into Eren, feeling the boy stretch around his hard cock, followed by the heat of the boy had Erwin squeezing on to his shoulders, only releasing when he was fully in.

Eren's breathing hitched sucking air in as his body spasmed, the overwhelming feeling of being full from Erwin and Levi gripping around him tightly.

"You okay boy?" Levi's sly voice invaded his ears, he opened his eyes unaware he'd even closed them, looking down at Levi, a mocking smirk toyed with the man's lips. "Too much for you?"

Eren wipes the sweat from his brow as he thrusts in again, the immense full feeling not passing, making his dick pulsate in Levi.   
"Nothing too much for me, I'm young remember. Ah!"

"Back to age again. Bastard brat."

"Shut up you two." Reaching down Erwin takes hold of Levi's legs, pulling on them forcing him closer, impaling him harder on Eren's cock as Erwin thrust in hard.   
Eren cum as he felt the Commander's tip grind up against his soft spot, his bucking body felt on fire as he released in Levi, his cock pounding into the smaller man as Erwin took charge, still gripping Levi's legs as he quickened the pace, Eren's mind felt numb as he continued to fuck the Captain, looking down at Levi the man's face was flushed and glistening with sweat, biting down on his lip hard as a cum, shooting his load as he cries out, Erwin pulls him against Eren harder, the man's eyes open wide as he cum again, his high racking through his small frame, throwing his head back as Erwin slowed to a stop.

He pulls out of Eren as the boy slumps forward on Levi. Looking down at them he smiles. "Eren, I want to show you something, get up."

Eren leans back up lazily. "Yeah?" He gets off the bed on wobbly legs, wiping more sweat from his face he watches Erwin as he sits himself on the bed, he reaches out grabbing Levi round the waist and pulls the man up into his lap.

"The fuck, I'm done now." He groans out as Erwin slides him down on his cock entering him in one fluid motion.   
Levi's eyes widened like saucers, his fingers digging into the flesh of Erwin's shoulders as his wilting cock sprang back to life.

"When you take him like this, he enjoys it more, and you can garentee he will be in a better mood for a nice amount of time after." He smiles down at Levi as his hands lifted the man up by his hips and then slams him back down, rolling his hips up into him.  
"He likes it when you're forceful, take over, he can't handle it, you'll be able to tell if he likes it. The noises he makes, it's enough to make you wanna cum. Isn't that right my little Levi?" He continued to bounce him up and down on his cock, Levi gripped his shoulders harshly, face red from embarrassment. "Shut up ah! You bastard ah! Fuck!!" Panting now he couldn't take much more, biting down on his lip he tries with all his being to stop the whimpering from leaving his lips, he felt betrayed by his own body, and so very embarrassed.

Erwin leans his head down catching Levi in a kiss, his tongue exploring around his mouth had him spilling over the edge, he cum hard and fast biting down on Erwin's lip. Levi felt Erwin's own release inside him, his body pulsating as Erwin slowed their movements, allowing Levi to catch his breath.

"You're an asshole you know that." Still panting he turns to Eren, the boy was bright red again, all the way down to his chest. His eyes wide and dark, his hard cock twitching.   
"Don't even fucking think about it. I'm done, I will be left with no choice other then to kill you. I dont care what you two wanna do. Just leave me out of it for the rest of the day." He climbs off of Erwin, his legs beyond shakey as he staggers to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Okay, don't count this time as putting him in a good mood. He doesn't like his secrets being revealed, he will be angry for a while-"

Eren closes the distance between them. "Anyone ever say you talk too much?" He straddles Erwin's lap leaning closer his lips softly kissing up Erwin's neck.

"And you spend too much time with Levi. He says the same thing to me." He laughs As he pulls Eren's face up kissing him, he wraps his arms around Eren's back pulling him closer deepening the kiss as the boy guided Erwin into him, his body bucks a bit as he stretches around him once again, his cock dribbling out precum.  
Erwin thrust up hard into him as his hands found his waist, lifting him up he slams him back down hard, Eren yelped out, arching his back he throws his head back, a long moan escaping his mouth as Erwin grinds against his sweet spot, he was on the tip of release, teetering on the edge of glory. It was agonising as his body spasmed.

"Eren."

He snaps his head back forward, his eyes half lidded hardly focusing on Erwin as he leans close slipping his tongue in Eren's mouth, urgent and hot, their tongues colliding as Eren's body bucked, his cock finally finding release.

Eren cries out as he breaks the kiss pulling away, his eyes closed as his body burns up, his cock emptying on Erwin's chest, he saw literal stars as it felt like a surge of heat ran through his veins.   
His body going limp he rests his chin on Erwin's shoulder, his chest heaving.

" I can see why his mood improves."  
His voice was quiet, keeping his eyes closed as he spoke.

They both laughed softly as Levi came back out of the bathroom. His hair freshly wet again, combed into his usual style. Looking over at them both he rolls his eyes.  
"Idiots."


	39. Chapter 39

Eren inhaled the fresh air deeply filling his lungs, exhaling he smiles as he looks out at the fields before him.   
The sun was shining and a manageable heat was in the air, it was a pretty good day.

He hadn't been allowed out in what felt like forever, let alone two days running, he was glad for a certain amount of normality back in his life, even if it meant having to endure Hange's experiments. Hopefully today goes better then yesterday's attempts.

A small breeze ruffled through his hair, the smile returning to his face.   
Levi catches his eye, the man looking bored and fed up. Eren knew that he didn't want to be here, but Levi wasn't letting him out of sight.

Hange comes up next to Eren, her determined face bright and warm. "Gooooood morning Eren. I want to thank you for agreeing to this, it won't be too strenuous this time, I promise."

"Oh, morning, that's okay. Im actually surprised Levi allowed it to be honest." He looks away uneasily, a slight pink on his cheeks.

"Yes, so am I. But the conditions were, that him and Commander Erwin assisted. I just cant believe they came back." She sighs out as her eyes find Levi, his angry glare fixated on her. "I wonder how long he's going to look at me like that this time."

"This time?" Eren faces hange. "How long was it last time? And why was he annoyed at you?"

Hange's face instantly reddens as she turns away coughing. Her eyes still watching Levi. "Just don't refuse a bath, okay? Either way you're having one." She rubs the back of her head as if remembering a pain.

Eren follows her gaze back to Levi, his eyebrow raising in confusion.  
The Captain forces people to bath, how?   
Levi looks away from them, checking his gear over making himself look busy.

"Eren hey." Seeing Armin a smile broke out on his face.

"Oh yeah Eren, I invited Armin and Jean, control your temper. Please. I know its not ideal, but well I need all the willing help I can get."

"Yes Hange. I understand."

A lot had happened in the past few months, him and Jean had kind of put stuff behind them, called a truce, Jean and Armin too. Although they are staying just friends, thankfully, the guy was disgusting, he really didn't know what his friend saw in him.

Jean appeared next to Armin ties his horse up, his face frowning and awkward as they chatted walking slowly over, there voices hushing when they approached.

"Hey Armin, you good? Alright, Jean." He nods at him quickly turning his attention back to Armin. "So, come to see the action again?" His eyebrows dancing on his forehead.

"Eren, stop acting stupid." Armin couldn't resist a smile, not much actually made him smile lately. "Anyway, I heard that your titan hadn't been doing so good."

Eren sighed out. "Yeah, it's been better, but then it's also been worse. At least I've been in control of it, so I see that as progress."

"So what's going to be happening today? I hear everything you do is a failure lately Jaeger." Jean's voice was loud, catching Levi's attention as Erwin came up behind the short man.  
"What's he doing here?" His face full of disgust.

Erwin's hand came up and rested on Levi's lower back sliding up and under his cape, gently rubbing his back. "Calm yourself Levi. It's all okay. Hange needs support, we can't keep forcing people to help, and he volunteered, kind of. Just ignore him."

"Touching me in public, aren't you worried about being seen? Plus, your little plaything down there will turn sour." He folded his arms over his chest as he stared at the small group talking.

"I think everyone over there already knows about us, besides, know one can see Levi-"

"I wouldn't say know one."

Both men spun round to see Mike, Erwin's hand still on Levi's back slightly gripping him, a silent warning to keep his head clear and his temper in check.

"Good morning Commander, Captain. What a fine morning to be invited on an experiment, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hange invited you? Why would you accept? You said you'd keep your distance, Mike, we spoke about this." Erwin suddenly sounded exhausted, his hand slipping from Levi's back.

Hange's screaming caught their attention as their heads snapped up in unison.

"What is it now, shitty glasses?" Levi calls out, he was ready to head back now. He'd had enough already.

"My bag!! It's not on the horse. I need that bag, I have to go back and get it, the experiment is on hold. Eren, you just take it easy until I get back." Her eyes flashing dark as she leans in close to his face. "And then the fun can start!"

Eren leans back as she started to drool. "Er Hange?" He points to her mouth awkwardly, her hand coming up to swipe the wetness away.

"Sorry! Yes, I'll be back soon!" Climbing on her horse she screeches behind her as her horse gallops off. "Don't start anything without me!"

"That's strange, she's usually so organised when it comes to this sort of thing." He turns to his friend. "Armin what's wrong?"

"I think something's going to happen, when have you ever seen Captain Levi look so pissed?"

Eren looked over to him, the man looked furious, his cheeks an angry red his eyes beyond their usual coldness.   
"No, never seen him like that. Even when he's angry he's pretty emotionless usually."  
Erwin was behind him, he looked uneasy and nervous, what's going on?   
Was that Mike?   
Is he here to help too?

Mike laughed loudly as he strode down the path. "You shitting me right now, is this the Levi appreciate fan club? Every one of us here had a piece of the Captain?"   
He looks around the men, his eyes lingering on Eren before finding Armin. "Except you." He smiles widely, the poor boys face flushing wildly. "I suggest we leave now, the experiment is clearly over, Eren you coming?"   
Armin's voice was low as he makes his way over and mounting his horse, his nervous eyes avoiding Mike.   
When Eren doesn't answer he looks back to Jean. "I really think it's best if we head back."   
Jean nodded as he got on his horse. Both men riding off and out of sight fast.

"You....and Captain Levi? No..." Eren lets his voice trail off into nothing, his eyes fixated on the grinning man infront of him. He can hear Erwin behind him, his words not clear in Eren's ears.   
His eyes flick to the left as movement catches his eye, the Captain stops, his face utterly distraught as he opens his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Eren's vision blurs as his eyes fill with tears threatening to spill over any moment.

"Are you crying? Ya know, I thought there was a pattern with the men Erwin chooses to bed." His eyebrow raising as his smiling lips turn serious. "They seem to have attitude, fire, take the Captain, for example. Bit of a prick isn't he? Oh and then Jean, the gob on that boy. Don't get much more fiesty then that, but then we look at you. And well." He shrugs his shoulders as he kicks at the dirt and rubble by his feet. "You have no spark, just a snotty sniveling kid."   
He turns from the boy, his long legs leading him to Levi, standing behind him the man bends down close to the captain's ear whispering something, his eyes on Eren.

Eren's ears were ringing, his blood ran cold in his body, his feet feeling heavy as he stomps his way over to them.

"Eren, leave it. Come away. That's an order." Erwin calls out behind him. "Shit."   
He runs towards Eren, his heart racing.   
Why was Mike doing this?

"Beat it pipsqueak. I'm busy talking with the adults. Run along and play."

Eren's face screwed up, who the fuck did this guy think he was?

"You going to defy me, boy?" Standing tall he snorts out as he looks down at him. "Stupid kid." He pushes Eren hard, the boy landing on his ass with force.

Erwin was at his side, his hands helping him up. "Mike, leave now." He looks up at the man. "Now dammit."

Mike shrugs before shoving at Eren again as the boy got up. This time Eren swung a punch landing in Mike's stomach, not that it did much the guy was huge.

"Stop!" Erwin bellowed at the men, he stood open mouthed as they continued to ignore him.

"Oh wow! You have got some fire after all boy. Shame you have no strength behind it." He bends down, leaning on Eren pushing him harder to the ground. "You leave Levi here to me, yeah? Let the grown ups hang out."

Eren couldn't control himself, the fire in his eyes burning bright, much to Mike's amusement.

Grabbing Eren's head he pushes him face down in the dirt, the boy thrashing around under him.

"That's enough! Let go of him now, stop, Levi get Eren out of here, now!" Erwin turns to the Captain. "Do something!"

Levi couldn't believe what was happening, why was this happening now, his chest felt heavy and tight, like something had been squeezing him, not Mike.   
His eyes on Eren's face, he'd never seen him look so angry.   
This worried him, he knew Eren could be pretty unstable.   
Out in the open like this, he didn't know what was possible.   
Standing there he wondered why he couldn't move, couldn't stop this going any further, his feet felt stuck to the ground, his hands shaking slightly, feeling an intense build up of guilt as he stared at the boy.  
You're letting him down, his mind teased him. He's being shoved down in the dirt, just like you were, by the same man who did it to you.   
Levi couldn't look away, he was sure his cold composure was long gone, a face full of emotions, weak emotions.

"You just hang on now!" Eren watches as Mike strolls back over to Levi, his arm slipping round the Captain's shoulders tightly.

"You want to go right now?!" He was becoming loud and hysterical, Erwin pulls Eren closer to him trying to calm the boy down, he pushes against the Commander shoving and thumping at him.  
"Get off! I'll kill you!!"

Mike's laughter rolled through Eren's head. "Come on then boy, show me what you're made of."   
He tries to tighten his arm around Levi as the smaller man watches Eren, his mind a mess when his eyes suddenly widen finally seeing the seriousness of the situation.  
Bolting forwards out of Mike's grip completely, his voice a desperate scream.   
"Eren no!"

Eren's hand came up to his face as he sunk his teeth into his flesh.

A flash of orange followed by immense heat erupted before them, Erwin covered his face as he was blown back by huge amounts of steam, it felt like the skin was burning from his face.  
Levi was thrown back by the blast towards Mike, landing in a heap, looking up he stares open mouthed at Eren's titan forming around the boy, their eyes meeting before he was engulfed in the titan flesh.  
"No.... no what have you done?"   
He turns to Mike, the man on his knees as his widened eyes watch Eren. His mouth hanging open in pure shock.

Erwin was on his feet and running towards Eren, the sheer panic in his voice shook Levi to the core.   
"Eren!?"

Eren roared at Mike, Levi and Erwin dropping to the ground, their hands covering their ears tightly as the titans scream shook through their bodies.

In one swift motion Eren had scooped Mike off of the ground like a doll, holding him inches from his screeching face.  
Mike screamed as Eren tightens his hold on him, his fingers frantically scratching at the titans flesh as pain radiated through his body.

"Eren!" Levi was up and stood by Eren's feet, looking up at this thing, his body feels cold and uneasy. "Eren, please, put him down. Listen to me." His hand reaching out to touch the titans skin.

"Levi get back!" Erwin's voice came out as a panicked scream. Looking at the Commander he pulls his blades out, taking a step back he looks up at Eren once more before shooting a hook into its neck, swiftly pulling himself up.

"Levi, please no.." He couldn't move, rooted to the spot, this was the worst thing that could happen right now, he's going to lose them both.  
They'd agreed that if the time comes, and Eren was uncontrollable then they would have no other choice, but to kill him.  
Levi has devoted his heart to protecting the boy, the bond they share is like know other, he wouldn't be able to kill him.

Why did they agree to this?   
He knew it was a bad idea when Hange asked, but the boy, he just wants to help. And when someone shows interest in what Hange is doing, she was unstoppable.  
Now look where it got them.

Levi lands on Eren's shoulder, the fleshy feel under his feet all too familiar, he dedicated his life to carving these things up, and now he's protecting one.

How could they explain this? Especially if he kills Mike.   
Swinging the hook again landing it in Eren's titan face he swings round standing on its nose, his hands resting under the titans eye.   
"Eren, please put him down. We need to leave, it's not safe here anymore. You need to come with me."

Eren's shining green eyes lacking emotion and showing no remorse, Levi looks back at Mike, his face white, his eyes so wide, the fear and pain oozing from him, turning back to Eren. " Youre going to kill him!" He tries to think, suddenly he jumps off of Eren's face, swinging round landing on its back.   
Lifting his blades he looks along the nape, where to cut so as not to kill him.

Eren raises Mike to his mouth, his thoughts running wild as it screamed through his mind twisting and contorting his senses.

"Levi! Do something, he's going to devour him!"

Levi tries ro ignore Erwin's pleas as he concerntrates.   
"Riiiight here." Slicing his sword through the flesh the titan screams swinging it's arms and Mike.  
He carefully slices across, steam blasting him in the face as the boy suddenly emerges leaning back, his eyes closed.  
Levi tugs on his shoulders trying to pull him free.  
"He's stuck! Erwin, he's stuck!"

"Cut him loose, get him out of there now Levi!" Erwin's voice was urgent the panic still evident.

Levi began hacking away at the titan flesh, steaming hot blood spraying up his face. Pulling on Eren's body once more the boy finally shifts, his limp torso burning hot. Levi falls backwards off the titan, Eren in tow. Landing on his back, Erwin quickly grabs Eren off of levi, the boy is scorching hot to the touch and unresponsive.

"Eren, open your eyes!" He shook him gently. Turning back he sees the titan body slump forward.  
"Shit, Mike?! I'm sorry Levi, I have to see he's okay, they'll kill Eren, they may kill him anyway after this. Take him and go!"   
He sets Eren's limp body back down, looking at them both his heart suddenly aches, is this it, the last time he will see them both?  
He stood, racing over to the steaming carcass, turning back he watches as Levi grabs Eren and hoists his body up, clinging to him as he shoots his hook clinging to a nearby tree, Levi's eyes connecting with Erwin's as he boosts his gas and was out of sight.   
Mike lay on the floor underneath a fast disappearing arm, he wasn't moving.  
"No, please... I can't, no."   
He approached quietly, seeing the still body, bending down he taps the man's shoulder.

"Get away!!!" Mike screamed at him, his body springing to action shuffling backwards as he coughed and winced in pain.

"Mike, you're alive, are you okay? This wasn't meant to happen. It won't happen again please I-"

"You're damn right it won't. That thing needs to be killed." He panted out, his face twisting as he tries to stand.

"No, you can't be serious. We need him."

"We, or you? Don't let personal feelings get in the way of your judgement Commander." His voice shook, whether from pain or fear Erwin didn't know.

Erwin was utterly shocked, how could anyone not see the beneficial value of Eren?

"Mike please, we've been friends a long time. We can sort this." He stood extending his hand out, the man sat there eyeing him suspiciously, his mind ticking fast. His eyes narrowed quickly as he grabbed Erwin's hand and got to his feet.   
Pain flushed through his body, he could bet his ribs were broken, he couldn't be sure if that was all, everything hurt.   
Brushing himself off he whistled for his horse.   
He doesn't speak another word to the Commander as they head back, Erwin's head hung low, he really didn't know how he could solve this, not this time.


	40. Chapter 40

"I've said what I want, Erwin. You said you'd do anything necessary."  
Mike sat at Erwin's desk, the Commander stood by the door, his face exhausted, the man's shoulders hung with a tremendous yet invisible weight. He looked defeated.

"You can't be serious? You want Levi?"   
Erwin's face slowly contorted in confusion, he couldn't quite grasp what Mike was asking.   
"Why? Why all of a sudden such an interest in him?"

Mike winced as he laughed, the pain in his ribs brutal as he leans forward in the chair, one arm supporting his aching ribs as his other hand waves him off.  
"Those are my conditions, if you want Eren to remain alive."

"It's out of the question. I can't just say yes to something like that. Please reconsider, friends don't do this to each other." Erwin pleads with him, realising it was falling on deaf ears.

"Then I guess the friendship wasn't much to begin with. In a world this shitty and fucked up, you manage to find some happiness, you bottle that shit up. Well I've found something that makes my dick real happy indeed, and I want more of it."   
He sniffed as he stood, wiping his hand under his nose he heads for the door, he had a slight limp to his step, his arm clamped back round his chest again.

Erwin grabs his free wrist as he passes. "How long for, if I agree- if Levi agrees. How long would it go on for?"   
He kept his face away as he spoke, shame rippling through his body, he felt his stomach churn, moments away from heaving, he raises his hand to his mouth trying to calm himself.

"No time limit. Just whenever I want. Until I get bored, or one of us dies I guess." He shrugs pulling his wrist free as he opens the door.  
"Consider it, won't you? You can't bottle up everyone for yourself Erwin, make a choice. Give up Levi or let Eren die."   
Heading out the door Mike turns to face his old friend as if to say something more, but decides against it as he slowly walks off down the hall.   
Erwin stood with his back to the open door, his head felt so heavy with bullshit.   
How would he explain this to Levi?

"Erwin?"

The man spun round quickly. "Levi, what are you doing here? Where's Eren? Is he okay" His eyes looking past him and then up and down the corridor.

"Shut up, he's safe. Has anything been said? What was Mike doing here? I just saw him leave." His eyes narrowed at the man.

"Come inside, we need to talk." He gestured for Levi to come in. "Quickly, this is important."

Levi hurries in as he closes the door behind him, he takes his cape off, hanging it on the back of the chair, leaning his hands on top he sighs out. "Come on, get on with it. I'm not going to like this so let's just get it over with, shall we?"

"Very well. Mike wants to come to an arrangement for his silence, if His demands are met, he will keep quiet about Eren attacking him." He said the words fast, the nauseating feeling back instantly.

"Yeah? Well that's good then, just keep him happy and we keep the boy alive, so what does he want?"

Erwin was silent, he kept his back to Levi as the man grunted turning to him.  
"Are we playing games right now? How much does the bastard want? Out with it!" His patience was wearing thin fast.

Erwin sighed out, he didn't want to speak the words, didn't want to think of the outcome.  
"He doesn't want money, he wants a different kind of payment."

Levi sighed. He was getting annoyed fast. "Start talking."

"You. He wants you. Whenever he wants. Until whenever he says so." 

"You're kidding right?" Pulling the chair out he sits himself down, his eyes wide. He didn't know what else to say, what to even think.

Erwin appeared behind him, his big hands resting on Levi's shoulders, his fingers working into his muscles. "Levi I-"

"What did you tell him? What answer did you give?"

"I didn't, I only asked if you were to accept, how long it would have be for. Its not really my decision."

"I see." He stood slowly leaning his hands down on the desk. "That sly bastard." Looking down he shakes his head.

"I think he's being serious Levi. You know Eren will be killed if they find out he's uncontrollable, it's even worse that he's attacked one of our own men. We agreed if things got out of hand....but what he's asking-"

"I'll talk to him."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? What if-"

"What if I can't control myself?"

"That's not what I meant."

"What fucking choice do I have Erwin? I can't lose the boy. Its not an option."   
Pulling away from Erwin's hands he heads back to the door. Turning back to Erwin before leaving. "Tell me, would you think less of me if I agreed to it?"   
He wouldn't meet the man's eyes, he could already hear the pain in his voice, he didn't need to see it in those blue eyes of his.  
How much more of this could they take?   
When was it Levi's turn to have something, and not lose it.

"Of course not. But, where does that leave us? And Eren?" His voice cracked, Levi was greatful he wasn't looking at his face now.

"I don't know what you want me to say, there is nothing I can do, other then to try and talk him out of this. Who knows, maybe he needs something cleaned."

"Your expertise." Erwin humored

Levi finally met his eyes, trying his best at a smile, though no change happened to his brooding face.  
He walks out the door quickly closing it wanting to avoid more questions as he makes his way down the hall.

Mike had to of had a screw loose, this was some fucked up kind of blackmail, Levi was impressed the idiot had thought it up on his own, but fuck.   
As he neared Mike's door thoughts of Eren popped into his mind. He had sworn to protect him, that's all this was about.   
He has nothing to feel guilty about, he's done nothing wrong, yet, or should that be lately?

Stopping at the man's door he pauses, was this the right thing to do?   
Maybe he could convince him-

Mike opened the door his smile warn and welcoming for once, it threw Levi off as his body slightly warmed.

Dammit.

"Say one thing about being able to smell me and I'm leaving, got it?"

Mike folded his arms over his broad chest. "I take it Erwin has told you what I want?"   
He wastes no time getting to the point.

"He mentioned some shit yeah."   
He steps into the room and closes the door behind him sliding the lock on.

"And what do you think of my demands?" His curiosity well and truly peaking.

"What do I think? I think you're one crazy bastard." Turning from the man he stares up at the ceiling. "My patience is nearly gone, can we come to another agreement? One that doesn't involve something so-"

"So what?" He was close behind Levi now, his large hands resting on Levi's hips sending a jolt through his skin. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"Tch. What happened, that was a mistake." He felt Mike's body push up closer behind him, could feel the heat from the tall man's body on his back.

"Don't deny it Levi." His fingers grip the smaller man tightly as he twists him round, their eyes meeting.

"You're full of yourself."

"And you love it."

"Like I said, you were a mistake." His cold eyes flashed.

Mike laughed. "That so? Then tell me." His hand comes up to Levi's face, gripping his chin hard forcing him to look up. "Tell me why do your eyes light up when you're here?"

"My eyes? They don't light up, and you have the audacity to say I'm like a girl." He looks away, not wanting his eyes to deceive him any longer.

Mike pulls his face back, their eyes locking. "Don't tell me you don't want this, I won't believe you."

"You're...delusional..." His words came out so quiet, so meaningless.

Mike's hand wraps round the back on Levi's neck forcing his face up higher as Mike leans down, his lips on Levi's.

Levi tilts his head deepening the kiss, his mind foggy as his hands come up and grip Mike's jacket pulling him harder against his body as he leans up into the man.

Pulling away without warning, he was breathless as he heads for the door absolutely furious with himself.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I ah I have to think."

"Not much to think about, you can either let Eren die, or you can enjoy yourself knowing he will be safe."

"You really are a dirty bastard."

Mike laughed again. "Maybe I am, you have until morning to decide."

Levi quickly leaves the room, his body once again failing him as his hardening cock throbbed in his pants.

Get a fucking grip, you and that guy? No way, it's nothing. It was a mistake, a one time thing.   
Two times actually, his conscience reminded him.  
Shit.  
There was no escaping this.  
But wait, maybe this wouldn't be so devastating after all.  
Maybe, he could tell Erwin they agreed to something else, carry on with Erwin, and the boy, oh fuck, the boy.   
He couldn't make this work, he couldn't do it to the brat.   
Not again.  
He couldn't do this.  
The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the boy, this wouldn't end well if he agrees to do what Mike wants.

But like he already said to the man that held half of his heart. 'What fucking choice do I have?'   
Eren will be executed if he didn't.


	41. Chapter 41

Levi pulls the hood of his cape further down, shielding his face from the little amount of moonlight that crept in through the hall windows.   
What was he doing, sneaking around like some kid after lights out.

He'd left Eren with Armin for the night, in a room that wasn't being used, and hadn't been for quite some time judging by the build up of filth in there.   
He had full trust in the blonde boy, of course he'd threatened to break both of his legs if he let Eren leave, or let anyone in.   
It seemed to have worked though, he agreed after what appeared to be a mild panic attack.   
He tried pushing Eren from his mind, but the boy penetrated his thoughts at every opportunity.

Why did he have to think of his face now?   
His mind was disgustingly cruel as he thought of all the times Eren had told him he loved him.. how many times he'd kissed him, touched him.  
How many times their bodies had been entwined together.

Levi quickens his pace, the sooner this was over the better.

Reaching Mike's door he turns making sure know one is around, opening it quickly and stepping inside, his heart hammering hard in his chest.

"Oh, Levi? I wasn't expecting you till morning."

Levi closes the door turning towards Mike.   
"Think of it as a down payment." His eyes dark and full of hatred, but something else reside in there too, and it was driving Mike wild.

"Oh?" Arching his eyebrows high on his face, his hand comes up to his chin. "Really?"

"Tch. You haven't left much of an option in the matter have you."

"Going back to pretending you don't want this."   
His hand rubbed at his chin as he looks the smaller man over. "Take your clothes off."

Levi's face was instantly burning with embarrassment.

"Come on, don't be shy." He took a step towards Levi, his hands unclipping his cape and taking it off the man's shoulders.

"Wait."

Mike pauses, looking down at Levi. "For?"   
His hand came back up to his face sliding down to his neck, he could feel the smaller man shudder under his touch. "Just relax, you know you want this too."   
He leans down kissing him gently, Levi reacts instantly, his hands gripping onto the other man as he leans up on his toes.

Mike steps backwards pulling Levi with him towards the bed, sitting he winces out in pain, the air leaving his lungs making a whooosh sound.

"Brat did a right number on you didn't he?" His voice proud and admiring as a slight smirk caught his lips.

"Ha, sure did. I can't deny that. But it was worth it." He smiles lazily up at Levi.

For the second time that night he was caught off guard by this man.

Suddenly he watches his own hands reach out, his fingers slowly start to unbutton Mike's shirt. He slips it from the man's shoulders, his body a mismatch of red, blue and purple. 

"This was worth it?" Staring down at his battered and bruised body he started to feel guilt, for what exactly he didn't know.

"Yeah, look where I am now."

Levi's face scrunched up in a mixture of confusion and embarrassment, he didn't try to hide it as his mouth hung open having no words to speak.

Mike shifted slightly making it easier to undo his pants, he stands allowing them to fall to his ankles.   
The lower half of his body was no better, dark purple welts covered nearly every part of him.

Levi slides his pants and boxers down his legs then kicking them off his feet, grabbing the bottom of his shirt he pulls it up and over his head chucking it to the floor.   
Pushing the hair back from his face he leans down tugging Mike's boxers down his long legs freeing his hard cock, Mike lifts his foot as Levi's finishes pulling his pants and boxers off for him, then repeating with his other foot.

The man sat back down painfully, his face twisting in agony.

"Just sit still. Idiot." He gently straddles the other man's lap, his legs either side of Mike resting on the bed so as not to put too much weight on the weakened man.

"Wait, don't I need to-"

"Not today, I sorted it myself, before I came here..." He looks away not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Hmm? Got yourself ready for me, with your fingers?"   
His hands came round to grip Levi's ass. "That's hot." He purred out, Levi's face instantly blushing again.

Fuck, this idiot.

Levi lowers himself over Mike as the man enters him, he hisses out as he feels himself stretch around the man's cock.  
"Hang on, face the other way, turn around." Mike's hands grip on to Levi's hips as the man twists round on Mike's cock, he leans his back against the man's chest gently, it felt similar to Erwin's, broad, hard and muscular.   
Guilt ripped it's way through his body, turning his head round and up as Mike's hand came round to his face.  
"Just relax." His hand slid down to Levi's throat, his fingers so gentle on his skin.   
Mike leans down taking Levi's mouth, surprising the smaller man, jolts again firing through his body.

Mike's other hand slips from Levi's waist and slowly down his stomach, his fingers tracing down his skin had Levi shuddering, his body clamping around Mike as the man's fingers wrap around his hard cock.

His hands were big, bigger than Erwin's. In fact, everything was bigger than Erwin.

"So soft and gentle this time, not going to hold me down and tie me up."   
His voice come out harsh as the man started to slowly jerk him. Levi threw his head back resting it on Mike's shoulder, leaning up on his knees and slowly grinding back down taking Mike's length in him.

"I'm in no shape to be holding you down, not yet anyway. You miss it rough? Is that how Erwin got you?"

Levi's head snapped forward, Mike's lips on his neck making his anger dissipate instantaneously. 

"Not that you need to know, but he's not rough in the slightest, he always makes sure I'm good."  
He couldn't believe they were discussing this right now.

"Good old Commander, even polite in bed, what about-"

Levi's body went still and rigid.  
"I'd stop right there if I were you, don't mention the boy, and we can carry on without pain. Okay?"

"I don't get it. But fine. I'll drop it, but this won't do, I can't see your face."

"You wanted it like this." He snapped back feeling aggravated.

Mike laughed softly as he started to stand, lifting Levi up with him, trying his hardest to ignore the pain he turns dropping Levi on the bed.

The smaller narrowed his eyes as he straightened himself out on the bed. "Nicely done, idiot." 

"Sorry." His voice was quiet, he sounded in agony as he slowly climbed over Levi, his hands just above the man's shoulders on the bed.

"You okay?" The genuine concern in his own voice made him feel sick momentarily, his hands with a mind of their own come up to Mike's chest, his fingers gently brushing across his purple bruising.

"Like I said, all worth it."

Levi truly studied the man's face, the man he thought was a pig through and through, suddenly didn't seem so bad.   
Looking back down at his chest he leans up his lips gently kissing along his skin, reaching his collar bone his tongue traces along as Mike shivers above him.  
He feels the man part his legs, his thick cock pushing up against his ass, slowly he stretches around him, he was glad he'd prepared himself before leaving, didn't want to risk being caught with any bottles of evidence.

He arches his back lifting his ass as Mike slipped himself all the way in, Levi felt close to bursting, his twinging cock weeping precum.

"Fuck, Levi, you're gripping me so hard. Like you're pulling me in, ah Levi, you're leaking already." He swipes his finger over Levi's slit smearing wetness round his tip.

"Ah! Shut... up saying my name like that....you..... you idiot, oh fuck!" His words came out short as his breath hitched.

Mike leans back down taking his mouth, his eyes closing as his hips roll into Levi, his cock filling the man to his limits, his hands come up and round the back of Mike's neck clinging on to him as his whole body succumbed to Mike.

Breaking the kiss Mike looks down at him. "So fucking good."

"Shut-"   
Mike silenced him, his lips taking every sane thought from Levi's mind, he feels the man smile against his lips.

What is this?   
This weird feeling deep inside of him, he shouldn't be enjoying this so much.  
This was a payment, not a willing thing, yet each time that man rolls his hips into him he feels like he loses a bit more of himself, forgets this man wants Eren dead, forgets everything, the pain of living.

This was how it started with Erwin, with Eren. Was he destined to jump from person to person to feel alive?


	42. Chapter 42

Levi felt sick to his stomach as he made his way back back to Eren and Armin.   
He'd been gone hours, longer than he had planned that's for sure.  
His ass ached with every step he took, although Mike had been like a gentle giant, the sheer size of him had pushed Levi to his limits.

Checking to make sure know one was following him he knocks on a door hard, just one singular knock.

The door slowly creaks open and Armin's bright face appears round the side, his eyebrows arched high on his face.   
"Captain Levi, sir." He opens the door for the man quickly as Levi grunted a response, his eyes searching for the boy.

"He's awake, he's having a bath. He feels really bad, but he doesn't really remember what's happened."

"You don't even know what's happened. Shut up."

"I can tell this is serious, Captain. If I had to hazard a guess, Eren has done something bad. So bad that he's being hidden again. For his own safety I can presume, if you would threaten to break my legs if someone found out about his whereabouts." His voice shook with nerves but he couldn't shut himself up. "Did Eren transform? No, this is all a bit much just for that. Squad leader Mike. It's to do with him isn't it?"

"Shut up Arlert." His eyes narrowed as he barked his warning.

Still the boy wouldn't shut up.

"Judging by the way Mike was throwing his weight around and the fact he wanted to cause trouble by saying those things, I'd say in the time you weren't seeing Eren, when he was under house arrest with me, you were seeing Mike?!" His own hands clamped round his mouth in an attempt to silence himself, his eyes wide with fear.

Levi lunged forward grabbing Armin shoving him up against the wall, a weak puny whimper leaving the boys lips.

"It wasn't like that. You just shut your mo-"

"Eren attacked him in his titan form didn't he?" His voice loud in the Captain's ears as he released the boy. He slumps away and sits himself on the bed.

"Yeah." He sighs. "And now Mike wants to report him, and have Eren executed."

"What? No he can't."

"Well aren't you Captain obvious." His cold glare fixated on Armin. "Tell me, what would you do, to ensure the boys safety?"

"I'd do anything, Captain. Eren is my best friend, he just also happens to be humanity's greatest hope."

"And what if, what you had to do, would also hurt the stupid brat. What then?"

Armin paused, his mind ticking.   
"I think I'd have to consider what was best for Eren."   
Meeting the Captains eyes he wonders what's going on in his head. "Whether that be Eren living a life with pain, or Eren not living a life at all."

"You make it sound so easy." He rests his elbows on his legs as his head leans in his hands. "I'm gonna check on him."

"Oh, sure. He's probably fallen asleep again, he can sleep for ages." He watches the Captain as the man stood slowly and headed for the bathroom.

"That he can, sorry about earlier-"

"Oh no that's fine, don't worry about it." He smiles as Levi stops to look at him.

"I wasn't finished. I'm sorry about earlier, but if you mention anything said here tonight, or you come up with any of your theories with the brat, or actually, so much as even talk about it." He took a step towards Armin, the whites of his eyes bright as he stares through him. "I will kill you. Keep your nose where it belongs, Arlert."

"Yes Sir! O-o-of course!" His voice stammering as he averts his gaze from the Captain's cold eyes.

"Good." Pushing the bathroom door open he steps inside, closing it quietly. His eyes find the bath, Eren's face content, his head resting on the top of the bath edge.   
"Idiot brat."   
He kneels down, the knees of his pants wetting instantly.   
Eren always makes a mess when he's in the tub he thinks to himself.

"Oi, Eren wake up." He grabs his shoulder to shake him sloshing more water out of the bath and on the floor, his knees squelching on Eren's wet clothes.

"Levi?" His eyes open groggily, his yawning mouth wide.

"Yeah, I'm back."

"Where did you go?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Levi, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

"Calm it Eren."

"What happened, please I need to know."

"You tried to eat Mike.."

Eren sat shocked at the bluntness of the mans words. "I what?"

"Yeah. It was bad. He's hurt, but it's manageable. I think you broke some of his ribs."

"Oh. Wait, you and him?" Eren suddenly remembers, he looks away.

"Look I'm sorry, we were having a rough patch, and Erwin said some things, I know that doesn't make it okay, but-"

"Levi, stop. It's fine." He smiles weakly. "Tell me what happened, please. I can't remember much, he just, he provoked me. Pushed me. I didn't mean to try and kill him."

"Calm down. You transformed into your titan, picking him up you went to eat him, so I cut you out of your titan body. And I bought you back here."

Eren's hand came out from the water, he places it over Levi's, his wet fingers slotting with the smaller man's. "Thank you for saving me."

"Technically I was saving Mike from you eating him-"

Eren's face twisted, shame washing through him.

"Listen, Eren. We need to distance ourselves a bit. People have been talking, if we get found out, well it won't be pretty."

Eren's wide eyes filled with fear. "I-"

"You'll stay with Erwin, okay? I'll still see you, when I can."

Eren leans his body out of the bath, the water sloshing over the edge soaking Levi's clothes as he pulls him into a kiss.   
Levi tilts his head, the feeling foreign on his lips after Mike, fuck what was wrong with him.  
He stood quickly, pain throbbing through his ass, he tries to ignore it the best he can. "I've got to go, but I'll send Erwin down for you, okay?"

"Wait, please?"

"I can't." He heads for the door without looking back at the boy, opening it quickly he steps out and closes it before Eren can say anything more.

Armin warily watches Levi as the man goes straight for the door, leaving without so much as another word, slamming the door hard behind him.

Breathing in deep he holds it in before exhaling, leaning his body against the wall.

Fuck. He hated this already. He just wanted to be around the boy.   
Mike seeped back into his mind as he pushes from the wall his legs taking him down the hall, unsure of where he was heading.  
Guilt tore at him as he remembers being so close, his body nearing it's climax as Mike thrust up into him over and over, soft and slow, the man's hands gripping Levi's above him, holding him down on the bed his fingers laced with Mike's as his body pulsated, he was close to breaking point.  
His back arches up he can't possibly take much more.   
He watches as Mike dips his head down, his lips travelling over Levi's chest, his tongue suddenly flicking out over his nipple.

Mike was taken aback by the noises flowing freely from the Captain's mouth as he bucked under him, the man's body going rigid as he gently sucked down on his nipple, Levi nearly screaming with pure ecstasy as he cum hard and fast, his ass clamping unbelievably tight around Mike's thick cock, forcing the man over the edge as he fills Levi, his fingers gripping on to Levi's hands, his body shuddering. His lips make their wake up Levi's chest, so delicately up his neck, finally he finds Levi's lips.

Levi stood in the hallway completely motionless, he didn't know when he'd stopped, his mind had been rather preoccupied for some time, his face burning at his tingling memory.  
He turns sighing, he was stood outside Mike's door, that's coincidental he thinks to himself.  
Its pretty late, he's probably asleep, he should go to Erwin's room, let him know to get Eren.

His hand reaches out for the door handle, it twists open.  
Leave it unlocked, huh? Far too trusting, Levi thinks as he pushes it open quietly.   
Pitch black greets him as he slowly steps inside, he pushes the door closed as quietly as possible, sliding the lock across it screeches.  
Levi's eyes widen as he hears movement behind him.

"Levi..? What are you doing here?" His voice thick with sleep.

"I ah.." He was so grateful for the dark, his face was burning with embarrassment, he couldn't explain this. "Sorry, I don't know." He sounded pathetic.

"Come here."

Hearing more shuffling he blindly walks towards where the bed is, his leg knocking against it.

"Careful now." Mike's warning gentle.

Levi sat on the bed, feeling Mike's arms wrap around him pulling him further in the bed and against his long body.  
"Why are you wet?"

"Oh, it's bath water."

"Doesn't explain it, but whatever. Take the wet stuff off. Please."

Leaning forward he pulls his top up, the cold wet fabric sticking to his skin, throwing it to the floor he stands and then pulls his pants down kicking his feet out of them.  
He lays down, his head hitting the pillow as Mike pulls him closer, their bodies fitting together as his arm wraps around him, Levi settles against him appreciating the heat the man emitted.

His face comes up close to Levi's neck, he breathes in as he pulls the man against him breathing out, his voice soft on the verge of sleep.

"Told ya you wanted this too."


	43. Chapter 43

Erwin paced down the corridor, he'd hardly slept his head throbbing painfully as he approaches Mike's room.  
He doubted Levi was in there, but he couldn't shake this feeling, he couldn't even explain it but something felt wrong.  
He hadn't seen Levi again since they'd talked about Mike. He was probably with Eren, he hoped anyway.

Stopping, his hand instantly went for the door handle, knowing full well the man leaves his door unlocked, a habit since his younger years.  
Except the door wouldn't open, maybe he has company, maybe he has Levi.

He knocks gently on the door, his heart beating fast eager to see who would greet him the other side, it couldn't be Levi, they would of spoken about it first, maybe Mike moved on to someone else.   
Maybe he was bored already.  
He raises his hand to knock again as the door suddenly clicks and opens wide, Mike stood slightly hunched leaning on the door.

Erwin had obviously disturbed him from bed, his face tired and he hadn't bothered to grab clothes before answering, standing there in a pair of tight boxers, leaving nothing to the imagination Erwin thought to himself. How very different they were, Mike had never been bothered about people seeing him undressed.

Neither man spoke as Erwin took in the extent of what Eren had done to the man, clenching his jaw hard he actually feels sorry for him.

Mike's hand comes up to his ribs, rubbing gently.  
"Bruises heal, they'll fade fast. The broken ribs give me the most trouble."

"I see." He looks back to the man's face. "Locking your door now huh? Only been telling you for years to keep it locked and yourself safe." He tries keeping his voice cheerful while he manically screams inside.

Mike sniffs wiping his hand over his nose as he shifts away from the door pushing it wider, his bed now visible.   
"Well, I didn't lock it."

Erwin felt like he'd been punched in the chest, his eyes finding Levi sprawled out on the bed in a deep sleep.

"Why, Mike?" His voice broke, he sounded weak and hurt as his eyes flit back to his friend.

Mike looks away from him, his face suddenly lacking the smugness he's always accompanied with these days. "The deal is done, and will carry on as planned."   
He refuses to look back at the man. A scowl forming on his face. "I'm not a bad person, Erwin."

The Commander let out a humorless laugh, not quite believing what he was hearing. "That's up for debate, wouldn't you think?"

"I've just found something I want to fight for."

"This isn't fighting for something, this is control and force."

"Hey hey hey, I didn't force him to do anything, I gave options."

"One of which someone important to him would die if he doesn't do what you want." His anger rising as his voice got a little louder. "That is control dammit! So no, I'm afraid I will not agree with you."

"Tell me Commander, if its force, why did he come back again last night? He'd already satisfied me."

Erwin winced at his choice of words.

"He could of gone to his own room, he left for a bit but he came back here, to me."   
Slowly he makes his way back over to the bed, the pain rushing through his body was really starting to piss him off.   
Sitting down he reaches out, his hand resting on Levi's back. "In all the time I've known this annoying little prick, he's always had trouble sleeping."

His fingers slide down the man's smooth skin hooking in the band of his boxers as he pulls it back, letting go as it twanged across his ass.

"Leave off, idiot bastard." He groans sleepily lifting his head off the pillow looking round and up at Mike, stretching his arms out in the bed. "Morning."

"Morning, Levi. I hope you feel rested."

He shot up and out of the bed when he heard Erwin, his face instantly a shocking deep red. "I ah- shit.."

"Don't worry, stay where you are. It's obviously where you want to be, aye Levi." He leans in grabbing the door handle pulling it closed ignoring Levi's pleas.

"Why did you let him in?! You idiot!" He hisses as he grabs his shirt from the floor, angrily shoving it over his head and down his body.   
Great, cold and damp.  
His pants weren't much better as he yanks the cold fabric up his legs. Stupid boy always flooding the place once he's in the bath-  
Oh fuck Eren! He'd forgot about the brat last night, how?  
The boy was always soaking up his mind, except when Mike was around.

He turns looking up at the man, his eyes scrutinizing his features. What was it about him?   
The guy was an arrogant bastard.   
A handsome bastard, but a bastard nonetheless.   
Come to think about it, was he really even handsome? Maybe just good looking.

"What's the matter Levi, catching feelings? You look like a love sick girl starin' up at me."

He screws his face up as he turns away from him.

"You wish."

"You telling me you make those kinda noises like last night for just anybody?"

Levi's vision blurred as embarrassment washed through him, he knew his face was red, his whole fucking body felt red.   
That bastard.

"You went rigid when I touched your nipples, just like a woman, no, better than a woman." His voice low and gravelly, not a hint of mockery. 

He felt Mike behind him, the man's arms wrapping round him slowly, the heat of his skin warming his shaking body as he pulls him close.   
He's never felt so humiliated, when Mike had touched him there with just his tongue it had been like jolts flowing through his body, surging it's way through his veins, and then using his whole mouth...  
Fuck.  
He felt his body responding, a heat flowing through him.

"I have to go." He pulls away quickly his body feeling the cold instantly as he breaks the contact.   
Grabbing his boots he heads for the door.

"Come back later, okay?"

Levi stops, his fingers hovering on the door handle as his heart beats fast.   
"Are you going to keep your mouth shut?"

"I have no reason to report anything now. I thought I made it clear I wouldn't say anything?"

"I meant about us in general."

"Us? See there you go being all woman-like, take it slow, enjoy it. We don't have to label anything." His face twisting into a smile as he snorted a laugh, Levi turns from the door, his face serious.

"Keep it to yourself, please. I've accepted your demands. Now accept mine."


	44. Chapter 44

Erwin stood at his desk sorting through files, he didn't have the patience for this right now. He couldn't believe what was unfolding around him, blackmail, attempted murder, what was going on with his men?   
Is the world not difficult enough?   
Not to mention being part of the most fucked up relationship he'd ever heard of.   
What had he caught himself up in?  
He could feel his dream slipping away from him each day, but some of those time consuming distracting days, had been the happiest he'd ever had.

His mind flashed back to Levi, he still couldn't get his head around him and Mike. It was infuriatingly ridiculous to think of them together, it made him angry.   
Why didn't Levi tell him what he was going to do?   
Was the trust between them really that small, but what would he of said in return if Levi had said he was going to agree?   
Looking up from his papers his eyes lingered on the bathroom door before flitting back to his hands.  
He had to think rationally about this, Eren's life was at stake, Mike wasn't the person Erwin thought he was.  
Friends don't do these sorts of things.   
He scrunches the papers in his hands, anger flooding through him.

His door barges open with force, it swung round hitting the wall hard momentarily shocking Erwin, the papers he held now scattered on the floor.

"If you break my door, Levi, you shall be the one to fix it. Remember that."  
Looking at the smaller man his heart tightened in his chest, his mouth becoming dry, his mind feeling numb as he manages to carry on speaking.  
"Why didn't you tell me, why not come and talk to me?" Straight and to the point, yet his voice was a choking mess.

"And say what, exactly? That I've decided to whore myself out to save the boys life? Like mother like son aye?"

"Levi, that's not what I mea-"

"Oh?" Looking down at the floor his voice quiet.  
"Well, if I had to think about it anyway, all of this." Levi meets his eyes, anger pooling in them. "All of this is your fault!" Anger seethed through him as he shouted at his Commander, breaking the soft exchange of voices moment before.

"Me? How so?!" Genuine shock on his face.

"If you hadn't of played games with me, was just truthful from the damn start. I get it, it's hard, you like men. Get over it, it seems sexual orientation doesn't come into it anymore when humanity is backed into a corner."

"It would of played out like this regardless." He sighs out, he doesn't want to argue, but he can't take the full blame for this.

"Like shit it would! Me and the brat would never of happened if you-"

"Listen to yourself Levi. For one minute cut the crap, please. It's rather insulting you think I'm that stupid. That stupid to think regardless of your situation or relationships, that you wouldn't of grown close to that boy." Raising his head he stares into the cold eyes that his heart has grown so fond of over the years.  
"Did you forget I was watching that day? The day of the court hearing, to decide Eren's fate. I knew from that day that something was amiss. Your body language speaks volumes when pushed to it's limits. You ever wonder how I knew about you two? You made it painfully obvious that day that you wanted him."

"Like hell I did."

"Ha. Stop being so full of yourself. Felt good putting your hands on him didn't it? You had the same look in your eyes, when we were-"

"Enough! Stop now, doesn't feel right talking like this with you, not right now."

"Like what, Levi? You don't want to know that it was the same look as when you wanted me to fuck you senseless? That glint in your eyes, the pink dusting on your cheeks when your body gets hot, your dick craving attention, your body needing the comfort of another, a need to be filled, having no control over it." He closes the distance between them, his body impossibly close to Levi now as he glances up at him before quickly looking away.

"Don't say such things, Erwin." Levi didn't know where to look, this man knew everything about him, he was like an open book. All these years he'd thought he kept his walls up, Erwin had cracked them, allowing himself in.

"I wouldn't, I wouldn't of gone there. You would of been enough."

"What a pile of shit Levi. You had both of us and that still wasn't enough for you."

"You piece of shit. If I don't do what he wants, he will kill Eren. You said you wouldn't think differently of me, now look!"

"What about before last night?! It wasn't the first time, or is your memory failing you after all these years?"

"Is yours failing you? What about Jean? Forget him again did we?"

Shit, Jean, he hasn't spoken to him in what felt like ages. He will most certainly be angry with him, he will have to find him later.

"'We' indeed Levi, Tell me again Captain, how many times did you let him fuck you?"

Levi bit down on his lip as Erwin slipped round the back of him, his hands resting on his hips, his fingers pressing into him hard.

"You do know he'd never done that before, right?" His grip loosening slightly before squeezing again.

Levi said nothing. Know matter what he said he still looks like the bad guy.

"I thought you may come back and and we'd discuss this, this whole fucked up thing with Mike. It hurt, a great deal that you didn't come to me first."

"That's why I didn't come back. This isn't easy for me, you know."

"Levi, where does your heart truly belong?"

He pushes back into Erwin, leaning his head back against the man as he looks up.

"Don't ask me things I can't answer."

Erwin's arms wrapped round Levi's small frame pulling him close.   
"Shall I run you a bath?"

"Why would you even ask?" Irritation set in his voice.

"Go get sorted, I'll be in in a moment." Releasing Levi he pushes him towards the bathroom, the man walking slowly to the door opening it and taking a step into the hot steaming room.

There awaited a hot bath.  
The man didn't need to ask anything, he knew Levi inside out.

Turning he looks at Erwin, a soft smile greeted him.  
"It's been made for a little time now, but should be okay."   
He'd lost count of how many times he'd ran baths for that man over the past few months, just in case he stopped by. Just in case he needed him.  
This was the first time.

________________________  
________________________

Levi slams his fist hard against the door, his knuckles taking the pain. Erwin's words running through his head.  
'Where does your heart truly belong?'   
Like fuck he could answer that right now.   
Erwin asked too much of him sometimes.   
But fuck, the man was good to him at times.

The door slowly creaks open Levi shoves his way in startling a yelping Armin. "Oh Captain sorry!"

Levi steps into the room his eyes landing on Eren, the boy was wearing a white cleaning shirt, although not the usual type he would choose, this one was loose around the neck, although it did show off his collar bone nicely Levi thought, and the finishing touch, a handkerchief tied round his neck. Levi had taught him well, he was cleaning the filthy walls.  
Levi was hard in seconds.  
This...  
This was where his heart belongs.  
So he must do everything to keep that boy safe, even if it meant Levi couldn't have him.

"Armin, your services are no longer needed, leave, now."

"Oh sure i'll just-"

"You can do that later, get out." He couldn't look away from the boy, Eren turns smiling at him innocently, completely unaware of what he was doing to Levi.

"Everything okay Captain?" Concern spreading across his face as he watches Armin scurry out of the door, as soon as he pulled it closed Levi had all but pounced on the boy knocking him backwards landing awkwardly on the floor with Levi landing on top of him.

"Levi!"   
The man pulls Eren's shirt up slightly, his fingers sliding up the boys bare stomach.  
"What's gotten into you so suddenly."

"I've...I missed you." He wouldn't meet his eyes, couldn't look in them and see all the love he was willing to give over so freely.

"Are you okay? Levi look at me."

He leans down into the boy, his lips finding Eren's urgently, his hand pushing the boys shirt up all the way revealing his slim toned body.   
Fuck, how Levi loved his body, leaning up he looks down at him, his mind racing.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

Eren's face blushed, a smile on his lips that transformed the boy.   
That smile was everything.  
That smile was worth all the pain in the world Levi thought, his mind suddenly growing dark and needy, just have him one more time, be selfish.

Leaning back down he kisses him again, Eren's hands come up to Levi's hips and down to his ass gripping and pulling him against his body, the friction driving both men wild, the noises flowing from their mouths gearing each other on until Levi couldn't take it any more.   
"Get your clothes off." He grunted at him between kissing.   
Eren pulls at his top awkwardly sitting up, pulling it off his head he drops it next to him as his fingers reach for the handkerchief.

"No, leave it on..."

"Oookay, but I'm not cleaning while we do anything." His face blushes hard.

Levi's hands were on the boys pants unbuckling his belt, yanking his pants and boxers down tugging them impatiently off his feet.

He needed him, his body needed him.   
How would he be okay away without him?   
He couldn't think of that now, just think of him, having him now.

He leans up getting to his knees between Eren's legs, lifting one up he places soft kisses along the inside of Eren's thigh, his hand running up his other.  
Eren's face flushes when Levi raises his head, their eyes connecting. "Eren, I'd do anything for you."

"You don't need to do anything for me." The way he smiles so innocently had Levi a near quivering mess.

"I fucking love you." He kisses his way up Eren's stomach taking extra time around his belly button, the boy sighing out as Levi's fingers brush over his cock. "I love you too, I always will."   
His hands find Levi's head, his fingers gripping in his hair as he shoves the Captain's head down to his dick.  
Levi grunts a disapproval at him as he opens his mouth, Eren's eyes on him as his cock twitches awaiting the Captain's warm wet mouth.

Levi flicks his tongue over Eren's slit, the boy bucking as he whimpers out.   
"Don't tease, Levi." His fingers tightening in his hair as he pulls the smaller man closer as he leans up feeling his tip enter the Captain's mouth and then his length slowly sliding down his throat had his eyes watering, his fingers twisting in the mans hair.

Levi couldn't stop the choking feeling as he took Eren all the way down his throat, his eyes scrunching closed, his tongue curling round as he slowly pulls back, his hand holding the base of the boys cock as he licks his way up.

Eren threw his head back, his lips part as he moans out his legs trembling. His hands tighten in his Captain's hair, he starts to tug on him, his eyes open, their gaze locked. "Put it back in your mouth, please." He whines out looking down at him, his dark eyes pleading with Levi as the boy bites down on his lip, his body a shaking mess.

"Tch, are you never happy, brat?"   
He squeezes around the base of Eren's cock as his tongue licks from the boys balls up to his shaft painstakingly slow.

"No that's not- ah! Nnngh-fuck!"

Levi opens his mouth around Eren's tip, taking it in he sucks hard, his tongue slipping over his slit. Tightening his grip on his cock he suddenly plunges his mouth downwards engulfing the boy in wet heat, tears pricking his eyes as Eren's cock slides down his throat, pulling back up his tongue sliding up his length, his teeth gently scraping along the boys sensitive skin.

A low guttural growl left the boys lips as his hips buck, his fingers tugging his hair hard as he slowly fucks the Captain's mouth.

Eren felt close to cumming, on the verge infact, if only Levi would loosen his grip.   
"Levi, let me cum, plea- fuuuck PLEASE!" His fingers release Levi's hair, his hands hitting the floor under him, his nails scraping the hardwood floor as his body writhered.

Levi hummed with appreciation at the squirming boy sending jolts through his cock with one last squeeze he releases him as he swallows the length of him down, the boy bucks wildly as he cum hard down Levi's throat, his hands quickly pushing the mans head down making him gag as he shoots his load, Levi tries swallowing it all down as he coughs and splutters, his eyes watering as he sits up.  
"You...fucking .....animal." he gasps out trying to catch his breath as he wipes a trail of semen from dribbling down his chin.

Eren sits forward, his face completely dazed as he stares at the Captain wiping his mess from his face, he's never looked so sexy, his angry flushed face had Eren's cock solid and ready once again.

"like I said, animal." He manages to grunt out before Eren pounces on him, the boys tongue in his mouth massaging over his own.   
His hands yanking the captain's shirt up and over his head, getting to his feet he stands kicking his boots off, sliding his pants and boxers off quickly. Eren beckons Levi towards him as he lays back down.  
Climbing over him chest to chest Levi tilts his head devouring the boy, leaving him breathless as he leans up slightly, breaking the kiss getting to his knees he pulls Eren, sliding the boy along the floor closer to him.  
"Lift your ass boy." His voice was like silk slithering it's way through his body.

Levi's eyes widened in panic as the door flung open behind them, Armin's beet red face with a sheer look of horror staring at them.

"There's been titans sighted, inside the walls!"   
Levi was up and dressing within seconds.  
"Why are you informing me? Where's the Commander?" His eyes narrowing at the boy as he yanks his boxers up his pale legs.  
"Getting a good look?"

Armin glared at him.   
"In all due respect, we all have the same fun sticks down there, I don't need to be checking yours out, needless to say at a time like this! And Commander Erwin didn't know where you were. He's not pleased." His voice squeaks as his brain warns not to be a smart ass.

Levi raises an eyebrow turning back to Eren.   
"Get dressed quickly." Grabbing his shirt he faces Armin. "Did Erwin say what was happening with Eren?"

"No sir."

"Change of plan, Eren you stay here. Know one knows about this room. Armin come with me."

Both men cleared out of the room leaving Eren on the floor still naked, albeit the handkerchief still tied round his neck.  
"Titans? Inside the walls, again?"

Eren really had let his priorities get messed up.  
Bringing his knees up he wraps his arms around them as he cries silently to himself thinking once again how useless he is.  
What a stupid useless kid he is.  
Still nothings changed.


	45. Chapter 45

Levi rode out on his horse, his lust and arousal long gone as panic sets in.  
Armin had told him that Erwin had gone straight out to where the titans were spotted, Armin wasn't sure if he went alone or not. But he mentioned Mike saying he was on it.  
Erwin and Mike?  
That made things awkward already.   
This wasn't how they did things. This wasn't organised.  
No, it was organised, just Levi wasn't involved, not around at the time of need.   
Shit.  
There'd be repercussions for this he was sure of it.

Erwin slowly came into view, his horse slowing, the Commander sat on the grass alone, his head hanging down.

"Tell me what's happening?" Levi dismantles his horse fast dropping to the ground at Erwin's side.

"Its okay, there doesn't seem to be any more. But Mike."

"What? What about him?"

"He's not back yet, it's been a while. I didn't know where you were, and it took me some time to locate Armin. Levi no more secret rooms please." He sighs out as Levi looks away. "I need to find Mike." He gets up slowly and that's when Levi notices the blood seeping down the Commander's side.

"Shit Erwin!" His hands yank the man's cape away getting a better look. "What happened?"  
Erwin's shirt was sliced open, a deep gash throbbed under his ribs, blood pumping out steadily.

"You'll only laugh, a rookie mistake. Should of known better." He grimaced looking down at himself.

"When do I laugh at this shit you stupid bastard. Rookie mistake, what did you do?"  
He turns behind him seeing Armin running with some bandages, he was glad Armin's head was on straight.  
Grabbing them from the boys extended hands he turns back to Erwin, his eyebrow arching. "Shirt off, old man."

"Remind me again, which of us is the eldest again?" He coughs and winces as he removes his cape and jacket, Levi's fingers working down the man's shirt buttons.

"Age doesn't matter, I have the face of a teenager."

"And the mood swings that accompany them." Erwin's smile was infectious as Levi smirked slightly, deciding to let the man keep his shirt on, being open will do just fine.

"So how did you do this?"

Erwin's face reddened as his smile grew.  
"I fell off the roof."

Levi looked up the roofs of the old village, a lot had fallen through. So many of the houses were in ruins around here.  
"That doesn't explain this gaping wound."

Erwin laughed again. "I ended up slicing myself as I fell."

"Fucking idiot." Levi muttered as he starts to wrap the material around the man's chest, being as gentle as possible. The man's skin was hot to the touch. "You need to flush this out, go back, we will sort things here."

"No, I'm fine." He swayed on his feet, Armin was by his side instantly giving him support.

"Armin, take him back inside, he's losing consciousness, quick take him back!"

"I can't alone! Captain Levi I-"

"I'll help!" Jean suddenly landed in front of them, putting his blades away quick he was the other side of Erwin, his arm wrapping around him quickly, Armin noting just how scared Jean looked, and then in a flash it was gone, seriousness taking over. "Easy now, come on." He turns his gaze locking with Armin, he offered a weak smile feeling guilty all of a sudden, he tries shaking it off as they lead their Commander away turning his head calling back to the Captain.  
"Jaeger's coming, I see him just moments ago, how did the titans get in, where's the breach? What is even going on here?"

Fuck, where was Mike? Know one seems to know what was going on.  
Who was in charge of this?   
Jaeger? Eren's out here? No!   
Levi's mind went into over drive as he tried to think calmly.   
Why was the brat completely defying his orders?   
"I, I don't know. I'm as clueless as you for a change."

Eren landed nosily at Levi's feet, his foot skidding on the dry mud as he slid past the Captain. Getting up quickly putting his blades away, he salutes as they hear a crash coming from behind them.

Mike brushes himself off smiling as he makes his way over to the men.  
"All taken care of. You needn't worry your little self over it." He stops, smelling the air as his eyes narrow.

Levi turns away quickly walking the way Armin and Jean had taken the Commander, he couldn't deal with Mike right now, this was so confusing, he hadn't even been needed? Everyone had done it without him.  
"Eren, we're leaving....Eren?"   
He turns back his skin feeling prickly, his eyes not registering the terror he was looking at.

A titan had appeared, how they didn't hear it was remarkable.  
Levi watched as it's hands swoops down to grab Mike, and Eren, his Eren pushes Mike out of the way, the titan grabbing him instead raising the boy to its disgusting lips.   
His legs slowly disappearing in its festering mouth, Eren's piercing screams mingled with a stomach churning crunch filled the air. So much blood, Eren's blood, it seemed to pour from the titans mouth.

Levi watched as his hands draw his blades shooting a hook into the titan, his feet leaving the ground as he sped towards it through the air slicing at it's nape as he screams his anger and frustration out.  
Fuck, is the boy alive? Please fucking be alive.

The titans body falls forward allowing Levi to step off as he hears Mike shouting.

"No no no, you stupid boy, what have you done?!"

Levi's heart hammered in his ribs, like a panicked bird stuck in a small cage, it's wings frantically beating against the confined walls.  
"What, what's happened?"

He makes his way round the steaming carcass coming to a stand still. Seeing Eren in Mike's arms, his legs gone above the knees, steam seeped out, his clothes saturated in blood, his face a deathly grey. Levi drops to his knees as he tries to stop the sob roaring it's way up his throat.

"Why did he save me? I don't-"

"Because he's a good fucking kid!" Levi screams getting to his feet, his voice feeling hoarse already as grief and confusion set in. "I don't have anything to wrap the wound, we need to get him to-" Levi suddenly drops back to the floor, finally letting his emotions rear their ugly head as a strangled sob left the Captain's throat.

Mike's body shuddered, he's never seen Levi like this. Not even all those years ago with his two friends when he seemed to unravel and lose all hope, it was nothing compared to this.  
He lifts Eren's limp body up as he leans his head down tilting slightly pushing his ear to the boys chest.

Levi's eyes locked with Mike's as the man strains to hear a heart beat coming from the boy.   
The world seemed to stand still, no movement or sound registered to Levi as he sat on the grass on his knees, his cold eyes so empty.

Mike's eyes widen. "His heart is still beating, it's faint, but he's alive Levi."

He gently places Eren back down on the ground, they needed to bandage his legs up, or what was left of them anyway Mike thought, but they didn't have anything.  
Wiping his bloodied hands down his pants he looks down at the boy.  
"Levi I've, ah, the deals off. You have my word that I'll keep quiet about what went on that day, and as far as we are concerned, it never happened." He wouldn't meet Levi's cold eyes. "This, I'm forever in the boys debt." He lifts the boys lifeless body back up, still not believing what he'd done as he carried him back to the castle.


	46. Chapter 46

Erwin lay in a bed Hange had set up for him, his eyes slowly opening.  
His skin felt hot, looking down he sees his bandaged chest, pulling the sheet off of the rest of his body noticing he's just in his boxers. Sitting up he flings his legs off the bed, pain flushing through his body.  
"Fuck! Where the hell are my clothes?" He clamps his arm to his chest supporting it a bit.

"Take it easy there, okay? You need to keep still."

"W-Where's... Levi? Eren?" He sits up and winces out.

"Please Commander, Levi will be in in a moment, and Eren, I-" Hange's words were cut short as Levi burst through the door.

"Erwin, how long have you been awake?"

"Just now, what's going on? I need my clothes." He looks between them, confusion setting in as he furrows his brows.

Levi walks towards his bed, his face emotionless and cold as always, but his eyes were red and puffy. He's been crying, Erwin thought, Levi doesn't cry.

"After you left Eren turned up, and then Mike came back. A titan tried to grab Mike, but Eren he-" Levi turns from them, not wanting to see their faces, or more not wanting them to see his. "His legs are gone, Erwin. He's healing, but not waking up. I don't know what to do."

Erwin instantly tries getting up, his legs feeling wobbly as he holds onto the wall. "Take me to him now, I want to see him. And dammit, where are my clothes?!" His voice roared out angrily, his head beginning to pound adding another layer of anger to the seething man.

"Sir, calm down please, he's just next door. We'll go now, okay? I've got some clothes, not your usual style I'm afraid." Hange smiles warmly at him as she grabs a pile of folded clothes from the small dresser next to the bed.

Levi approaches her snatching the clothes from her hands.  
"I can help him, shitty eyes."

She smiles holding her hands in surrender. "Sure thing, Levi."

"Actually, support him while I help him with his pants."

Hange gently wraps an arm around the commander as Levi knelt in front of him, he'd balled up the pants leg making it easy for Erwin to slip his feet in.  
"Because this isn't degrading."

"Shut up you dick. It's no different to you cutting my hair."

"You haven't let me for quite some time."

"I like it how it is."  
Levi looks away as he gently tugs the pants up Erwin's long legs, stopping when he feels Erwin's hand on his head, his fingers scraping through the undercut of his hair.

"It's getting long, scruffy. Not at all like you."

Levi slaps his hand away as he stood pulling the man's pants up to his waist.  
"Careful with your arms."   
He holds the shirt out waiting for him to put his arms through.

"Levi I'd have to bend down, hand it to Hange, please." A slight smile crept up his face, he tries his hardest to stifle it.

"Whatever. There's no need to act unprofessional, I get it. I'm short. Haha." His cold eyes fixated on Hange, her face red.  
He chucks the shirt at her as he turns for the door.

"My little Levi, don't be like that."

He turns and glares at the pair of them, a silent warning passed between them, the joke was in fact now over.

Hange helped Erwin slip his shirt on and buttoned it up for him, wrapping her arm around him gently as they both move for the door.

Levi walks back out and heads back into the next room.   
Mike sat at Eren's bed, his eyes not leaving the boy as Levi enters followed by Hange and Erwin.

Erwin staggers from Hange's helping arms and towards Eren, his face pale and shocked.

"Erwin, I'm sorry, for everything."

"Not now, Mike."

"I've said to Levi no more-"

"Mike, to be honest that is the very least of my fucking worries right now, so just fucking shut up, please." Erwin spat his words out, his strained voice bouncing off the small walls of the room.

Levi's head snaps up at his words, his eyes drifting to Mike as the man gets up to leave closing the door quietly behind him.   
Levi heads for the door and out quick before Erwin says anymore, he catches up to Mike quickly as the man stops walking and turns to him, his face angry as  
he jabbed a finger towards Levi's chest. "Just off you go, I said the deals off, you're a free man. You don't have to do anything anymore. I promise I'll keep quiet about the boy, it was my fault anyway. After yesterday, I owe him my life. Just get out of here." He looks down at his hands, Eren's blood now dry on them, his clothes were still wet, an angry red saturated his top clinging to his body.

Levi stood confused, the deal was off, yet he couldn't leave.   
Why wasn't he moving? He should go back in with Erwin and Eren, they needed him.  
Fuck sake move your feet!   
His heart bounced in his chest as he suddenly reaches out grabbing Mike's damp shirt, feeling Eren's blood smear on his hands as he pulls Mike down and closer as he leans up meeting his lips, locking with the other man's, his tongue swiping over Mike's bottom lip begging for entrance, his lips part and Levi can't help the tiny moan from working it's way up and out of his throat as their tongues collide, Mike's hands quickly grabbing at his hips pushing him back down breaking the kiss.  
"Fuuuck are you insane?" He runs his hands through his hair as he looks around quickly. "Not here, you know that. This isn't you. Come see me when you're thinking straight, well not straight." A smirk came to his lips as he watches the icy man.

"Enough, bastard. I'm just stressed is all. This, between us doesn't mean anything, it was just something to do, we can go our separate ways now. Right?"

Mike was taken aback by Levi's sudden change of attitude.  
"So you just kiss anyone, in plain sight I take it? I mean it, come talk to me when-"

"There's nothing left to say."   
Levi turns and walks back to the room not giving the man a second thought as his hand disappears in his pocket pulling out a handkerchief he wipes at his hands before shoving the door open.  
Entering the room he felt Erwin's eyes on him.  
"What?"

"Nothing." He turns back to the boy in the bed. "Has there been any indications that he will wake, Hange?"

"Not as of yet, sir. No." She smiles weakly. "But I'm not losing hope, he's still breathing, and healing!" She lifts the sheet covering his body. Bruises spread across his torso, a mass of purple and blue splotched his toned slim body.

"Levi, this whole thing was a mess, I told you I needed to know where everyone was."

"Don't pin this shit on me, Erwin. This is not my fault."

"No? Are you sure of that?"

Levi stood speechless, his face hiding all his anger, all his hurt from the man.  
He looks down at Eren one last time as he makes his way over to the bed, his hand coming down to the boys face brushing his hair from the boys closed eyes.

Fuck this hurt.

Levi didn't know what to do with his emotions that threatened to spill out.

"Hange, keep me informed."

"Oh, are you not staying?"

But Levi was already closing the door behind him.  
____________________________  
____________________________

The rain came down relentlessly, freezing cold round blobs of water, fast turning to a heavy downpour soaking everything in its path.  
Standing outside getting drenched wasn't Levi's first choice of activities that night, he wasn't quite sure why he was here. He just needed to be alone, to think.   
Not that it was a very private place, he could be seen, if someone was looking for him.  
His mind drifts to Erwin, the man had been so angry and hurt, but blaming Levi like this? That wasn't on, no matter how stressed the man was he couldn't blame him like this.

Unless.

Was it all his fault?   
If Erwin had been able to find him, then taking out the titans wouldn't of gone the way it did, Erwin wouldn't of been hurt, although that's up for debate seeing as it wasn't a titan related injury, it was being an ass related injury.

But Eren, Eren wouldn't be in some sort of coma if Levi had known what was going on.  
He wouldn't be missing his legs.  
Oh fuck, the legs he'd wrap around Levi's waist.  
What a time to be thinking about sinking your dick into that boy, his mind cruelly teased him.

Pulling his hood up as he pushes the wet hair from his face suddenly realising he's not alone. Mike came in to his line of sight, the man's clothing dripping wet.

"Why are you out here?" Levi's voice instantly hostile.

"Could ask you the same thing."  
He folded his arms over his broad chest as he stands there looking like an over-sized water feature before stomping heavily through the mud, splashes of wet mud flung up Levi's legs as the man came closer slipping behind Levi, he pulls the man towards him as he shoves him down to the wet ground.  
Levi wasn't a massive fan of outdoor sex, not that you'd think that if you saw how he allowed his body to fall to the sinking wet grass without so much as a flinch.

Mike's hands were on his hips untucking Levi's shirt roughly from his pants, his hands sliding up Levi's bare stomach as he pushes him down in the drenched mud, filth smearing up Levi's skin, but fuck that right now that didn't matter.  
Mike retracts his wandering hands as he kneels down behind the smaller man, his body trembling against Levi.

Levi felt the man's rough hands back on his hips, his fingers hooking in the top of his pants, slowly he slides them down just enough for Levi's little ass to poke out, his white boxers quickly going see through in the rain, the slight curves of his ass now visible.

Mike quickly unbuckles his belts his wet fingers slipping against the leather. Finally yanking his pants down he grinds himself up against Levi, his hands grip onto the Captain's ass peeling away his soaking boxers.   
"Levi you're dripping wet down there, thought you couldn't do that."

"Fuck you, you know that's the rain!" Levi leans up sitting on his knees, turning his body to face Mike. "Bastard, what the fuck are we even doing?" He gestured around them with his hands, his face remaining blank.

"If you want to go, then pull your pants up and leave. I wont stop you."

Levi sat motionless, the rain in his eyes blurring his vision as he looks up at the man, he was smiling, always damn well smiling.  
He knew Levi wouldn't leave. Smug bastard.

"That's right, you don't wanna leave, and tell me why is that again?"

Levi fell forward feeling Mike's hands shoving him down, his body squelching in the mud as Mike leans over his body grinding against him again, his mouth close to Levi's ear.  
"Tell me how you still want this, even after I said the deal was off."   
His hand slid down to his boxers pushing them down, his hard cock pressing up against the Captain's ass.

Levi shook under him, his wet body burning with desire. He was covered in filth, he could feel it all over his skin, under his nails, seeping into his pores.   
But right now that meant nothing compared to the hard throbbing between his legs that begged for release as if it was some kind of damn torture victim.

"Don't flatter yourself." Levi huffed out as he felt Mike's cock slide down his ass cheeks, he couldn't stifle the small whimper that left his lips.

"You moan like a little bitch."  
He teased his cock at Levi's entrance, their wet slippery skin rubbing together had Levi arching his back.

"Its just something to do to pass the time."

"That so?" He gently pushes the head of his cock into Levi, the man groaning out as Mike penetrates him slowly.  
"You sure you don't want this?" He moans at him, his voice a husky growl.

"You're ah a bastard!" Levi was a quivering mess as Mike pushes all the way in gripping the man's hips tightly, his body shuddering at the grip around his dick.  
He builds up a slow rhythm of gentle teasing thrusts, his hands slipping on Levi's wet hips as he keeps the man from sliding along on his knees in the mud.  
__________________________  
__________________________

Erwin stood at the open window staring out into the dark.  
If only he hadn't woken at this time, hadn't needed to get some air.   
If he hadn't of come to this window, then maybe he could of been alright.  
But that wasn't the case, for this window overlooked the wooded area to the side of the castle.   
His eyes fixated on Levi and Mike, the moon illuminating the pair, drawing attention to what they were doing.   
His breathing hitched in his throat, pain overwhelming his chest as he clamps his arm around his ribs.  
Turning from the window finally feeling broken his mind going in to over drive.

Eren wasn't awake, they didn't know if he'd wake soon, or even at all.  
Leaning up against the wall he sighs out, this was all his fault. Levi was right.

"Commander?"   
Jean stood at the end of the hall, concern on his face. "Sir, you should be resting, come on." He walks down the corridor towards Erwin, the man looked in agony.

"I'm fine boy, why are you out here so late?"

Jean stops in front of him, his features soft in the moonlight.   
"I came to check on you, and as you weren't in your room I gathered you'd gone for a wander."

"Thank you, Jean. I don't deserve your kindness."

"It's nothing you wouldn't do, Sir."   
He shuffled on his feet slightly. "So Eren's still not awake, huh?"

Erwin's chest tightened at the mention of the boys name. Seeing him earlier had torn him apart, how much pain could the heart endure before it finally ceased working?   
He was sure Levi was trying to find out.  
He'd heard the words from Mike's mouth, he'd called the deal off. Said he owed the boy.  
And now, now what?   
They're just doing it for fun, or Levi had feelings.  
This was so ridiculous.   
What would happen now, a relationship with four people?! And what about Jean?  
Looking at the boy in front of him, his mind wandering all over, he did nothing to stop Jean as he took a step closer leaning up as he gently kissed his Commander.

Erwin wraps his arm around the boy gently pulling him closer as he tilted his head deepening the kiss.

Jean pulls away his eyes locking with Erwin's. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else my boy." He pulls Jean close again, his lips finding the boys as he took his breath away.

Erwin, you complete and utter fool, his mind taunts.


	47. Chapter 47

Levi woke suddenly, his body jolting up in the bed. An arm tightens around his stomach pulling him back down, turning he sees Mike, a soft smile on his sleeping face and mud, lots of dry mud.

Ah yes, last night's antics, his brain mused.  
Looking down at himself he takes in his mud caked body his skin feeling tight in places, the dirt beginning to crack, the bed was also smeared with filth, thick splodges everywhere.  
Only now when his back twinged with pain, did he notice how much his body ached.  
His mind wandered back to the night before, god he was so stupid.   
Fucking in the mud like teenagers, as if that hadn't been enough, they'd come back here and fucked till they near on passed out, obviously not giving the sheets a second thought.   
How disgusting, he needed to wash and fast.

Judging by how bright the sun was coming through the window it had to be afternoon already.  
Another hot day, yet torrential rain the night before, he sighs not happy with the erratic temperament of the weather, it was like mother nature was having a mood swing.

'And the mood swings that accompany them.'  
Erwin's voice plagued his mind, instantly making him feel lower than shit.

He moves Mike's arm from his stomach as he climbs off the bed in search of his clothes, he didn't even know where his boxers were.  
Cursing the pain that abused his back he spots the clothes in the corner, his heart sinking as he neared them.  
They were drenched, soggy and dripping with wet mud as he picked his shirt up his face twisting at the mess.  
"No fucking way..." Allowing his voice to trail off he wondered what in the fuck he was going to wear to get back to him room.

"Mmm What is it?" Mike's husky sleep filled voice rumbles through Levi, turning he watches Mike sit upright, a yawn taking over his face as he stretches his long arms high above him showing his toned chest off, his bruising still bright on his skin, but the man could move around better now, a lot better Levi thought to himself, last night he'd been chucked about like a rag doll.  
The sheer size of the man alone turned Levi on, and the fact he could go from gentle to rough in an instant had Levi wanting to give every last bit of himself to the man.

And even now covered in mud, he still wanted to jump the prick and do some very dirty things to him.  
He bit down on his lip before answering.  
"My clothes are fucked."

"I know the feeling." His smile widened into a smug grin.

"If you want to be technical, you fucked me. If you want to switch roles-" He walks back over to the bed, his eyes blazing with sudden lust. "That can certainly be arranged."

Mike's laughter fills the room.  
"That would be a big job, you're a little, well.... little." He shrugs slightly, pushing his bottom lip out, the smugness filling the room.

"Asshole. Size has nothing to do with it."

"I don't think it's for me, we'll leave it at that." His smile was gone now, replaced with an uncertain look as he watches Levi from the side.

"Ha, Erwin was the same, you either like doing shit with another man or you-"  
He stops himself before saying any more, his cheeks suddenly taking on a dark pink, he couldn't believe he'd even said it.

"Was the same, aye?" His smile returned tenfold as he rubs dry mud off his chin, it flaking down on his chest. "It's a big adjustment, ya know."

"I shouldn't of, hell just shut up about it. It was one time, tch." He looks away, clearly irritated with himself.

"Oh?" Mike looks down. "We need a bath. You can tell me more about Erwin then, if you wish."

"I'm not bathing with you, idiot. And stop talking about Erwin, it's a weird kink. I need something to wear."

Mike laughed softly. "You can't leave looking like that, even clothed. What would you say if someone saw you? And Erwin isn't my type, just so you know."

"You have a type?" Levi's interest suddenly peaks, his eyes trailing over the mans body as he leans on the bed on his knees, balancing his weight on the edge. "So who is your type then?"

This doesn't go unnoticed by Mike. "Look at you with your lustful eyes, you look like you could eat me right now."

"The size of that ego, how do you carry it around?" Levi flashed a rare half smile catching Mike off guard, he grabbed the smaller man round the waist pulling him back in the bed, his lips meeting Levi's in a heated kiss.

Levi pulls back breathless his eyes on the man. "A ten minute bath, and then I'm gone."

"Sure thing, Captain."

Two hours later and they were still in the bath, the water had been changed three times due to it going cold or murky with mud.

Mike pulls Levi's body towards him again, his mouth on his neck as he sits Levi on his lap awkwardly wrapping his arms round him tightly.

"I can't go again, it won't even rise anymore. You're going to break it at this rate."

"Stop being so dramatic, although its fucking adorable."  
Levi sighs as he leans into the man, his chin resting on his shoulder.  
"I'm not being dramatic-" His words cut short as Mike buries his head in Levi's collar bone, his tongue sweeping across his hot skin.  
He felt his cock shamelessly come to life, cursing what this man did to his body. He was utterly exhausted.

"Oh, what's this?" His arm slinked down, his hand pushing between them as his fingers curl around Levi's cock.

"Bastard." Was all Levi could mutter out before he found the mans lips and practically melted into the kiss that greeted him.

__________________________  
__________________________

Erwin sat beside Eren's sleeping body. He'd slipped away from Jean early that morning, he couldn't stay any longer, it had been great as always though.  
Fuck, that boy could satisfy him in so many ways, he had such energy. Could just keep going and going, and so gentle, Erwin wasn't up to much, but damn Jean made up for the Commander's lack of movement.   
That mouth of his sure was something.

Looking down at Eren his mind wandered.  
What if he didn't wake up?   
What would that mean for humanity?  
Humanity, you haven't thought about that in a while, you've just thought about your dick.   
His mind was painfully cruel today, it was like having Levi in his head on a bad day.  
Eren's legs were healing slower than usual, Erwin was certain he should of finished healing by now.  
Maybe being in a coma effected the regenerating process, he'd have to discuss this possibility with Hange.

His hand found Eren's on the bed, his fingers entwining with the boys.  
"Wake up boy, everyone needs you. I need you. And Levi, well I'm sure he needs you too, in his own way." He smiles softly, hoping his words could get through to him.  
He hadn't heard Levi opening the door, he could go unnoticed when he needed to.  
He stood in silence listening to the man.  
He was so grateful he'd stopped by his room before coming here. Mike's clothes were humongous on him, he thought about Mike's face when he'd put the mans shirt on, he was practically drooling.  
Levi didn't really get it, it had looked like a shitty dress on him, he'd had to pry Mike's hands off of him so he could leave and ended up running to his room to get changed.

"In my own way, whats that about? Of course I need him, I need you too."

Erwin turns angrily from the bed, his face turning red instantly.

"Is that so? Tell me, how's Mike today?"

"No idea haven't seen him." His face the usual cold stare daring him to disagree.

"Maybe he's washing all the mud off from last night. I do hope you didn't catch a chill, Levi." His gaze captured the smaller man, a heated glare staring through him. "I'd hate for you not to be at your best."

Levi was silent a moment, assessing the situation, who had told him anything? He'd just been with Mike, he hadn't left after Levi had fallen asleep just to tell Erwin, surely not?

"Who have you been speaking to?" His words came out low and irritated, a tone as if what Erwin was insinuating wasn't true.

"Nobody. I saw you, myself."

Levi's face went a deep red, he knew they could be seen where they were, knew it wouldn't take much for someone to spot them, fucking in the dirt like animals.

"Erwin I can-"

The man stood from the bed and was in front of Levi in a flash, his hand slamming round Levi's face hard shocking the smaller man as his head whips to the side from the impact, Erwin staggered in pain, his hand reaching for the end of the bed to steady himself, grimacing he leans against the bed railing, his breathing harsh.

Levi was at his side in an instant trying to help, his arm wrapping around Erwin to support him.  
"Are you-"

Erwin twists away from him, his arm shoving him away.  
"Shut up Levi, I don't need your help anymore." His voice was short and so very angry as he glares at the smaller man.

Levi wouldn't meet Erwin's eyes, he stares towards the wall, convinced a hand print was forming on his cheek, it burned with humiliation. 

"I'm sick of your lies Levi. I know I started all this mess. I'm aware of that. But I'm trying my very best to right things now. And you seem intent on destroying any good, any happiness that we could experience before we all die. You are sucking the life from me, do you understand?"

"I, I wait a min-"

"No. No more now. I'm done with you. I don't want you near Eren at the moment."

"That's not your decision to make and you know it!" His voice suddenly loud and threatening almost on the verge of hysterical. "You've taken him away once already, it won't be happening again." His warning came out low.

"I am your Commander, you answer to me!" He stood straight his arm clamped to his side as he storms to the door opening it wide.

"You are not to see the boy, do you understand me. It is a direct order, if you fail to do what I say, I won't be held responsible for what happens to you. Now leave."

"You can't do that, Erwin?"

"It's Sir, or Commander Smith from now on, know your place. I mean it Captain, go about your day, as if Eren doesn't exist, as if the boy means nothing to you, that shouldn't be too hard for you, I'm sure Mike can help." 

Levi felt like he couldn't breathe, like all the air had been blown from his lungs and unable to inhale again.

His feet started for the door his legs feeling shakey as he walks out, his mind an utter mess. Turning back his eyes search Erwin's, pleading with him, but the Commander closes the door without another word.

Fuck. What had he done?  
He needed to be with Eren, that was that only thing that mattered, he was all that mattered.  
He'd sworn to protect the boy.   
His legs took him down the long hallway, he wasn't even aware of where he was going, kept walking as Erwin's words rang through his head.

Maybe time apart would do some good. He could focus again, not be controlled by temptation, this way he could get back on track.  
He found himself stood outside of Mike's room staring at the door, cursing his stupidity as he opens it walking in like he owned the place.

Mike sat at the small table book in hand, a kind smile on his face.  
"Back so soon?" He places the book down giving Levi his full attention.  
"And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Why else do I come here? But this time, enough of your gentle bullshit, get the job done."   
His eyes were blazing as he throws his jacket to the floor his fingers making fast work of his shirt buttons, it was off in a flash before Mike had even taken in the words Levi had spoken.

"We've only just, its not even been long? Is everything okay?"

Levi's thumbs slide in his pants and boxers pulling them down slowly, his eyes watching the man as he spoke.

"Now who sounds like a fucking girl, wanna talk about my feelings, or do you wanna fuck me?" His words came out cold, emotionless as if they were talking about something meaningless like the weather or chores.

Yet it had Mike gripping the table his knuckles turning white, his aching, over used cock hardening instantly. 

"Well?" Impatience showing in the smaller man's voice.

Mike stood from the table fast knocking the chair over, his hands instantly yanking his shirt up his body and over his head throwing it down, reaching for his pants Levi pushes his body into him, not wanting to wait a minute longer, his hands on the mans chest pushing him against the wall, Mike easily forgot Levi's strength due to his size, it was a nice shock every now and then when the small man tried to dominate him.

Levi's hands grabbing for his neck to pull him down had him smiling down at the horny little bastard, leaning down he catches him in a kiss, its dirty, wet and messy, all teeth and tongue, Levi leans up on his toes trying to get to as much of the man as humanly possible as Mike wraps his arms around him, his hands under Levi's ass lifting him, fingers digging in his ass cheeks as he squeezes roughly.  
Walking over to the bed blindly as Levi wouldn't break the kiss his foot connects with the fallen chair, kicking it to the side as Levi tilts his head deepening the kiss, Mike throws him down on the bed, climbing on instantly pinning him, His mouth working down the mans chest, his tongue finding his nipple teasing him as he feels Levi's hands in his hair tugging him closer. 

He sneaks a glance at the smaller man as he tilts his head looking up at what could only be described as heaven.

Levi's eyes were closed, his lips parted, a deep blush on his cheeks, every few seconds he watches the man bite down on his lower lip trying to stop any sounds threatening to escape his mouth, his hand coming up to push his hair from his face.

This was fucking heavenly and yet so very sinful. No one had any business looking this damn good, especially not another man.

Levi's eyes opened, connecting with Mike's making his blush deeper. "Bastard, stop watching me, its creepy."

He smiles as his tongue returns inside his mouth. "I cant fucking help it, the things that go through my mind when I look at you, fuuuuck. Its enough to drive me mad."

Levi leans up on his elbows coming face to face with Mike. "Then stop thinking about it, I'm here. Do it." 

Mike leans in taking Levi's mouth his tongue taking over his senses instantly as he lay back, his arms slinking round the back of Mike's neck, shrugging out of the hold Mike pulls away kissing his way down the mans neck, his tongue gently sliding out every now and then.

His lips work their way down his chest and down further, the man quivering as Mike got to his belly button, his tongue flicking down, kissing across his hip sending Levi wild, his hands returning to the mans hair tugging harder this time, he couldn't contain himself, his hips bucking searching for any type of friction.

What he wasn't expecting was Mike suddenly taking his throbbing cock in his mouth, wet heat surrounding him, his fingers gripping Mike's hair tightly as the man seemed to continue swallowing his cock until he was positive his whole length was in the man's mouth and throat.

"Fuuuuck..nngh!" His voice much higher then usual, shocking himself, a grumble runs through his cock as he notices Mike humming a laugh around him.

"Bastard, you done this before?"

Mike shakes his head slightly adding more pleasure to Levi's near bursting cock.

"Ahh, lies." He mumbles out, releasing Mike's hair to grip the bed railing by his head, his eyes closing again his body shuddering as he neared his climax.

Mike's hand slid up Levi's body, his fingers trailing up his hot skin slowly, his finger circling the smaller mans nipple and then ever so slowly and gently pinching while he sucked down hard on Levi's cock, his tongue curling round perfectly as if this is what tongues were designed to do, their sole purpose in life.

Levi grips the frame hard as his back arches, his throbbing cock unloading down Mikes throat hard and fast leaving his legs shaking riding out his orgasm as his body shook.

Mike swallows it all down, pulling away he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Not bad." He says lowering his hand his eyes watching the shaking man.  
Wow he thinks to himself, you just sucked another man's dick.

"Where did you-"

"You told me to do what I'd been thinking, stop going on about it now." He looks away his cheeks burning.

Levi pulls Mike towards him taking his lips softly his tongue caressing over his as his hand slides down between them unbuttoning Mike's pants slipping inside, stroking the mans hard length. Pulling it out he continues stroking gently his thumb rubbing over the man's tip.

Mike takes charge of his cock leaning back on his knees as he lines himself up with Levi's entrance, he slowly pushes the head of his cock against him teasingly.

Levi hisses out as Mike suddenly plunges into him, filling him, his weeping cock throbbing as Mike lifts his legs up, burying his cock impossibly deeper in him.

His hands return to the railing gripping tightly as he pants out, enjoying the burn of Mike stretching him, he closes his eyes as the man pounds into him the sound of skin slapping on skin loud in his ears.

Looking down at his prize Mike's mouth practically salivates, his stomach flips.  
Fuck.  
He wanted this man now and forever.

Holy fuck.   
Mike's eyes widened as the realisation slowly sets in.  
Could he be falling for humanity's strongest soldier?


End file.
